This doesnt have a title yet
by heartbreakingecho
Summary: This is a Dean/Cas High school Au It all starts with hipster clubs and public boners you see...
1. Lady GaGa got me hard WTF?

Title: Lady GaGa got me hard WT?

Author: heartbreakingechoe and obsession-rules-me

Summary:It all starts with hipster clubs and public boners you see...

Warnings:Uhhh boners? Dirty thoughts?

Dean never goes to local band shows for a lot of reasons. Mostly though he just hates new music. Then why is he driving towards that stupid hipster club on the rich side of town? Oh yeah, fucking Sam. He's got a boner for some chick in a band and begged Dean to take him to one of her shows. Dean was so relieved Sam was showing interest in someone who wasn't his hell spawn ex-girlfriend Ruby that he stupidly agreed immediately. Dean regrets it as soon as he pulls into the parking lot and sees ten different guys in skinny jeans with the same exact Ramones t-shirt.

Just as Dean expects the inside of the small building smells like teenage sweat and smoke that isn't from cigarettes. Dean tries to hang out in the back but Sam grabs him with his gigantic hands and starts pulling him towards the front. Dean stands out enough in his torn up jeans, flannel button-up and Led Zeppelin t-shirt without his sasquatch of a brother dragging him around. Thankfully he only recognizes a couple of people from their school since most of the kids here are from the prep school that's near by. The room is packed tight but most of the people aren't dancing or really paying any attention to the band.

"These guys suck but the next band is awesome." Sam has to yell in his ear for Dean to even hear him.

"Yeah, I'm sure." He shoots back sarcastically.

They gave up on talking after that because the crap coming out of the speakers was drowning every thing else out. Dean started scanning the room for at least one hot chick who doesn't look like a total snob when the music stops. He had just locked eyes with a big boobed girl that looked as bored as he felt when Sam's gigantic elbow slams into him, making him flinch away.

"Dude, this is them!" Dean gives Sam a side-long glance, as if to say _yeah, duh, that's why we're here, right?_ to which Sam Bitch-Faces (# 14) back at him.

The first person Dean notices on stage is a hot little thing in a plaid skirt, a leather corset with just the right amount of red lace and her toned legs strapped into the kinkiest leather boots Deans ever seen. He perks up a little, maybe things are looking up. The drummer is an equally hot red head in a full catholic-sex uniform and the same boots. Then some guy walks on stage with a bass and he might be wearing a uniform but Dean doesn't really look. The corseted one steps up to the microphone and gives the crowd a cocky wink and smile.

"Hey everybody!" Someone from off stage had come out to hand her a fire red guitar and as she puts in over her head she says "Thanks for coming out tonight, we're the Angelics and THIS IS CASTIEL!"

The whole band instantly strikes up into a happy poppy beat and then well Dean gets really distracted. A guy that must be Castiel marches to the front of the stage with a mic already in hand and the beat and rhythm switch to something heavier like those weird scream-o bands Sammy listens to.

_"Want your bad romance_

_/ Want your bad romance/ I want your ugly/ I want your disease/ want your everything/ As long as it's free/ I want your love/ Love-love-love/ I want your love"_

His voice is deep and rough with a slight growl to it and it sends chills up Deans spine. The guy is wearing a proper button up white shirt and black tie, ass clad in tight straight legged jeans and damn if the way his hips sway to the beat doesn't call for all kinds of attention. He is lean without being scrawny and Dean feels a little weird now because he is pretty sure he is checking out a dude.

_"I want your drama/_

_The touch of your hand/ I want you leather-studded kiss in the sand/ And I want your love/ I want your love/ Love-love-love/ I want your love/ You know that I want you/ And you know that I need you/ I want your bad, your bad romance"_

His eyes are a deep drowning blue rimmed in dark eye liner and has brown-black sex hair that Dean is pretty sure isn't on purpose. When he growls out a line about leather studded kisses he looks right into the crowd, the intensity in his eyes making all the girls simultaneously try to get even closer to the stage and scream bloody murder. If he wasn't such a big guy Dean would have been crushed and even then he is pressed closer to the stage, Sam even tighter against his side.

_"I want your love_

_/ And I want your revenge/ You and me could write a bad romance/ I want your love and/ All your love is revenge/ You and me could write a bad romance"_

The corseted girl started singing along to the chorus about half way . As she bangs on her guitar energetically, her and the lead singer share an intense stare. Dean feels odd when he starts thinking about that astounding blue gaze directed at him.

_"Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_

_/ Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!/ Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!/ Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!/ Caught in a bad romance/ Want your bad romance"_

They're singing syncronized now, voices twisted together passionately. Every time Castiel growls out the word 'romance' he makes it sound dirty and forbidden.

_"I want your horror_

_/ I want your design/ 'Cause you're a criminal/ As long as your mine/ I want your love/ Love-love-loves/ I want your love"_

Every word is starting to sound filthy to Dean, like bad lines from a porn and he isn't sure if it's the way this guy sings it or the luscious, totally sensual mouth its coming out of. The song goes on, at least Dean is pretty sure it does. His brain may have fried out until the next lines slither out that porn star mouth. Wait, when did this guy become a porn star? Damnit, Dean, focus.

_"I want your psycho_

_/ Your vertical stick/ Want you in my rear window/ 'Cause baby you're sick"_

Now Dean knows his brain is gone because when the words 'vertical stick' come out of the little bastards mouth he gropes himself. Dean tries to shake out of it by looking at the lead guitarist and her kinky boots but his eyes just wont stay there. It doesn't really help that they're inching closer now and Dean cant help but look at both of them. When they share the microphone in Castiel's hand they start rutting against each other on stage and goddamn if that's the way he looks when he is turned on then Dean wouldn't mind a little more rutting.

_"I want your love_

_/ And I want your revenge/ I want your love/ I don't wanna be friends/ Je deux amour/ Et te veux ta revanche/ Je deux amour/ I don't wanna be friends"_

Dean no longer has to think about what it would be like to have those eyes on him because when Castiel drops on his knees and _rips open his fucking shirt_ as he rants in French and is right in front of Dean. His eyes lock with Dean's immediately while he humps the damn floor like a stripper. Their stare is locked as the last note rings through the room and breaks when the guy stands back up.

When Deans brain turns back on he finally realizes one really bad thing. He is fucking hard. For a dude. In the middle of a crowd. Next to his fucking baby brother. Oh shit, what the fuck is wrong with him?

"We're Castiel and the Angelics, thanks for listening folks." His tone is oddly calm after all that screaming he just did but the sound of his voice is just as deep and raspy. The crowd starts shouting out 'encore!' over and over, Dean even notices Sam shouting along with them. The bass guy says something that makes the singer laugh lowly into the mic. "Wish we could but our time's up, come out to see us again."

Oh god, that laugh. Dean can feel himself twitch in his pants. Even as the Angelics are packing up and leaving the stage, Dean can't stop looking at this guy and silently freaking out about it. His attention is finally brought back to Earth when that perfect ass (WHAT?) is backstage again and Dean can focus on getting the fuck out of this place. Sam saw his woman, that means Dean can leave and he's about to hell Sam as much when he feels the moose grab his elbow and man-handle him out of the crowd.

Dean lets out an inaudible sigh of relief. Which, unfortunately, doesn't last very long when he figures out that Sam isn't leading them towards the exit but to the backstage area.

"What are you doing?" He shouts at his brother and, no, he does not sound hysterical because Dean Winchester does not get hysterical, goddamnit.

"I wanna say hi to Anna." Sam turns and looks at him with those big hazel puppy dog eyes that no one can say no to and fuck. Fuck Sam. Fuck him and his stupid face that can make Dean do anything for him no matter how freaked out he is about his boner for a dude. Dean pulls a face but goes along with Sam anyway.

Fuck. He is so screwed.


	2. I got off to Katy Perry WTF!

Authors: heartbreakingechoe and obsession-rules-me

AN: Yay for chaper two! Listen to Everybody Dies in Utahs cover of ET if you wanna know the type of sound I imagine Castiels band has.

Disclaimer: Kripke owns it all! *bitchface*

Special thank you to darkphoenix2345, victolune and an anon for reviewing! You guys are awesome and we hope you enjoy.

Castiel feels frozen with hungry green eyes locked onto his._ What the hell are you doing get your ass up_! The last notes float across the room, his body moves without his say so and the same words he says every night tumble out of his mouth. He's pretty sure there's some nervous laughter in there somewhere too when Balthazar makes a lewd comment along the lines of 'giving them what they what' and 'getting naked'.

The room is a mad house but he bullshits his way backstage, completely numb to the crowds screams and the pats on his back from the backstage crew. He needs to get out of here. He needs to fucking breath. He takes his iPOD Nano out of his pocket and shoves the headphones into his ears and presses play. No one will stop to talk to him if he can't hear them. He is so close to the backdoor that he can taste fresh air when he feels a small body tackle his into one of the old couches along the hallway. His muscles tense in a second of a panic until a familiar perfume smacks his nose and he lets his body go limp.

His lead guitarist Elly, best friend and giant pain in his ass, is wiggling up his frame until she is straddling his hips and their bodies are pressed together completely. He can smell the pot on the couch cushions and the leather of her boots and corset. He can feel the buckles digging into his skin and the lace on his still bare chest. This is why he tried so hard to get away. Castiel is always especially aware after shows, his energy zapped away, like the crowd absorbed it, leaving him hypersensitive and raw.

Elly tugs on the wires until one of the buds pop out and her hot breath replaces it. "You are not getting away from the after party, Novak."

Castiel tries to give her his best death glare but it fails miserably when she presses them closer and gives him her best coquettish smile. She shoves his headphone back into his ear and flashes him four fingers. He has four minutes to rest here and pull himself together. He lays back and lets his hands wander over the familiar body, hiking up her skirt and caressing milky thighs. Elly presses her face in the nook between his shoulder and neck, warming him with every breath, her arms placed lazily on his chest. It would be an incredibly sexy moment, if they weren't with each other.

He closes his eyes and tries to relax but green eyes instantly flash into his mind. The way that the guy in the flannel had pressed up close to the stage and licked at his deliciously full lips in reaction to Castiels voice. He knew a lot of things he wanted to do with that mouth. That guy had been gorgeous and the way he watched Castiel perform hadn't been like the way other fans watched him. It was like they were alone and Castiel was naked and putting on a show just for him. He couldn't help it when he had started teasing the poor guy, curious to see how much attention he could get.

"Dude, are you hard?" Elly sounds more amused then anything but his face still flushes in embarrassment when he realizes that he is. He is pressed against his best friend, on a dirty smelly couch, getting hard thinking about some totally butch guy in the crowd. Before he can get out a proper response she is sitting up and peeling them apart. She rearranges her skirt for a second before offering him her hand, a pretty smile on her face.

"Come on Novak, you can't avoid your adoring fans forever. Raging boner or not."

"No." he can't stop the pout from forming on his lips.

She lets out a frustrated sigh. Castiel doesn't understand why, he isn't good with people and Elly knows it. He is good with the physical aspect of relationships but can never manage basic conversation. He never gets what people his own age are talking about and all the groupies attempts at flirting always just make him uncomfortable.

He is tempted to see if the green eyed guy hung around though.

"Come on!" she starts wiggling her fingers and her hips. As if that would temp him into thinking after parties are fun. "If you go you can eye bang that hottie from earlier."

Of course she noticed. Damnit. He grabs her hand and lets her think that she is helping him stand up.

"Fine! But if I give you the signal we make out." It's their old back up plan. When Castiel gets over his head they pretend to make out. Elly is one of the few people Castiel lets touch him so people just assume that they're humping each other anyway. And when he needs to hook up with people he just lies, saying his relationship with Elly is 'open'. It works for them both and its not like making out with her is horrible.

"If green eyes is there I don't think you will want lil' old me but if you insist." She winks at him and starts down the hallway. He gives the glowing red Exit one last longing look before following her.

They head down the hall into a smoky back room that is already too loud for his taste. He grabs Ellys hand and squeezes as he scans the room for green eyed and sexy. Castiel doesn't see him however and tries not to show how disappointed he really is. The party wraps around him and he finds himself the center of attention like always.

This is going to be a long night.

-PAGEBREAK YO-

Sam gets distracted chatting up the hot red head he introduced as Anna and Dean manages to slip away to the dirty bathroom. It's not nearly as crowded as Dean expects the general public one is but its still too many people for his comfort and takes way too long for him to get a stall. He leans against the cold wall and attempts to calm his breathing. Him and his dick are about to have a serious conversation about why this is not okay.

He sits on the toilet and stares hard at his crotch._ We are not gay not so little Dean and we definitely don't get boners in the middle of crowds. _He braces his hands on the walls around him and he can feel the vibrations of the crappy music of the most recent reject band and knows that if he closes his eyes he will see an intense blue stare and a porn star mouth. His voice had been so deep and Dean just imagines that mouth gasping his name. Damn, didn't he come in here to calm down? This isn't working. So he thinks un-sexy thoughts. He has homework to do when he gets home and he knows the whole drive home Sammy is going to do nothing but talk about that red head Anna and his 'feelings' and Dad will probably be passed out drunk when they get home…

All right. The rebellion that was Deans dick is over. Brain: 1 Penis: 0. He feels oddly proud of himself as he walks out of the stall, like he just secured his man-points. He's not really paying attention to where he's going however and feels a small body bump into his once outside the door.

Its kinky boots. Dean can see her clearer now and she really is pretty hot. Long black hair, an hour glass body with a round cherub like face and a pink poutty mouth set in an almost knowing smile. Like she totally knew Dean was contemplating jacking off thinking about a dude in the bathroom. Deans brain panics for a mili-second, then realizes that _this is a chick, Dean, you know what to do with a chick. _

"Hey darlin' good show." Dean gives her his best sexy panty dropping smile but her smug look doesn't waver.

"Thanks. You should really come back to the party. I think you would find it really fun." The way she says it is just stuffed with innuendo but Dean gets the feeling he is being mocked. Before he can answer something hard and plastic is shoved into his hand.

"At least take our CD. You seemed to really enjoy the music." Again with the implied if you know what I mean. Now Dean is really confused because this girl is definitely mocking him.

"Yeah, sure, thanks." She is already swaying back down the hall looking proud of herself. Well, that was weird.

Dean feels someone tap his shoulder and turns to see Sam scowling at him.

"Dude, are you ready to go? I know you're like miserable here."

Dean gives a curt nod and heads out the back exit so that he can manke a bee-line to the car, Sam frowns a little (Bitch Face #27) but follows.

Dean can't help but be tense the whole drive home while Sam goes on and on about Anna. Just like Dean knew he would. When he was in the bathroom trying to clam his boner. Damnit! He is supposed to be not thinking about this. He practically starts to weep with joy when he pulls into their drive way and puts Sam on Dad duty so that he can run straight to his bedroom.

He sits down on his bed and gets out his laptop, taking the CD kinky boots gave him out of his pocket and tosses it into the disk drive. While it's uploading he looks at the cover. Its the entire band in their prep school uniforms with angel wings peeking out, Castiel in the front on his knees like he is praying. His tie pulled down and shirt unbuttoned just enough. He has the same intense almost rapturous look on his face as when he was performing. Dean hides the case under a pillow. If he cant see it he cant think about it.

He thinks about the kinky boots girl again and tells himself next time he sees her he will flirt, get himself and his wily dick back on track. No getting distracted by angelic dudes with fuck me mouths.

Dean goes through his usual bed time routine, with the exception of the shower being just a little too cold and Sam's bitching about him taking too long in the bathroom. It's not Deans fault that they were out so late and Sammy is a big man-girl about how much sleep he gets.

He dresses for bed in just his sweats and flops onto his bed next to his laptop and clicks on Highway to Hell. Dean always listens to music when he is relaxing at the end of the day. He tries to conjure his favorite masturbation fodder; his ex Lisa in her cheerleading uniform. She is kneeling down in front of him smiling and leisurely undoing his jeans.

Dean wraps his hand around himself trying to concentrate on the image and just as he finally gets his rhythm going the music abruptly stops and an unfamiliar beat hits him.

"_You're so hypnotizing/ could you be the devil/ could you be an angel/ your touch magnetizing/ feels like I am floating/ leaves my body glowing" _

The voice is deep and familiar and Dean feels himself instantly get harder. His eyes flutter closed as he works up and down slowly. Blue eyes lock into his as Castiel pulls his painfully hard dick from his jeans. He smiles coyly before licking up the base. Dean bucks into his own hand.

"_They say be afraid/ you're not like the others, futuristic lover/ different DNA, they don't understand you"_

The heavy drums and base vibrate though Deans body. He tries to correct his mind and get back to Lisa but Castiel just swallows him down. Pink lips sliding down as Deans breath hitches.

"_Kiss me, k-k-kiss me/ infect me with your lovein/ fill me with your poison/ take me, t-t-take me/ wanna be your victim, ready for abduction/ boy, you're an alien/ your touch so foreign/ its supernatural, extraterrestrial" _

His body warms all over as the words 'take me take me' in that deep demanding voice invade his every thought. Oh fuck. Imaginary Castiel is enthusiastic about his current position on his knees in front of Dean. Dean conjures the look in his eyes when he had been kneeling in front of stage. When he had been looking right at Dean.

"_There is this transcendental, on another level/ boy, you're my lucky star/ I wanna walk on your wave length/ and be there when you vibrate/ for you I'll risk it all"_

Dean can feel how close he is, a burning need in the pit of his stomach. His rhythm speeds up with the rhythm of Castiel's voice. Dean can see Cas kneeling before him, lips working up and down and messy hair just asking to be pulled. His voice crawling into his mind. Just begging Dean to give it to him.

"_Kiss me, k-k-kiss me/ infect me with your love and fill me with your poison" _

'Fill me with your poison' does him in and he is coming all over his hand.

"_take me, t-t-take me/ I wanna be your victim"_

The last chorus is playing as Deans body hums with satisfaction.

His eyes fly open. What the hell just happened?


	3. Lets not think about it and epicly fail

Lets not think about it?(an epicly fail)

AN: no music but still some dirty :)

Disclaimer: If we owned supernatural it wouldnt be allowed on day time television ;)

Authors: Heartbreakingechoe and Obsession-rules-me

A stranger hovered above him, strong calloused hands running over his body, everywhere at once except for the one place he wants them to be.

"Don't be a tease." His voice comes out rougher then normal.

He grinds into the strong body, trying to get friction and is rewarded with a dark chuckle and bruising kiss. Feverish and needing he whimpers into a warm mouth. He pulls away and looks into laughing green eyes as those glorious hands slowly start to work their way down to exactly where he needs them. They glide down his chest and hips parting his thighs and smack his ass… wait what? That's two too many hands.

"Damn Novak we have got to stop meeting like this."

Castiel's eyes startle open at the sound of his obviously highly amused best friend and realizes he has a raging boner. Again. His face warms until he hears a burst of giggles.

"It's not funny." He tries hard to sound indignant but just can't in the face of her hysterical giggles.

"Dude, were you having a wet dream about a total stranger?"

"No." It's an unconvincing mumble and only elicits another infuriating giggle.

She presses her face into his chest to smother the laughter and when her breathing finally calms they begin to untangle from their sleeping position. Castiel looks around himself realizing that they has passed out in the pool house. After a long night of waiting for green eyes Elly had insisted that they return to her perpetually abandoned home to 'get thoroughly trashed and wet.' Castiel had happily agreed to doing anything that didn't involve groupies.

"Are you guys still sleeping?" Anna saunters into the room and stops in front them, a disapproving look on her face. They must look pretty crazy. Elly gets up to stretch and lazily look around for her clothing while Castiel just rolls onto his stomach. It seems they had deemed their underwear temporary bathing suits and had only stripped away their outer layers. Castiel stretched on plush cushions in checkered boxer briefs trying to hide his wilting erection from Anna. Which was not wilting fast enough for his liking at all.

"You know Novak isn't a morning person." Elly smiled turning to flick Castiel's ass cheek before his eyes can slide closed again. Castiel glared at her in response but remained quiet.

Anna just rolled her eyes. "So I'm assuming you haven't heard the news, then?"

She got two identical blank stares in response.

"God, you two should drink less. Our school burned down last night!"

"I totally have an alibi! I was here with Novak all night." Elly chirped.

"They caught the guy who did it, you moron. I am a little worried about the fact you thought you were a suspect though."

"So... what your saying is… no school?" Elly had a look of pure joy on her face, obviously already planning what to do with her days off.

"No, we're totally not that lucky. Everyone's being transferred to public schools until ours is rebuilt." Anna scoffed.

Castiel happily stood to stretch, enjoying his lack of embarrassing arousal and gave both girls a lazy shrug. "Well, that is sure to be an interesting social experiment. At the very least."Anna laughs at his 'joke' and leaves the pool house. Elly pouts for a moment before following her.

Castiel decides to leave the girls to lounge and gossip by the pool. He goes into the house to shower and dress in fresh clothing, thanking god he kept extra clothes at Elly's house at all times. When he came back outside he found Elly perfectly content to sunbathe in her bra and panties with Anna next to her in a blue bikini.

Wandering back into the pool house he picks through his clothes from last night. He fiinds his phone and scrolls through the multitude of missed calls and texts. He felt himself go cold as he read the last message _"You cant hide from me forever pet." _

"So I have good news and then I have super awesome news but I don't know if I want to tell you." Elly said from the door way of the little hut.

Castiel smiled, pushed 'delete all' and turned to acknowledge his friend. He could tell she was practically bursting to tell him whatever gossip she had gotten from Anna. Castiel widened his eyes as big as they would go, slowly stepping towards her. His head tipped to the right and he got even closer until they were practically sharing air.

"Stop that. Baby Owl isn't gonna work on me."

"Hoo."

"No, stop it." Despite her best efforts a smile was spreading across her face.

"Hoo. Hoo."

Castiel collided their foreheads together gently as he gave his last 'hoo' causing laughter to spill out of them both.

"I know green eye's name." Elly couldn't keep the sing-song tone out of her voice.

Castiel wraps his long arms around her waist and uses his weight to throw them both onto the nearest plush couch. "Tell me!"

"His name is Dean Winchester, he plays lacrosse for his school Huntersville High. He drives a bitchin' classic car and just broke up with his cheerleader girlfriend two weeks ago." It all comes tumbling out of her mouth like it was just too much to keep in. "Wanna hear how that isn't the super awesome news?"

Castiel straightened himself up and looked into her eyes deeply, excited. "Hit me."

"Huntersville High is where they're sending us until the new school is done."

-(PAGE) BREAK DANCING TIME-

Dean thought about how he didn't do his math homework the next morning. He thought about lacrosse practice, tuning up the car and how best to avoid Meg Masters during lunch. He did not however think about how his dick had once again betrayed him. Oh and how his brain had fully joined in the rebellion as well. It didn't help that Sammy was extra bitchy that morning on the way to school, pouting the whole way and leaving Dean mostly alone with his treacherous thoughts.

His dirty, dirty gay treacherous thoughts.

Getting into the school parking lot seems more difficult then Dean remembered it being on Friday. After ten minutes of waiting to get a parking spot he realizes its because there are twice as many cars. Really fucking nice, expensive cars he has never seen before.

"Sam. What the hell is going on?" Sam has to know what's happening. Sam always knows what's going on everywhere. But alas, Sam just pulls a Bitch Face (#6) and shrugs. So much for that big head of his. They get out of the car, heading towards their separate classes when Dean notices teachers herding everyone into the gym. "YO! Sammy!"

Dean motions to the hubbub when Sam looks over at him and gestures for Sam to 'come here.'

"Dude, don't call me that." Sam says when they're walking next to each other again but doesn't say anything else. After being ushered to the uncomfortable bleachers he can't stop the speculations from tumbling out, however. Dean doesn't really pay any attention since it's mostly about new shit for the school. Blah blah, new computers, blah.

"Attention! Everyone! Can I have your attention!" Vice-Principal Douche-Nozzle's voice comes out too loud from the speakers around the make shift stage at one end of the court. Everyone quiets down because they know if they don't the dick will make them all sit there for hours, starting and re-starting the quiet game. "All right. As I'm sure you all know St. Mary's Academy was the unfortunate victim of arson late last night."

No fucking shit. Dean couldn't believe it. He looks over at Sam and sees that he's just as confused as Dean is. That stupid hipster club was only like three blocks away.

"Most of the school is gone and what is left isn't safe." he went on after a dramatic pause. "I am also sure that you have noticed the extra flow of students today. Huntersville, as well as New Bridge and Lawrence, has agreed to host the orphaned students until a replacement school is completed." The entire gym went into an uproar. Huntersville was already a crowded school and now it was going to be even worse? "Children! Children! Calm down! This isn't a bad thing. Think of it as new experiences, a chance to interact with new people. It wont be that bad, so quit griping about things you can't change.

"And if any of you put one _toe_ out of line while these prep school kids are here, there will be serious consequences."


	4. Lets stalk each other

Hey lets stalk each other(thats not gay)

By: heartbreakingechoe and obsession-rules-me

An: another chapter and more ways to torture Dean *sigh*

Thanks to out reviewers:Ventorum,Luciel89,localicous,darkphoenix2345,peacensafety

Thank for encouraging us to share the rediculous shit in out brains.

Warnings: the usual, boners, dirty thoughts because we are ladies damnit and wait till a proper amount of time to share our porn :)

They had ended up skipping the first day of their 'new' school. Hangovers are not a good first impression and they could totally play off the whole 'my parents are worried' thing that a lot of their peers were doing.

Castiel is nervous for a multitude of reasons and despite spending all of yesterday planning what Elly called 'a plan of attack' he didn't feel too confident at the moment. Standing by his car with keys in hand he just couldn't seem to make his body actually move.

"You're not trying to start the car with your brain again are you?" Castiel rolls his eyes. A guy is convinced he has a super power once and people never drop it. Elly smiles at him and takes the keys out of his frozen hand. She gives him a once over and scowls. "That's not what you're wearing, right?"

Castiel looks down at his plain jeans and t-shirt and sighs. He isn't really the type to care how he looks but Elly seems to today.

"We are trying to catch you a lacrosse playing sex god here Novak, now lets go change shall we?"

"We will be late for school." Castiel objects even though Elly is already at his front door.

"Yeah, 'cause that's been so important to you before, ya wuss. Now hurry up or you're wearing the leather pants." Castiel flushes red at the suggestion and runs to catch up. _He freaking hates those pants._

A half hour gone and two outfits later Elly deemed Castiel 'lickable' and drives them to school. Castiel hates going to the school he is used to and now he has to deal with a new crowded one. At St. Mary's Elly and him had most of the same classes and she tended to do the talking for the both of them. Castiel doesn't know if they will have any of the same classes now, let alone the same lunch and feels his stomach clench at the thought of being alone amongst so many strangers. Most of the people at their prep school knew Castiel for a long time and grasps that he isn't the talkative type. Though they assume he is just an aloof artsy type. It never crosses anyone's mind Castiel might just be painfully shy and awkward.

It takes them forever to find a parking spot and when they finally do park Castiel isn't quite convinced it is legal no matter how much Elly protests. In spite of them being late and skipped a day there is still a line to get their class list and a hall pass. Elly instantly snatches Castiel's schedule and compares it to her own, she seems pleased with the results as she grabs his hand and heads down the hall towards Castiels first class. She doesn't let go and begins to mindlessly swing their arms like they are skipping children. She does this when she is worried about him, a habit from when they were younger and walking around the block waiting for his parents to stop fighting or her mother to sober up. His phone buzzes in his pocket and he reaches to reject the call immediately. He knows who it is and the reminder makes him cling harder.

They stop in front of a class room and she gives him a soft smile as she slips his Nano into his hands.

"Go get 'em rockstar." and with a wink she is walking towards her own class.

-THIS IS A MOTHERFUCKIN' PAGE BREAK-

Dean doesn't enjoy English class much, the teacher is a dick, Meg Masters always seems to manage to get the seat right next to him so she can make sex eyes at him the whole class and it makes Dean feel icky all over.

Dean is in the middle of ignoring another bad Meg innuendo when another late prep kid comes in. He doesn't bother to look up until he hears Meg give a quiet chuckle and mumble of "Well, hello there, rich boy."

Castiel stands at the front of the class looking for a free seat. He looks even better then last time Dean had seen him, now clad in a pair of just barely tight jeans and blue button up shirt that makes his eyes seem brighter.

_God Dean, its one thing to stare at a guys ass but seriously? His eyes?_ He heads down the aisle towards Dean and for a second Deans heart becomes a little too loud as the eyes he had been thinking about while_ freaking masturbating last night _sweep over him. He resists the urge to turn his head to follow Cas as he passes to slide into the seat directly behind him. He hears the light click of a button and the distant sound of music playing. It is too loud in the room for Dean to really hear what is playing but he thinks it's a pop beat.

For the first time in his life Dean tries to make his mind stay on school work. He is totally not thinking about those lips and what he had imagined them doing last night. Then the evil part of Deans brain reminds him those lips are right behind him and he should _just take them if he likes them so much._ _I bet he tastes better then pie._ Dean feels a knot building in his stomach and _damnit I am not going to get a boner in class like I'm a freaking freshmen._ Dean decides he only has one choice, he stabs himself in the thigh with his pencil. Dean quietly promises himself he will muster all of his self control and not have to do it again. Dean will stab himself five more times during class, he will have a limp when he tries to leave but counts it as a victory because hey, no boner when he stands up.

He is gathering his books when he feels someone get pushed into his back and strong hands wrap around his waist to avoid falling. Dean turns to tell the guy to watch where he is going but shuts up when he instantly recognizes the man holding onto him for balance. Cas pulls back quickly and mumbles an 'excuse me' as he flees the room.

_Damn that voice. Damn it to hell and back again._

Dean snatches his binder and backpack and put them in front of his crotch, great he maimed himself for no reason because he still got stuck with an awkward boner at school. Dean has got to do something about this or it is going kill him, if not of a heart attack then most definitely of embarrassment.

Dean doesn't see him again until lunch; he's leaning against a tree, headphones still in and bobbing his head lightly to an unknown beat. He seems content away from the crowd of the hallways and looks more relaxed then when Dean had seen him in class or on stage. Cas' eyes suddenly fly open as if he can sense Deans gaze on him but instead of looking away shyly like most people he simply returns the stare. His eyes held that same intensity as when he had been saying lewd things in French. Dean isn't sure how long the staring lasts but has to force himself away when his team mate Victor starts talking to him about practice, slowly leading Dean to where he usually sits. He actually gets caught up in talking to Victor about sharing the gym with the prep schools Mixed Martial Arts Club after school. Victor is pretty pissed about it and so is the rest of the team, including Dean. They have their first game in a few weeks and they need all the training they can get. It is kind of bull they have to share just because the rich kids have a tournament or whatever coming up.

"Hey man, I heard their captain was a hottie though," another of Deans team mates smiles.

Victor snorts "I don't care if she looks like Angelina Jolie. If her or any of those prep school punks get in the way, I'm kicking their asses out."

"Wait. Tomb Raider Angelina or has ten kids Angelina?" Dean grins. "Cuz there's a big difference."

-NOW GIMMIE ALL YOUR CASH-

After lunch Castiel's classes and all of the faces in the hall begin to blur. A few are familiar and stop him to ask about class or the bands next show but Castiel manages to keep the chats short. He can feel the urge to run from school through out the day but knows that if he leaves alone Elly will throw a fit. No one wants an Elly fit if it can be avoided. Thankfully his last period is study hall and he finds the library, unsurprisingly empty. There is only one other kid in the room and while he looks slightly familiar Castiel simply can't handle another inane conversation and quickly dodges the kid to get to the back of the library. After sending Elly a quick text with his location he turns up the volume on his music and rests his head on the desk. After a little rearranging he gets comfortable and closes his eyes to drift off.

He had just been about to leave a hickey on the Deans inner thigh when he distantly feels a sharp smack to the back of the head. He opens his eyes to find Elly standing above him with that stupid 'I know what you were thinking' smile of hers. Instead of the mocking as he expected however, all he gets is another poke.

"Come on sleeping beauty, its punchy time!"

Castiel forces his tired body up and follows Elly out of the library stretching as he goes.

"I heard we have to share the gym with another team. Are you going to be able to handle sharing Elly?" Elly scowls at the question and simply shakes her head. While she is usually all smiles and nude jokes, Elly takes her martial arts seriously. In the last two years she has steadily been pushing the team further with harsher training and longer hours of practicing. The team assumes she is just obsessed with winning but Castiel knows better and worries she pushes herself even harder at home. He can't help but feel a little guilty, if it wasn't for him marital arts would still just be a hobby for Elly. He voiced this concern once and had gotten a smack upside the head and instructions for him to get over himself. She ran more then usual the next day though and had insisted on adding a half hour to Castiel's strike practice,

Their team is waiting for them on the track after they changed and Castiel can spot some of the local boys from the school already running around the track. Elly begins to stretch and Castiel follows. He always pays attention during practice because if Elly suspected you aren't she punishes you and the girl had a freakish love for push ups. Soon they are all running onto the track at their own paces, Castiel and Elly racing at the front as usual. Castiel is a fast runner and is soon way ahead of his team mates, it doesn't take him long to pass by a few of the other teams people either. Castiel is closing in on finishing his first lap when the runner in front of him stops on the grass by the bleachers to peel off his shirt and then start running again. Castiel can now see the well built glistening muscles on the back of the student in front of him as he gets closer and instead of bypassing the student he finds himself slowing down just enough to still be behind the other guy. His eyes wander further down to the guys ass and pumping legs.

It isn't until Elly passes him and the other guy, singing to herself loudly, that he realizes he has been stalking a fellow student on the track. Thankfully at the end of the next lap the guy stops and heads inside with his team mates. Castiel wills himself not to check out the guys face and concentrates on making Elly eat his dust.

-ANOTHER ONE? WHAT'S WITH ALL THE POV SWITCHING!-

Dean and his team mates have a bet-pool going on when the prep kids are going to quit and go home panting but they're all shocked when they keep going even as Deans team heads for the weight room. They had started only a few minutes after them but file into the gym a half hour later. The weight room door is open, giving Dean a good view of the gymnasium where they're setting up sparing mats now and doing post running stretches. Dean finally recognizes the small girl barking orders as kinky boots from the concert when she catches him watching and winks.

She makes the 'come here' gesture to another student that's stretching across the room. They bend their heads together and Dean gets the funny feeling he is being gossiped about. That is until Dean sees the other person shake their head. They finally look at Dean and, _dear God, its Castiel._ Dean thought he had seen him on the track but just assumed that his stupid hormones were fucking with him but no, Castiel is standing in the gym looking at Dean who suddenly feels all naked. That might also be because he has no shirt on like most of the guys in the room. Castiel goes back to arguing with kinky boots as the rest of their friends pair off and begin sparring. Castiel it seems has lost his argument and walks away, Dean is about to go back to his work out when he sees kinky boots jogging towards him.

"Hey, you. Know where I can find your team Captain?" Dean wants to lie and say no he doesn't just to avoid another weird ass conversation with this chick but thinks better of it. Normally Dean would take advantage of the chance to talk to a hot sweaty chick. Right, time to get that wily dick back on track.

"You're loonkin' at him, sweet heart. Name's Dean." Dean pours all his charm into his smile and sits up to look her in the eyes. Ladies love the green eyes.

"Awesome, I'm Elly. Look we're short a man since a few people on my team weren't transferred here and I was wondering if you had a guy to spare for some light sparring." She says it cheerfully like she is asking for a hug, not to beat on some of Dean's guys.

Wrestling with a smoking' hot chick should beat some of those dirty thoughts about Cas out of Deans head, though. One guy shouts something about wrestling Elly anytime in private and more then one guy volunteers but her stare doesn't waver from Dean.

"Sure, why not. I'm done here for now anyway, I'll spar with you." Dean smirks and winks suggestively just for good measure but as soon as he agrees Elly grins like the cat that caught the canary and starts to drag him to the gym. Dean hears catcalls and more then a few jealous boos from his team mates follow him out the door. She leads him to a blue mat and Dean waits for her to get into one of those weird stances he always sees fighters use but she just stands there.

"Go ahead. Attack me." Dean spends the next twenty minutes being slammed into the ground a multitude of times.

Dean isn't a bad fighter by any means, his dad was a marine and one of the few things Dean ever got from the bastard was boxing lessons, but this girl is fast and damn strong, she bends in ways Deans never seen before and always ends up on top of him. It gets really weird when he has her pinned under him. She bends her leg crazy far back and instead of thinking about her, all Dean thinks is _I wonder if Cas can do that too._

The entire time Dean can hear his team mates whooping when he manages to get on top or she wraps her legs around him. Even with all the skin on skin contact with Elly and her ample T&A Dean still gets distracted when they take a break and Cas pulls his t-shirt off, leaving him in nothing but a tight tank top. Dean can see now that the guy is lean but all muscle. Dean bets he has strong legs, _good for wrapping around your waist, the boy was made for wall sex._ Wall sex with Cas dominates his mind for more then a few seconds until Elly twists his arm behind his back and kicks the back of his knee to make him fall.

Without loosening her grip on his wrist she leans down and whispers in his ear "Don't worry Dean, you can _spar_ Cas next time, I promise." She says spar like a normal person would say _fuck_ and Dean will never admit it but he is pretty sure he blushing. She puts all her weight on him and makes Dean eat mat. He doesn't mind, he is too busy wondering if Elly is the type to keep her promises.


	5. wait what just happened?

wait- what just hapened?

**A Note from obsession-rules-me**: So I'm the one who wrote the pornyness here. I take full responsibility for being the pervert. *raises hand* It was me.

Also, this fic is going on hold for a little while. heartbreakingecho's internet connection is down and while I can (obviously) get on the webs, we cant send each other the chapters, so… sorry. I'll make sure that writing keeps happening so that when the internets come back there will be an explosion of chapters, okay? :D

Castiel feels a twinge of pity every time Deans face hits the mat, he is all too familiar with just how rough Elly can be when in the mood to inflict pain. He also feels a ping of jealousy every time her legs wrap around Deans waist. It is stupid he knows, Elly would never actually flirt with Dean. She sweeps her leg behind Deans sending him tumbling to the floor and is about to pin him when Dean uses his superior strength to flip them pinning Elly insted.

Deans team cheers every time Dean manages to get on top and seem to have stopped their conditioning to make loud innuendos at their captain. Castiel is so busy trying to squash the little green monster growing in his stomach that his sparring partner Balthazar easily slams him down.

"A little distracted there Cassie, darling?" Balthazar is obviously gloating and Castiel tells himself he can't let that continue but despite his best efforts when ever he hears a cheer from the weight room he turns to look at his best friend and Dean to find them in some sort of precarious situation.

It doesn't help that Balthazar is a terrible flirt and handsy to boot. He is winning so easily that he almost looks annoyed. Castiel barely gets his concentration back and the upper hand when an especially loud cheer makes both him and Balthazar turn to find Elly straddling Deans hips and pinning his arms above his head with a look of utter triumph on her face.

"Lucky boy." Balthazar laughs before he trips Castiel and twists his arm into a painful angle. "I wonder if he realizes Elly is going for his junk every time she flips him…"

Worst practice ever.

They take a ten minute break during which Castiel tries to get his head back to practicing. He can feel Dean eyes on him as he peels his sweat soaked outer shirt off. He knows it shouldn't but it boosts his ego a tad bit and when Elly walks by and winks its just another reminder he has no reason to be jealous, he feels much better. Balthazar is going to regret taking advantage if him being distracted. Castiel is rather rough with Balthazar in retaliation but Balthazar just laughs and says something about liking it rough. He has him in a particularly nasty hold and practice is almost over when Castiel catches sight of Elly leaning over Dean from behind and whispering something into his ear. And damn, Castiel cant help but think that Dean looks adorable when his face flushes a deep crimson before she slams him down the rest of the way.

He leaves a few minutes early to get his shower in and is buttoning his shirt back up when the other boys herd into the room. A few of his team mates wave or nod his way before heading to their own lockers. Castiel is leaning down to tie his shoe laces and when he looks up to a well toned stomach. Its a very nice tummy and Castiel imagines his tongue tracing every line in it.

"Hey, sorry man, didn't see you there." Dean is standing oddly close to him and Castiel feels silly when he realizes that he is just standing there, staring at Dean sans-clothing and sweaty.

"It is alright." He knows his voice sounds low and gravelly, move before you embarrass yourself. "Excuse me "

Castiel moves around Dean without actually giving the other more space, it takes all his self control not to just move those last few inches and touch Dean. He doesn't look back as he races out of the changing room but he can feel eyes following him the whole way out. He waits outside the gym door for Elly, it only takes three minutes and forty-six seconds. Elly rambles the whole way to the car about 'the plan' and how utterly brilliant she is. They pass by the library where Anna and a tall junior, that Castiel now knows is Deans little brother ( _that's not stalker-ish at all, Castiel_), are chatting and she gives a little wave when she sees them. Castiel can tell that the poor kid has got it bad for Anna and suddenly realizes where Elly has been getting all her information. Elly shoots a glance at the junior's ass before returning to her chattering. Castiel rolls his eyes, _the girl has the attention span of a squirrel. _

"Seriously Novak, not even half a woody but when I subtly suggested he might get a turn with you, man, I have never seen a guy so turned on and embarrassed at the same time. Are you even listening?" Castiel has never seen Elly even attempt anything near subtle but he doesn't say anything, just nods. Elly's chatter dies abruptly when the get outside and she stopped walking, a dumb struck and almost comically outraged look on her face. Castiel follows her line of sight to his car, or what used to be his car. The once pristine vehicle is covered in scratches, he can make out crude sayings like 'slut', 'whore' and 'fag'. All four of his tires are slashed open and the passenger side window is shattered.

He thinks Elly looks like one of those cartoons that blow steam out of their ears (he may be in shock) but the seconds tick by and the look melts into something more devious.

"Whoa, who did you piss off?" They were both focused on Castiel's carand didn't notice Dean's approach. He looks just as confused as Castiel feels and it distracts him from the fact his car is totally trashed.

"Hey Dean. Do me a favor and take Novak home, will ya? I have some stuff to take care of." Elly doesn't wait for an answer before heading back towards the school.

"You don't have-" Castiel begins but Dean cuts him off by giving him an open and utterly charming smile.

"Nah, it's no problem. Come on my Baby's this way."

Baby? Castiel follows Dean across the parking lot and stops at a classic black car. Dean seems to be beaming as he unlocks the doors. Castiel doesn't know much about cars but by Deans look feels he should say something.

"You keep her in very good condition." Castiel didn't think it possible but Deans smile gets bigger as he slides into the car. Castiel can't help but feel a rush of pride in himself. He said the right thing, for once in his life he didn't mess up a conversation before it even started. He realizes that he can feel himself smiling back at Dean as he gets into the passenger seat.

The drive is long but not as awkward as he expected it to be. Dean seems to have no problem talking to strangers and keeps Castiel interacting, the whole conversation being about random things. He's actually having fun and thinks, hopes, that Dean is too, he's kind of disappointed when he is telling Dean to pull into his drive way. Castiel has never been good at polite interactions but he knows that this was a good one and he didn't want it to stop, he didn't want Dean to go and... Oh, fuck it.

Dean turns his head to say something but Castiel catches his mouth in a kiss before he can speak. There is a horrific second where Dean freezes and Castiel is scared he is going to get punched right in his face but instead Dean lets out a deep groan and pulls him closer. A tongue peeks out to trace lips, asking for entrance and he allows Dean to deepen the kiss. Dean's hand is cradling the back of Castiel's head and he tugs lightly on his hair, causing a growl.

Before he can over think it Castiel is crawling into Deans lap, straddling his thighs and pressing them as close as possible. In the back of his mind he can feel the panic rising but pushes it down. Dean is hard and Castiel can feel him pressing into his own hardness, moving his hips just right, he is rewarded as Castiel lets out a moan and bites at his lips. It's getting hot in the car from their panting and body heat. Castiel can feel the need for air but is reluctant to pull away from Dean's perfect mouth for any length of time. Dean ends up being the one to end the kiss with a gasp.

"Holy fuck, Cas." his eyes are glazed over and he only spares a few breaths, plunging in for another intense kiss. Castiel feels dizzy as the hand in his hair gently gives him another tug. He cant stop his mewls of pleasure and lets his own hands wonder over Dean's chest and abs but they catch on the edge of Deans jeans. He breaks the kiss to stare deeply at Dean, asking for permission before pulling at the button and zipper. All he sees in Deans green lust blow eyes is _yes yes please yes_, so he goes right ahead with his plan. The one that he just made up two seconds before this encounter. Operation give Dean the best hand job he's ever had. Castiel goes in for another heated kiss while he works on getting Deans pants undone and boxers down just enough.

What he does not expect, however, is the feeling of Deans hands moving out of his hair to do the very same thing to him. He groans into Deans mouth as he shifts his hips back so that they both have enough room between them to move.

"Oh, God!" Castiel can't keep up with kissing when he feels Deans hand on him, the other moving back up to his hair. His own hands had only just pushed Deans boxers out of the way. Dean presses their foreheads together and lets out a small moan as Castiel grasps at Deans dick, his other hand pushed up under Deans shirt. Deans movements are slow at first, like he's never had a penis in his hand that wasn't his own but after a few insecure strokes he gains confidence and starts milking Castiel for all he's worth.

Castiel has to put all of his concentration into what he's doing with his hand. He is good at this damnit, now is not the time to forget everything he has learned in his adolescent youth. Running his thumb over the slit he uses the pre-cum as lubricant and goes to town. He quickly figures out what Dean likes the most, quick, slow, flick the thumb over the head and repeat. The car fills with gasps, moans and soft expressions of 'yes'and 'more.'

Sooner than Castiel would like he can feel the tightening of muscles and the warmth in his lower belly, letting him know he is about to orgasm.

"Dean… Nghh…" he tries to convey what he's feeling but can't put anything into words. Dean seems to understand though because he lets out a soft reply of "me too" and reaches around Castiel with his other-wise-not-occupied hand to fumble around in the glove box.

He pulls out a packet of portable tissues and rips a few out of the packet with his teeth, which Castiel finds unbelievably, stupidly, hot. Castiel mashes their lips back together when Dean has the tissues in hand and at the ready. They don't stay that way for long because Dean throws his head back onto the head rest to let out a long, deep keening noise as he comes and the sight of him sends Castiel over the edge too.

Dean leaves his head where it is as Castiel lays his down on Deans strong shoulder as they sit for a minute, catching their breaths, trying to come down from the post-orgasmic high. Castiel feels Dean reach for the tissues again, wiping both of their hands of cum, he decides to make himself useful by righting Deans jeans with his own.

Slowly he moves off of Dean, grabs his backpack from the floor and shifts closer to the passenger door, all while keeping his gaze locked onto Deans own.

"Well," he says as he props the door open "thanks for the lift."

And then he leaves.


	6. were all sterotypes and sex is pie

AN: and we are back lol. shortest hiatus ever! Thanks to everyone who reviewed you guys are awesome and we hope you enjoy :)

Authors: Heartbreakingecho and obsession-rules-me

Warnings: Drug use, Deans dirty imagination and some boy kisses

Chapter 6: We're all a stereotype and pie is sex oh yeah.

Is this… is this real life? Dean shakes his head waiting to wake up in his bed with uncomfortably sticky batman pajamas and a deep sense of shame. It apparently is real life though and Dean quickly realizes he has been sitting in Cas' driveway spacing out like a freak. Dean turns up his music and tries his best to not think about the fucking unbelievable hand job he just got in his car from a dude, a sexy dude but still. _That's another thing since when have I ever thought 'dude' and 'sexy' belong in the same sentence?_ A flash of Cas' lips pink and kiss swollen saying his name makes Dean almost speed through a red light and he prays a cop didn't see him.

Dean rotates between scolding himself for forgetting that _hello, you're straight_ and getting semi-boners wondering what other dirty things Cas would let him do to him in the Impala all the way home. Dean is relieved to see his Dads truck is gone and has just let out a sigh of relief when his phone vibrates angrily in his pocket . _Great what now?_ Dean flips open his phone and his ear is immediately assaulted with Sam yelling.

"What the hell dude? I have been waiting for you for like an hour!" Fuck his life he forgot about Sam.

"Sorry man, something came up. I'm almost there now." Dean backs back out of his driveway and hangs up as fast as he can because he can practically hear Sam Bitch Face (#3) over the phone. It is much worse when he gets to school to find Sam sitting out front like an abandoned first grader, pouting. Sam doesn't say anything just glares and goes to open the passenger door to get in but pauses as soon as he gets the door open. The Bitch Face upgrades a few levels

"Seriously, Dean? It reeks of sex in here. You ditched me to get laid and you didn't even bother to air out the car before coming to get me? I hope she was worth it." Dean opens his mouth with a smirk to say that he totally was but shuts it when he sees the look on Sam's face. _Right, not the best time ever to brag._ The drive home is awkward. Sam is so pissed he actually changes the radio station and Dean feels so guilty he ignored his brother for gay hand jobs he doesn't even say anything. He has too much on his mind to try and talk Sam out of his bitch-fest anyway.

The next morning he still hasn't stopped freaking out over his very awesome but terrifying first gay experience and Sam still isn't talking to him, Dean is pretty grumpy to say the least. The worst part is that Dean has never even had a slightly sexual thought about another guy and now it seems to be all he thinks about. Cas lips, Cas lust blown eyes, Cas naked and writhing beneath him, Cas, Cas, Cas! He knows that usually when people have gay freak outs they talk to people about it but Dean isn't really big on what you would call 'emotions', especially when it comes to sharing them. The person he would usually talk to about such foreign concepts (to him, anyway) is Sam but yeah, so not gonna happen.

Dean doesn't really know any gay dudes. His school has a GSA club and much to Deans horror Sam is a member but that seems so public. He knows if he went the whole school would know before the end of the meeting that Dean Winchester was having horny thoughts about dudes. It aggravates him even more when he doesn't see Cas all day at school and instead of being relieved it just pisses him off.

The idea hits him when he sees her with Sam leaving one of their little dweeb meetings. They have the same study period so Dean sits down at her table.

"Hey, Charlie." The red head looks up with a distrusting look on her face and Dean cant blame her. They barely know each other and before this she was just another one of Sammy's nerdy little friends but Charlie is also the only gay person Dean even slightly knows. Its a plus that she is friends with Sam so she wont go around telling everyone.

"What do you want Dean?"

"Nothing! Don't get so defensive, geez. Just wanted to… uhh… you know, talk for a bit." Dean shifts in his seat uncomfortably and Charlie just cocks her eyebrow at him and closes her lap top. She folds her hands in front of her impatiently and when Dean stays silent she sighs and spreads her hands out in a ' go ahead' gesture.

"How did you know?" Dean blurts it out fast and his face immediately lights a pink color.

"Know what?"

"That you were, ya know… into the stuff you're into?" Charlie's face loses its stern look and she smiles when Dean asks the question and her shoulders relax.

"Oh well, I don't know Dean. I read a lot of books about it, it just seemed cool. I didn't know you were so curious."

Huh. 'Curious.' That's a good way to put it.

"Books? They have books about this kind of stuff?" Dean reminds himself mentally to go to a book store a town over and buy one.

Charlie snorts "Well yeah how do you think I learned? Its not like you're born with it."

That's weird, Dean thought people believed they were born gay, maybe Charlie thinks its a choice. Can Dean really choose to not want to bend Cas over the table and do almost illegal things to him? He doesn't think he can, he has already been trying pretty damn hard.

"Well can you recommend a book for me?" Charlie's smile widens and Dean wonders what's so funny.

"Dean. Why don't you just ask Sam about this? He is your brother. It's not that embarrassing."

Sam? Sammy? His Sammy, reading about dudes doing things to other dudes? Yeah Dean knew Sam was in GSA but he figured it was because he was just a bleeding heart nerd like that, not that he actually into dudes. _God, I hope he isn't dating that Shirley guy. Sam could do so much better then Chuck._

"Dean? Are you okay?" Charlie's voice snaps him out of his shock but all he can do is nod.

"You should totally start with Harry Potter. It'll ease you into it better."

Wait...Harry Potter? Isn't that a bunch of nerdy kids books?

"Charlie, what does Harry Potter have to do with being gay?"

They both realize they have been talking about totally different things at the same time and Dean isn't sure which horrifies him more; that Charlie wanted him to read a book about freaking wizards or that he actually thought there was a guide book to being gay. Charlie looks like she really wants to laugh right in his face.

"Look Dean, no one but you can decide if you're gay or not. " Charlie opens her lap top back up and after a few clicks slides it over to Dean.

"Here. Look at these. Read some and tell me what you think." Dean knows he is totally blushing when he see that Charlie is showing him a How To page about man on man loving.

Much to Charlie's amusement and shock Dean spends the rest of study hall looking at the pages and getting redder and redder. They talk some, mostly about him and Cas. Charlie talks about her girlfriend a bit which means he isn't totally gay because that brings some non-Cas related dirty thoughts to the fore front of his mind for a while before Charlie smacks the back of his head and calls him a pervert.

"You said he is always with the hot girl right? Well, the obvious answer is get in with the best friend Dean."

Huh. Dean hadn't thought to ask Elly about Cas. He had seen her at her locker this morning and remembers thinking it was weird Cas wasn't with her.

"Thanks Charlie. I owe you. " Dean gets up and rushes out of the library knowing that Elly has a free period right now. He knows its rare to catch her alone and so he is surprised when he looks all over the school and cant find her with her usual group of friends.

He finally finds her lazing about under the bleachers in the back field, Korn blaring from her head phones and a joint dangling from her fingers. When he stops in front of her she doesn't say anything just hands him the joint and pats the ground next to her. Dean doesn't know what else to do but take the damn thing and sit. They sit like that until the song ends and she pops out the ear buds. Dean isn't sure how to bring Cas up casually let alone have the awkward 'does your friend like me' conversation so he sits there and they pass the joint back and forth silently. Dean isn't big on drugs, being an athlete and all, so he coughs every once and a while which elicits a small smile from Elly.

"You are such a rich kid stereotype, ya know that?" Dean blurts out randomly but all he gets is a laugh and a new joint passed to him. When did they finish the first one?

"Dean, you're an all American jock who loves rock music, drives a sports car and bones cheerleaders. I don't think you have much room to talk." She says it playfully and bumps his shoulder lightly. The silence feels less heavy to Dean and he is thinking of a way to switch the conversation to Cas when she speaks.

"He had a doctors appointment. He isn't avoiding you, ya big girl. "

"What makes you think I'm here to ask about Cas?" Dean tries to sound convincing but is pretty sure he failed when Elly lets out an angry snort.

Dean isn't sure how long they have been sitting here but he is pretty sure he is missing history and that he is going to miss practice too. He is also positive that for the first time in his life he is really stoned.

"Dude, I would kill for some pie."

Ellys eyes widen and she shoots up "You are a lucky man, Dean Winchester! I happen to know where to get the best pie in town. Follow me!" Elly is yanking Dean to his feet before he can argue. They're halfway to Elly's car when Dean swears he can hear someone calling his name. Oh god, its Sam, Sam who Dean has always told that only bored rich kids and losers smoke pot. He is so screwed, he is screwed and totally high. Fuck his life, again.

"Dean where are you going?" Sam sounds pissed and he already has a Bitch Face (#28) in place with Charlie standing behind him looking more then a little amused.

"Uhhh… pie?" Is all Dean can think to say and apparently its the wrong answer because once again Sam's Bitch Face amps up three levels and he sighs.

"Dude, are you high? You have class and practice!"

Before Dean can respond Elly steps in front of him giving Sam a suggestive up and down. She is looking at Sam like he is the pie, she must really like pie.

"Sam. It is imperative Dean and I go get pie but now that I think about it you're totally right. We really shouldn't drive while under the influence of drugs." Sam opens his mouth to say something but Elly takes his huge hand into her tiny one and tugs him towards the car "That's why it is perfect you are here, you can drive us!"

Dean doesn't know if its the drugs or the look on Sam's face but he suddenly finds the whole situation hilarious and laughs the whole way to Elly's car. She drives a black Mercedes with really comfortable leather seats and with Charlie following in her car Dean is pretty damn happy with the back seat all to himself.

_I miss Cas… wait, what?_

The entire way to where ever it is they're going Elly sings along with Aerosmith and gives Sam directions. The drive seems familiar, like Dean has been where-ever-the-fuck before but he just can't seem to remember where. They finally stop in front of a huge three story house with two fancy sports cars out front. Dean knows he has been here before and is trying to remember when as Elly leads them to a big kitchen and starts rummaging through the fridge.

"Aha! Nice try hiding the pie from me, sucka!" Elly smirks as she pops a delicious looking pie into the microwave. Sam looks more then a little uncomfortable and glares at Dean when he sees his relaxed smile. Pieces are dished out and, oh dear lord it really is the best pie ever. Dean would blame it on the now three joints he has shared with Elly but Sam and Charlie both seem to agree, if the way their eating their pieces are anyway to guess. Dean is perfectly content with his pie and high when he hears the front door close.

"Elly. That better not be my apple pie I smell."

Dean has just remembered where he is seen this place before.

It's Cas' house.

-THIS PAGE BREAK FEELS PRETTY (OH SO PRETTY)-

Castiel knows that Elly is in his house as soon as he opens the door, the entryway smells strongly of pot and the apple pie he baked last night. What he doesn't expect to find is Dean Winchester sitting at his table eating his pie. Dean is eating his pie.

"Novak! Look what I brought you! Now, where's the milk?" Elly loops her arms around his neck and smiles up at him like its Christmas.

"Hello Dean."

Dean looks just as surprised to see him as he is to see Dean and he thinks that Dean is going to bolt but instead he gets a silly smile and a "Dude, where did you buy this pie it's freaking amazing."

Castiel feels his face redden a little "I made it."

"No shit? Dude, your pie is the best tasting I've ever had. Could eat it all day " Dean is smiling at him and Castiel finds he just cant look away. They just sort of smile at one another and the moment feels oddly intimate.

"That's what she said." Elly giggles into his shoulder and Dean breaks the moment by bursting into laughter. Castiel decides he likes Deans laugh and he is pretty sure that is a very dangerous thing for him, he also might not care."Sam! Do you wanna see the Novak library? It's totally orgasm worthy!" Elly blurts out randomly.

"Can you show me the where the bathroom is too?" Charlie smiles shyly. Elly gives her a knowing smile and nods. Sam's face had gone crimson when Elly had blurted the word orgasm and didn't seem to know what to say so he allows himself to be dragged upstairs with Charlie close behind.

That poor boy is all Castiel can think as he watches Sam disappear up the stairs. He turns to ask Dean if he wants something to drink to find that during the second he is looked away Dean has stood and is now hovering above him. He is warm and smells like leather and pie and Castiel wants to think of something witty and sexy to say, like Elly would in these kind of moments, but his mind is being overwhelmed with just how close Dean is.

"You know Cas I was being serious. " Deans thumb is tracing his lower lip slowly, its a light caress but its making his whole body hum in satisfaction and oh yes, Dean is leaning closer.

"I could eat you all day." Dean is pushing up him against the counter and he has no where to move to.

"Dont you mean eat pie all day?"

"If that's what you wanna think' babe " Dean smirks and closes the distance between them, he tastes like pot, cinnamon and baked apples. Deans hands go straight into his hair and tug lightly like he knows that drives Castiel wild. Castiel's brain has officially hung the closed sign up for the day and allows his body to take control. His hands grasp Deans shirt and he can feel Deans hands sliding down his back to grasp his thighs. The sound of footsteps coming towards them brakes them apart and Castiel wants to curse who ever they belong to.

"Dean, Victor just called. He wants to know where the fuck you are. We really should head back." Sam stops and looks at the short distance between them before raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah sure Sammy." Dean grumbles as Elly and Charlie both peek around Sam and giggle at the sight of Dean and Castiel looking a little debauched.

"I'll give you guys a ride back to the school." Charlie offers.

"Hey, the band is having a party at my place this weekend. You will come, right Sam?" Elly is looking at Sam like he is about to take her candy or something, Castiel knows that look a little too well and isn't surprised when Sam swallows and nods. That apparently isn't good enough for Elly because she scowls, chews her lower lip and looks up at Sam with big light blue eyes pressing closer to him. From where Sam is standing as soon as he looks down he gets any eye full of cleavage and pink lips "Promise?"

"P-promise." Sam manages to get out and then is rewarded with a wide and genuine smile.

"Good. Charlie you heard him make sure Sam doesn't break any promises."

Deans moves back so that Castiel can walk them to the door but during the short walk his hand keeps lightly touching Castiel's and he is just close enough that occasionally their shoulders bump.

"I'm looking forward to that pie Cas." Dean smiles before he heads to Charlie's car and Castiel watches them drive away with all his blood flooding to some very awkward places.

"Please tell me pie is code for dirty wild monkey sex." Elly interrupts, Castiel rolls his eyes and turns to look at his friend with his best serious face.

"Since when have we been planning to have a party this weekend?"

"Since I decided you needed to tap that like yesterday. Besides Dean practically jizzed his pants last time he saw you perform, that plus you guys anywhere near a bedroom is a guaranteed good night for you."

Castiel doesn't have anything to say to that except to laugh and hug his best friend.


	7. He is no Angel

AN: Sorry for the shortness guys :) song is Dirty Talk by Wynter Gordon and Ludo Drunken Lement

Authors: heartbreakingecho and obsession-rules-me

Chapter 7: He is no Angel

The rest of the school week goes by in the blink of an eye in anticipation of the party. They spend the afternoons choosing songs and deciding on the best choreography, practicing and practicing. Elly makes Castiel and Balthazar spar while he sings to get in their Mixed Martial-Arts. She somehow convinces Anna (who isn't even on the team) to spar with her while she sings too so that Castiel doesn't feel 'picked on.'

Castiel spends Saturday afternoon being primped, dressed and then undressed. There is a half hour argument with Elly about boxers or briefs but they agree in the end that commando is for the best. That's about the same time that Balthazar and Anna decide that they're both ridiculous and go into a different room to finish getting ready.

He is squeezed into the oh so hated leather pants with multiple belts and a button up black shirt that Elly only allows him to button to just barely above his belly button. His hair left to its own devices, as no one can do anything with it no matter how hard they try. His eyes are lined with eye liner and his neck is decorated with a leather choker dangling a cross from it, the outfit is finished off with a pair of truly extraordinary black angel wings made of actual feathers.

Elly is decked out in her favorite leather mini skirt, kinky boots and black lace corset with matching white wings. She is let her long black curls down and lined her lips in bright red lipstick, eyes rimmed in dark black make up. When they're done getting dressed they stand before the mirror and Elly laughs triumphantly

"We look like every mothers worst nightmare." That seems to be a good thing and Castiel gives her a small amused smile. He can hear the beat of the music blaring from the speakers downstairs, the party had started hours ago but Elly had insisted they make an entrance with the band so Castiel hadn't even had the chance to see if Dean has arrived or not. Taking a deep breath he tells himself that this is just another show. He can tell that Elly senses his tenseness because she hugs him from behind and smiles into his back " If Dean Winchester doesn't ravish you tonight I might have to Novak. Don't be nervous, think of the whole show as fore play. Pretend you're performing for Dean and you will have the whole house coming down."

Castiel knows Elly's words shouldn't boost his confidence but they do and he can't help but smile a little.

The door opens and Anna pops her head in. "Wow you guys! You look fantastic, good thing too it's show time."

-PRE-MATURE PAGE BREAK-

The house is packed and Dean knows just by looking around that most of his school is there and maybe half of the kids from the prep school. Charlie had decided that it 'wasn't her seen but good luck' but Dean was determined to bring someone other then his brother to a party, so he asked Jo Harvelle. Dean and Jo have been friends since they were kids and she is practically his sister, she knows this is not a date, unlike any other girl Dean could have asked.

A strong techno beat is vibrating through the house, speakers decked out all over. There are two bars set up and a makeshift mini-stage in front the massive swirling stair case in the front entryway. Deans been here about an hour and still hasn't seen Cas anywhere and every time he strains to look through the crowd Jo and Sam both smile at him knowingly.

Jo had figured out that something was up with Dean about ten minutes in and hasn't let him forget how smart she is since. "Did you really think I wouldn't notice? Come on! I totally know you better than that!"

True, although not quite well enough to know he is crushing on a guy. But then again the night is still young. Awesome.

Dean is trying to have fun but starts getting antsy. It doesn't help his mood any when Meg notices him and he has to start dragging Jo around to dodge her, Sam sticks close by to divert Meg's attention in another direction when she gets too close. Dean finally sees a familiar face when Anna struggles through the mass of dancing bodies in the living room

"Hey, the shows about to start you should come get a front row seat!" Anna yells over the music and snatches one of his hands, Sam grabs another, making a chain when Jo grabs onto Sam's shirt. Anna leads them to the front of the stairs and yells to 'wait there' before heading up the stairs.

Anna comes back down a few minutes later to sit at her drums while Balthazar grabs the microphone, his English accent coming out of every speaker in the house. "Oi, you lot! Its show time!"

A surge of bodies rushes toward the stairs and press forward, bunching Dean, Sam and Jo closer. Balthazar starts a slow and steady guitar riff and Anna joins in with a steady beat.

_"I am no angel/ I like it when you do that stuff to me/ I am no angel/ I like it when you talk, dirty when you talk"_

Elly is strutting down the stairs purring the lyrics and smiling coyly at the crowd. Dean can hear the men in the crowd wooing every time she sings 'dirty talk' and when he glances to his side he can see that poor Sam's eyes locked on the way her hips roll. Sam seems to choke on his own air when she looks directly at him and licks her lips. God, he hopes he doesn't look that dumb when he watches Cas.

_"Kitten Heels, Lingerie/ Panty hoes, Foreplay/ Legs up on the bar/ in the back of your car/ latex, champagne/ bubble bath, whipped cream/ cherry pop tag team/ can you make me scream"_

A male voice joins with Elly's smooth angelic sorpano, growling the words and making the song somehow sound dirtier. Dean can see Cas coming down the stairs and he stops directly behind Elly grabbing her from behind.

They start swaying together as their voices mix, _god what is he wearing?_ Cas free hand is wandering all over Elly's mostly uncovered flesh and Dean had never noticed before what long strong fingers he has. Dean want those hands all over him.

_"I wanna do some dirty things to you tonight/ I wanna fight, all through the night, night…"_

Cas looks up at the first line of chorus catching Deans eyes as he reaches up and pulls Ellys hair back and growling the next few lines into her neck. Deans imagination places himself in the tiny girls place, Cas behind him pulling his hair and holding him in place.

_"I am no angel/ I like it when you do that stuff to me/ I am no angel/ I like it when you talk, dirty when you talk"_

The base gets louder and Cas lets Elly go to crawl slowly down the stair towards the crowd, he has yet to look away from Dean even as he gets on his knees and bends back tracing his hand from his crotch up to his neck.

_"Blindfold, feather bed/tickle me, slippery-"_

Castiel licks his lips and Dean knows without even trying that Cas is talking to him and damn, that's hot.

_"g-spot, nasty pose/ in a video/ love machine, by myself/ climax, hot wax"_

Elly has climbed down the stairs after Cas and has begun rolling around the stage and panting like she is being fucked as Cas sings. Cas eyes are lust blown and intense and bore into Deans mind. He starts to imagine them tumbling around on a bed, Cas blindfolded and beneath him telling him over and over again for more. Wrestling more then making out or kissing. Imaginary Cas gasping when Dean finally gets on top, 'I like it hardcore'

seems like such an appropriate line when Dean bites down on imaginary Cas' pulse point.

_"S&M on the floor, i like it hardcore/ I wanna do some dirty things to you tonight/ I wanna fight, all through the night, night…_

_/ I am no angel"_

Cas twirls Elly around and Dean feels an unfamiliar flare of jealousy when Cas' eyes finally leave his to look down on Elly before him panting the lyrics. When 'S&M' comes out of her mouth Elly hooks a leg around Cas' waist and he grabs a hold of it like he is going to hike her up and ravage her on stage. Elly laughs mischievously and Cas retaliates by smacking her ass and growling out the next lyrics with a deeper then usual voice. Dean punishes imaginary Cas by bending him over the bed and giving him his own not so little spank.

_"Can you go down/ are you up for it, baby/ can you turn me out, are you up for it/ talk to me..talk to me../ talk dirty to me.. talk dirty to me/ talk to me… talk to me…"  
_

Elly has both of her legs wrapped around Cas and bends back all the back giving the crowd a nice view of cleavage as Cas sings about not being an angel and rolling his hips. Damn, maybe Dean was wrong and Cas shouldn't be the one up against the wall. Dean feels the tenseness leave his chest when Cas finds his gaze again even as he letting Elly down only to grab her hips and sway with her from behind. Elly reaches behind and takes a hold of Cas choker and starts leading them both to their knees directly in front of Dean. At the last minute she crawls in front of Sam but Deans eyes don't really follow her. Cas is right in front of him telling him to talk dirty to him. The chorus is repeating now and Dean knows the song will be over soon. Cas is panting like Elly was and Dean recognizes the deepness and growl in his voice from that time in the Impala.

_"I am no angel/ I like it when you do that stuff to me/ I am no angel' I like it when you talk, dirty when you talk."_

The song abruptly stops and the whole crowd is cheering like its the end of the fucking world or something. Cas is grinning and before he gets up he gives Dean a cheeky wink. Elly picks up her red guitar to start up another song with Balthazar picking up the bass this time.

Dean glances to check on Sam and the poor guy looks like someone who has just seen his first porn, a mixture between horrified and turned on. Jo is dancing with some guy beside him ignoring her two friends public arousals and enjoying the music. Dean guesses that she realized who he was looking for and will either bug him about it later or doesn't care.

The song The Angelics are playing now is A Ludo cover and the only words Dean pays attention to are when Cas looks directly at him and says 'Without you, without restraint.' Dean smirks and tells himself he can wait till the performance is over because when it is Dean is going to make damn sure Cas isn't an angel anymore.


	8. Do the intermission Dance

**INTERMISSION BITCHES**

**Heartbreakingecho: So all sortos fun in the next chapter so I thought i would post a mini chapter cuz I'm a jerk like that :)**

Flashback waves

" How Cas met Elly aka The Beginning of a lot of Madness."

Castiel was a small six year old and quiet to boot so it wasn't a suprise when Raphael had decided to push Castiel and his new book into the mud. Castiel was wiping the mud out of his eyes when he heard a loud oofff and crying. He opened his eyes to find a little girl his own age with black hair and light blue eyes smiling down at him

" Punching people hurts. Wanna have tea with me?"

It seemed only polite when someone punches a bully for you to have tea with them " Certainly."

Castiel learned that day he liked tea quite a lot and that from touching Raphael they both had jerk cooties but all was well in the end Elly knew a cure.

:)


	9. Can we do that again?

**Another note from obsession-rules-me:**

Midnight Blue Angel 24 - he's just using a different one for now. The life of a rich kid and all. Lol, don't worry though, Dean's gonna bring it up sometime soon :P Also, the porn was all me… again. *hangs head in shame* I'm a bad girl. … Lmao xD

**Heartbreakingecho: Now dont forget to thank obsession for the porn guys cuz that is all her and her awesome ass brain at work. **

**Disclaimer: Seriously? WE dont own anything if we did then Jensen and Misha would have quit from all the dirty dirty things we would try and get passed the sensors. **

**Warnings: Full dude on dude loving in this chapter guys but if your minor i dk how you got this far anyways, thats kind of your parents problem not mine XD**

By the end of The Angelics last set everyone around him is dancing and for the second time in his life Dean is in a crowd watching Cas with a boner. He tears his eyes away from Cas long enough to glance down at his dick and think _this shit needs to stop, man._

Elly is stringing out the last notes to a Motion City Soundtrack song and Cas is almost on his knees, leaning towards the crowd. He has so much energy performing that he has been all over their little make shift stage and stairs but he always manages to end up in front of Dean after a few seconds. Cas spreads his arms out letting the last words of the chorus echo through the room and then to Deans utter shock tosses himself right the hell off the stage.

Their lips collide and Dean would be pissed because it hurts like hell but Cas' tongue is swiping over his lips and Deans been fantasizing about kissing Castiel since he came down those stairs dressed like a fuck-able angel.

There is a part of his mind that's panicking because everyone he knows, like ever, is probably there watching him make out with a dude, but the more dominant part of his mind is saying _get over yourself Winchester and kiss the smarmy bastard so good he will never think of kissing anyone else ever again._ Dean agrees with himself and pulls Cas closer.

The crowd has gotten louder, which Dean didn't even know was possible. He isn't sure how long they have been standing there avoiding breathing anything other then each others air but when they pull back dance music is playing and most of the crowd has moved back to the dance floor. Cas' arms are wrapped around his neck and he leans in.

"Do you want to dance?" he whispers directly into Deans ear and the feel of his hot breath makes Deans whole body go up a couple of degrees.

"Hell no." He gives Cas his best cheeky grin and the down right dirty smirk he gets in return makes his smile widen.

"Elly locks up the bedrooms during parties… but.." he leans in closer to whisper, "I know where the keys are."

Dean wants to protest when Cas' body heat leaves him but at the same time the word 'bedroom' is echoing around in his head and all he can do is nod. Cas disappears into the crowd and Dean plops down onto the stairs, his legs bouncing impatiently. He looks around to see if he can spot Sam or Jo, he sees the former being his awkward giant self as Elly practically jumps him. Jo is a little harder to find but Dean spots her dancing with a different guy and when their eyes catch she sends him a cheeky grin and mouths out 'later.'

Yeah… no way in hell she doesn't know who he was looking for now. Fuck.

He leans his head back, tries to concentrate on the vibrations radiating off the stairs from the ridiculously loud music and closes his eyes. He is so close to almost relaxed when he feels a hand pushing his shirt up, the problem being that the hand is way too small to be Cas. Deans eyes fly open and Meg is sitting next to him smiling like she totally isn't getting her whore cooties all over him.

Dean snatches her wrist and stands. "What do you want Meg?"

Meg smiles what Dean is sure _she_ thinks is a sexy smile "Come on Dean, you really think he can give you what you want? Lets stop dancing around each other. You know you want me."

Dean gives her his best 'I fucking hate you' stare "Yeah, maybe in Backwards Bitch Cuntland."

Meg is about to step closer when Dean feels a hand turn him around and lips meet his, _mmmm Cas_. Deans hands instantly start wandering as much as is decent in public and, okay, maybe some not too decent places too.

They pull apart and Cas is giving him what Dean has named his 'ravage me now please' smile. "Ready to go upstairs? I've got the key to the master bedroom." Dean doesn't notice if Meg is still there watching them or not when he starts following Cas up the stairs, with what is probably a goofy grin on his face.

The upstairs is huge and Dean has to step around more then a few drunken teenagers and making out couples before Cas leads him to a set of double doors and pulls a key out of his pocket. While Cas fumbles with the key Dean takes the time to stare at Cas' ass in leather and _thank you who ever made those fucking pants._

He doesn't realize that Cas asked him a question until he gets an expectant look from Cas, thrown over his shoulder, hands still on the door knob. Dean blinks a few times.

"I'm sorry, what?" which got Cas to laugh at him, so… _points, I guess._

"I asked what that girls deal is. She seems to hit on you a lot." Dean thinks he detects a hint of jealously but that could just be his wishful thinking.

"Oh… she's just trying to get in my good graces so that I'll let her harpy of a best friend date my brother. Apparently she took that plan of attack as 'seduce Dean so Ruby can dig her claws into Sam again.' which… fuck that. On so many levels."

Cas smiles shyly and finally swings the doors open before leading Dean in. " I can't really say I'm sorry to hear that."

The room is huge and Dean cant help but look around, there is a bathroom (door wide open), two doors that more than likely lead into two massive closets, a huge comfy looking four poster bed in the center and..

"Jesus Cas, are those mirrors on the ceiling over the bed?"

Cas doesn't give him an answer, he pushes the lock behind them and thrusts Dean against the door for a nice, thorough kiss instead.

-SEXY-TIMES PAGE BREAK-

Castiel cannot remember the last time he was this turned on. He starts to think that maybe he had never been this turned on before when Dean rolls them so that he has Castiel pinned to the door instead. His angel wings start to dig into his back but Castiel really doesn't want anything to stop the warm slide of Dean's tongue in his mouth. He moans a little as Dean pushes him harder, which digs the hard plastic into his shoulder blade.

He curses as he pulls their faces apart. Dean looks dazed and a tad bit confused, as his cursing wasn't the good kind. Castiel blushes and gives Dean a quick peck on the lips.

"Fucking Elly and her constant need for drama." He guides Dean further into the room as he starts to shrug out of the black wings. Dean takes this as his cue to start stripping Castiel of his clothing, popping the few buttons of his shirt and pushing the materiel off with the wings. Castile feels Dean's hands and gaze on this chest at the same time and almost can't take it, so he goes in for another searing kiss to distract him. "Mmmnn…"

Castiel sets his hands to start removing Deans own clothing as Dean had decided to start un-buckling the multitude of belts around his waist. He has just gotten to the Metallica t-shirt when he felt Dean hit the edge of the bed. He disconnected their mouths to give him a little push onto the mattress, smiling deviously. Without missing a beat Dean pulls the his shirt over his head while kicking off his shoes and Castiel takes the moment to pull his own boots off. He hovers over Dean for a second before diving down to the side of his neck to leave a trail of kisses as he guides Dean further onto the bed.

Dean makes a noise before grabbing Castiel by the hips and flipping their positions, landing between Castiel's thighs. He goes for Castiel's lips first, then down the front of his neck to his collier bone, stopping at his nipples. He gives one of them a flick with his tongue, which makes Castiel let out a deep groan and grab at Dean's short hair, trying to keep him in place. Green eyes lock with blue, the only sound in the room their panting breath, Dean lets his hands glide down Castiel's sides until they reach the edge of the leather pants, that are now way too tight instead of just tight enough.

Castiel finds it difficult to keep his eyes open as Dean tugs on the zipper and pulls it down. He only breaks eye contact to throw his head back when he feels himself release from the confides of his pants, letting out a deep growl of satisfaction.

"Fuck, Cas… you weren't wearing underwear this whole time?" Dean's breath is ghosting over his chest, hands pulling his pants down and off his legs. The only thing Castiel can do is arch into the sensation, jerking his head in the affirmative. Dean's breath moves to right behind his ear, gives it a good nip and says, "no wonder your ass looked so good. Begging to be fucked…"

Castiel uses the hands in Deans hair to maneuver their mouths together, moaning as he does so. Dirty talk. Bad idea. He wont last if there is dirty talk. When he is sure Dean is staying right where he is and not going on with the dirty talk, Castiel pulls his hands away from Dean's hair to cup his ass and give it a good squeeze. Dean growls deep into their kiss and Castiel starts working on getting Dean out of the rest of his clothing.

Castiel was naked. It was only fair. It totally wasn't because he wanted to stare at Dean completely naked. Nope, no sir, not him. Practically ripping Dean's jeans and boxers violently off of his body was all in the name of fairness.

Seriously.

Oh fuck, who was he kidding. Dean is gorgeous and once he's naked Castiel is pretty sure he just looked at him for a whole minute, breathing heavily and being over-all creepy. They only thing that gave Castiel pause though is that Dean looked back for just as long, with eyes hungry for Castiel in a way that he has never seen before.

"I should let you know…" Dean's voice came out deeper and rougher than Castiel had ever heard it and Castiel was afraid, in a very good way, he might start with the dirty talk again. "I've never really done this… with a guy before…"

Castiel tried to wrap his head around that. Dean was saying that Castiel was… his first? Castiel was Deans first. Castiel was Deans first. Castiel was Deans first. Nope, no matter what way he said it, it still sounded unbelievable. He must have been making a weird face because Dean began to fidget, looking more uncertain by the second. He had to do or say something fast, before Dean started to pull away. _Come on, brain, work!_

Castile says the first thing that came to mind. "That… is the hottest thing I have ever heard in my life." He grabs Dean's head, mashes their lips and thrusts their bodies together, hips first. Dean lets out a surprised sound that changes into a moan as their cocks rubbed together, causing delicious friction. Castiel wraps both his legs around Dean, keeping him in place.

"Cas." Dean gasped out when their mouths parted. Castiel could get used to those pouty lips saying his name like that, all kiss swollen and wet. He wanted to hear it again so he reached down to their conjoined lengths and began stroking them in time with their thrusting. He gets his wish as Dean starts chanting his name out softly with each up-word stroke.

But it is not enough. Castiel needs… _he needs…_

"I need you inside of me." The look on Deans face may have been comical in any other situation but seeing as Castiel needed this to happen like now, he decides not to comment on it. Shock quickly melted into want, back into shock, then sheer terror before turning into want again. He tries not to take it personally, first times are like that and _holy crap,_ thinking about that again makes him even harder.

Castiel uses the hand that not working their man-parts to reach into the side table to grab the bottle of lube and condoms he knew Elly left there for him, in every single room in the entire house (she is a crazy person like that). He looks back up at Dean to see if his mental freak out is over, happy to discover the look unrestrained desire on his beautiful face. He takes his other hand from their dicks, continuing to rub them together with rolls of his hips, pops the cap off the lube and is about to apply a generous amount onto his fingers when Dean takes the bottle from him.

"Let me." he says as he slides down Castiel's body, stopping right above his leaking dick. He squeezes the gel onto his fingers, rubbing them together to warm it up. Dean begins to kiss along the inside of Castiel's thigh as his hand gives his dick two strong strokes, moving down to his balls and finally, _finally,_ down to his entrance. He circles it a few times before sliding the first digit into him, biting down on a sensitive spot on his inner thigh at the same time.

"Ahh!" Pain mixes with pleasure as Dean works the finger in and out, lapping at the hickey that was sure to be there tomorrow. Castiel really wants that mouth lapping at a _different_ place but is pretty sure Dean wont go there. _And there's that first time thought again,_ Castiel cant help the moan that escapes him and grabs the short hairs at the nape of Deans neck with one hand, the other fisting into the sheets. His head rolls back onto the pillows as Dean pushes another finger into him, eyes wide open and he sees their reflection in the mirrors above the bed.

He stares at himself getting finger fucked. His face is flushed, his chest is heaving and his hips are gently rocking to the rhythm Dean has set, meeting every shallow thrust of his, now three, fingers. Castiel whimpers, his eyes slide shut, his hands unconsciously clench in Deans hair as Dean hit that oh so sweet spot inside of him. He can feel Dean smirk into his thigh before white hot pleasure washes over him. Deans fingers are hitting that spot over and over, harder and harder until he is a puddle of screaming goo, climaxing harder than he ever has in his entire life.

When he feels his breathing clam a little he looks up at Dean.

Castiel lets out a startled bark of laughter. Dean has cum all over his face, steadily blinking and looking for all the world like he has no idea what to do about it. So Castiel uses the hand at the base of his neck to guide him up towards Castiel's lips, the other hand grasping Dean's cock and rubbing the tip at his entrance. Dean gets the idea and forgets about the cum on his face for the moment, focusing on kissing Castiel for all he is worth and gently pushing inside of him.

The first couple of thrusts are awkward and slightly painful but soon Castiel can feel the pleasure building up and he begins to harden again. Dean angels his hips _just_ the right way, the soft head of his cock hitting Castiel's prostate, causing Castiel to growl deep in his throat and dig his nails into Dean's strong back. They find a rhythm, breaking only when Dean uses one hand to work Castiel's dick, stuttering then synching with the hard thrust of hips. Neither one of them can keep up with kissing for long as their breathing gets heavier and orgasm approaches. Whimpers, moans and the creaking of the bed mix with the sound of their panting and Castiel really isn't sure which one of them cums first. All he feels are the clenching of his muscles and Dean filling him.

Dean collapses on top of him, flaccid dick slipping out of him and they lay like that for Castiel doesn't even know how long in the afterglow.

"That was…" speaking is difficult, his voice horse from all the screaming he was doing but some how he forces the sound out, "…awe inspiring."

"Right?" Dean grins into his neck, still slightly out of breath. He wraps his arms under Castiel's body, embracing him in a tight hug and Castiel returns the gesture, wrapping his too-heavy arms around Dean. Castiel enjoys the moment while it lasts.

Too soon Dean begins shifting to get off of the bed and Castiel lets him, watching everything Dean does. He slides off the bed to stand, stretches his muscles as he walks to the bathroom, not bothering with any kind of clothing. Castiel's eyes are drawn to Deans hind courters, watching it bounce as Dean walks until he disappears.

He sighs as he lets his head fall back and looks at himself in the mirrors. Slowly he realizes that they forgot the condom, he can see it laying abandoned on the floor next to the bed. His brain is acting on half speed, he thinks he should have noticed that sooner.

Oh well. Who could really blame him? He ponders the thought for a moment, tilting his head to one side and blinking owlishly at his reflection. _That is kind of creepy, isn't it?_

The opening rift for Metallica's 'Sad but True' sounds from somewhere on the floor. That must be Dean's phone, Castiel's ring tone is "Don't Cha" by the Pussycat Dolls. Elly chose it and he's never cared enough to change it. He sees Dean in the mirrors make a dash for the phone and manages to pick it up before the call got sent to voicemail.

"What, Sammy?" Ah. That's why dean ran to get it. Castiel lifts his head up to properly look at Dean just in time to see him smile and hold up a wet rag. Castile nods his head and holds his hands up, catching the wet cloth right above his face. He wipes himself down as Dean picks up their clothing. "Whoa, slow down. What happened?" Castiel can almost hear Sam on the other end, frantic about something. "Oh, don't be such a girl. Man up." there is a slight pause before: "Bitch." and Dean hangs up the phone.

"What was that about?" Castiel is done cleaning himself up and Dean hands him his leather pants. Dean shrugs into his boxers before replying.

"Apparently your best buddy Elly tried to rape Sam. He's not as thrilled as he should be."


	10. Awkwardness and Piracy

**Authors note: We had to throw in some serious to move the story along and then smother you with silly but don't worry the silly sexy vibe shall always be there. Someone asked about Sam and Anna and I just have to say homeboy goes to MsGadgaard who is an awesome pants reviewer and darkphoenix2345 for sticking with us, public boners and all :)**

**Disclaimer: Just...just you know how it goes.**

**Warnings: curse words and piracy!**

It takes Dean over half an hour to actually find Sam. He keeps distracting himself with pressing Cas against the door, the wall and the rail of the stairs to stop and make out as much as possible. By the time they get to the center of the party Cas has hickeys all over his neck trailing down to his very visible chest and Deans had to yell at his dick like 20 times to_ behave for fucks sake._ Deans dick thinks he should _stop being a tease then and take Cas back upstairs_ but he cant sacrifice Sam to Elly even if Dean thinks the kid really needs to just give up and get laid. It doesn't help that Cas' hands are all over him every chance he gets.

He finally spots Sam hiding in a corner of the kitchen nursing a beer with Bitch Face #32 securely in place. Sam's eyes are locked on the doors that lead to the back yard and when Dean follows his gaze he just cant keep his laughter in. Elly is dancing with Jo by the pool, not really dancing dirty compared to what she does to Cas on stage but Dean is pretty sure Elly doesn't know how to turn off the sexy. Jo and her are tuning more than a few heads, to say the least. Neither girl seems to notice, they just keep dancing and laughing, Dean is also positive that Jo is totally drunk.

"Aww, what's wrong Sammy? Did Jo steal your date? I thought you wanted her to leave you alone?"

The glare Dean gets would melt a lesser man, good thing Dean is Batman, so just laughs at his little brother and smacks him on the back. "Come on dude what happened to Anna?"

Sam does that awkward foot shift people do when they feel like assholes and shrugs " I like Anna a lot but she has a boyfriend and I don't care who that psycho dances with. She is really hands-y, Dean. She touches me…" Sam stops and turns an incredible shade of pink Deans never seen on his brother before " like everywhere and, dude, she has to have ADHD or something, she can't concentrate on anything for shit. One minute she is groping me and the next asking me if I like tacos .She has to be the weirdest person I have ever freaking met. No offense Castiel, I know she is your best friend or whatever."

Castiel gives Sam such an understanding smile it kind of makes Dean want to kiss him again "I understand, Elly can be difficult to handle at times Sam. I have been doing it for nine years, after all. I suggest you look passed the surface and get to know her."

Sam opens his mouth but is interrupted when the girl in question tackles Cas from the side, almost taking Dean down in the process.

"Yay! You're done sexing! Come dance with Jo and me, Novak! We need some man in up in here! Way too much boob going on for my liking." Castiel gives Dean an apologetic smile before being dragged out the back door.

Dean glares his hardest 'you suck' glare at Sam "Good job dude, because you couldn't man up and take one for the team I'm date-less now." Dean gets an eye roll and a Bitch Face upgrade in response but Sam does hand him a beer so all might be forgiven. Dean leans next to Sam and watches in amusement as Elly and Jo dance around Cas.

The party doesn't really wind down like Dean expects it to. Instead he is dragged to dance with Cas a few times, which is awesome because hello best excuse to naughty touch in public ever. Jo even gets Sam's pouty ass to dance with her a few times and after a while he is loosened up enough that Dean stops worrying about having to go home anytime soon. The song 'Shots' comes on and Dean hates whoever chose it because as soon as the first notes blare across the speakers Elly is yelling out the lyrics and shoving actual shots into their hands. Dean does enjoy watching Cas shoot them down like a pro, licking his lips after each one, so he doesn't resist that much. It isn't all that surprising that Elly never seems to slow down but what does surprise him is that Cas is right there with her, matching her shot for shot. Dean would be lying if he said it wasn't really hot.

He kind of avoids that talk with Jo by letting Elly distract her, it honestly disturbs him how well they get along. It almost seems like Elly is doing it on purpose because every time someone interrupts Cas and him she is there dragging them to dance, get a beer or this one time she got someone to jump off the back balcony with her in their underwear into the pool.

When he thinks back, the last thing he will remember is being dragged up the stairs back to the master bedroom with the creepy mirrors above the bed and falling into the best drunken sleep he has ever had.

-NON POV SWITCHING PAGE BREAK? WHAT IS THE WORLD COMING TO?-

Bacon… Dean would know the smell of bacon anywhere, he freaking loves bacon and right now he loves whom ever is cooking it. His mouth tastes like tequila and… wait, is that strawberry? The curtains are still closed in the room and his side is depressingly cold. His suspicions on being in bed alone are confirmed when he turns to find that Cas is long gone. He is still in his jeans and has no freaking clue where his shirt is so he just goes without when he heads downstairs. He can lightly hear music coming from the same direction as the bacon smell and he follows his senses to the kitchen but stops in the doorway to take in the scene.

Cas is standing by the stove plating bacon wearing nothing but a pair of boxers and an apron that states: "I'm a cunning linguist"

God, even this girls kitchen wear is weird. Elly is dancing next to him flipping pancakes, both of them singing along to the stereo. 'Anything for You' by Ludo seems to be on repeat as they dance around each other dishing out food on plates and pouring coffee.

"You gonna come eat or eye bang Novak from the doorway all day?"

_Damn, caught,_ the food and coffee smell awesome though so Dean doesn't waste time on being embarrassed about being a pervert.

"Hey, where are Jo and Sammy?" Elly and Cas both give him an amused look at the same time .

"Your dear little brother passed out on the couch and I'm not even going to try to move that much man. Jo is in one of the guest rooms upstairs, sleeping it off after spewing all over Meg Masters, which was totally on purpose if you ask me." Elly barely keeps in her giggles and Cas is straight out laughing. Dean suddenly gets why they're best friends, they're totally both evil little party monsters.

The rest of breakfast is a quiet affair and after a few minutes Jo and Sam join them, both of them looking more then a little hung over but alive. Now, Dean isn't really what you would call good at feelings but it would take an idiot to not notice that Elly is quieter then usual and Cas' worried glances at his best friend. Well, when he isn't groping Dean under the table and initiating footsy.

"Whose up for a day by the pool? You and Sam can borrow my extra swim trunks and Jo can borrow one of Elly's suits. What do you guys say?" Cas smiles.

Dean can see the apprehension behind the words, his eyes practically begging Dean not to reject him. Dean finds himself realizing he doesn't want to disappoint Cas and that should really freak him out. It doesn't however and he can't keep from grinning and saying "That sounds like a good idea to me."

Deans rewarded with a bright smile,_ yes, I need to make that happen more, like way more._ He is shocked, he is having a nice moment with Cas and his dick isn't even involved.

"I have to run first, you guys go ahead. Novak, you know where my swim suits are." Elly doesn't give much room to argue because she is halfway up the stairs before Cas can argue.

Dean is handed a pair of ridiculous yellow swim trunks and shoved onto a room to change with Sam while Cas shows Jo where Elly keeps her bathing suits and apparently she needs help deciding because Cas isn't back

by the time they are done changing._ Damn there goes getting to watch Cas change._ Sam is fiddling with the drawstrings on his equally silly sponge bob trunks when Dean figures that this is as good a time as any to get the 'WTF did you do conversation?' out of the way.

"So what did you do to piss off the drunk little engine that could?" Sam's shoulders instantly fall and Dean totally regrets bringing it up because Sam has that kicked puppy look he used to get when they were kids.

"Dude, that's the worst part. I'm not sure. Maybe she just lost interest or something. I was pretty wasted last night, I don't remember much."

Dean hates these weird big brother talks he has to have with Sam sometimes, but they kind of come with the job and it's a job Deans has never thought of giving up.

"She doesn't look like someone who gave up Sam. She looks like someone who got rejected, pretty damn harshly too. I mean its none of my business but..."

"She is Cas' best friend and you're all in love with him and stuff."

If Dean had been drinking something he would have done a historically awesome spit take, he wasn't though so he settled for choking on his own spit. "Dude, we are not in love. Shut up!"

Sam didn't look convinced but just then Jo popped her head in and apparently has to give her unwanted opinion "Are we talking about Deans epic gay love story? I think it's adorable."

"WE ARE NOT IN LOVE AND WE ARE NOT AODRABLE. WE ARE TWO VERY MANLY MEN WHO JUST SO HAPPEN TO FUCK AND KISS, OKAY?" _Way to freak out, Winchester._

"And play footsy during breakfast." Sam snorts and Jo starts laughing.

"Which then leads to making Disney-esque goo-goo eyes at each other." The famous JoAnna Beth Harvelle ridicule has begun.

Goddamnit. This must be stopped and there is only one way to do that. Dean has commit double-homicide on his little brother and almost-sister and hide the bodies in Elly's ridiculously huge house.

Cas walks into the room and puts an understanding hand on his shoulder "They would start to stink and Elly's house isn't that big, Dean. Plus, Sam is huge he wouldn't fit in any of the good body hiding spots."

_Damn, I think I might actually be in love._ Dean shakes his head to clear it and gave Cas his sexiest look "I don't know what you're talkin' about, Cas. Ready to get all wet?" Cas gives him that weird head tilt look and nods.

They spend the next two hours in the pool goofing off. Dean became the dunking champion for a while only to be taken down by Cas and his adorable big blue 'don't hurt me Dean, I'm sexy' eyes. Sam thought it was hilarious Dean was taken down with a look and was properly punished by spending a few extra minutes under water. Joe declared the boys pool bullies after about an hour and got out to tan. Elly never showed up and it was getting harder and harder to wipe that 'I'm worried' look off of Cas' face.

"You okay Cas?"

Cas looked at Dean like he had just remembered he was there,_ okay that's kind of insulting_. "No. Her run never takes this long. She has been known to push herself too hard at times and I'm a bit worried."

"Well… you wanna drive around her running route and check?" Dean can see the gratitude flood into Cas' eyes and there is another look that's going to be the death of him in the future.

Cas doesn't answer just pulls him down and gives him a deep passionate kiss. Dean is contemplating the mechanics of pool sex and how quick he can scare Sam away when he hears what sounds like yelling from the front of the house. Cas is out of the pool and running around the side of the house before Deans brain even catches up. When it does, he realizes the louder voice is Elly's and he is right behind Cas but is blocked when Cas stops dead in his tracks. The arguing pair can't see them from where they're standing as the whole scene plays out. Dean feels kind of bad, it looks really private but Cas just wont budge.

Elly is standing on the front lawn having it out against an older man, the guy is considerably bigger then her but she doesn't seem impressed and is actually on her tiptoes to look the guy in the eyes. It would be funny if Dean couldn't see the look of utter rage on her face, if he couldn't see the way her fists clenched and her whole body seems to be shaking in fury.

"You are not welcome here and you know it Alistair! Now get the fuck off my lawn before I make you!" Ellys voice is strong and commanding, hell if Dean was that guy he would be fucking running to his car. Instead the guy gives her this creepy pedophile smile.

"Now Elly dear, lets be civil. We are family."

Dean moves around Cas as fast as he can and catches her fist before it can collide with the creeps face. He knows he is going regret it but he picks the smaller girl up and tries push her towards the house. Ellys eyes are wide and she looks like a complete stranger when she, _holy shit,_ flips Dean on his back and charges forward again. There is murder in her eyes as she marches towards him and Dean is just going let her kick the shit out of the creep because the smug bastard is smiling at her like it's all this great big joke.

"I am not your sister anymore, you sick fucking freak! I'm an only child!"

The guy is actually laughing now and Dean thinks she is actually going kill the guy when Sam sweeps her up, coming out of freaking no where. Thank god Sam is gigantic, his moose size useful for once. Dean is pretty sure Elly would get really bored in jail.

"We will finish this conversation later. When you are a bit calmer, perhaps? You can't hide him forever and he isn't yours to hide anymore."

"He isn't yours and he never will be as long as I'm breathing, Al! Fucking try me! I'm not a kid anymore!" Elly screams over Sam's shoulder, she is practically trying to climb over him to get at this Alistair guy as he gets in his car calmly, like he didn't just cause a giant ass scene. Sam waits until his car is completely gone before putting her down and even then Sam and Dean are both tense, she might try to take off, running after the damn car. She looks like she actually might before she finally turns to see Cas hiding in the side yard.

He has this look on his face Deans never seen before, a mix of utter despair and fear. Dean hates it and never wants to see it again, he doesn't really care who he has to help Elly pummel. Elly looks torn between hugging Cas and slapping him back to reality, thankfully she picks the hug. Its like an instant reaction and Cas is immediately snuggling into her neck, effectively hiding his face.

"Lets go swimming, yah Novak? I'll even let you dunk me a few times before I become King of the Pool."

Dean isn't sure if it's a sob or a laugh that comes out of Cas from where he is hiding. "Please, you don't have a chance. Dean is the current reigning King after I retired out of pity for them all."

Dean is confused, Dean is really fucking confused and he wants to scream ' _What the hell was that? Hello!'_ but the look on Cas' face is gone and Dean is scared if he asks that the look will come back and it will be all his fault. So instead he says " Please, winning with puppy eyes of doom doesn't count Cas. If it did, Sam would be king of the world already."

There is a lot of tension and confused looks exchanged between Sam, Dean and Jo who watched the whole scene from the doorway. Both Elly and Cas seem to be begging them to not bring it up though and soon they're all back in the pool fighting to be crowned King of the Pool. Dean is pretty far in the lead when they all decide that food is necessary and Cas drags Elly to the kitchen to make then all something to eat. Jo is lounging by the pool getting a nice tan while Sam and Dean aren't really sure what the hell to do with themselves.

" So uhhh… are we just not supposed to talk about this or..."

Dean cant keep in his tired sigh "I don't know, Sammy. That was pretty fucking intense and weird. What the hell was that guy talking about? If you hadn't shown up I'm pretty sure Elly would have beat that creepy fucker to death before I got to her. Nice save by the way Gigantor. I knew you were a freak for a reason."

Sam is giving him Bitch Face #2, the '_this is so serious right now Dean'_ look he had been getting since Sam was four. "Dude, I don't know. Did you get the feeling they were talking about Cas? He was pretty freaked out. "

Dean was avoiding that thought like Meg's nasty bits but he knows Sam is right. They were talking about Cas and it leaves a weird empty feeling in the pit of his stomach. He knows he doesn't know a lot about Cas but he suddenly feels like he should, he should so he can protect him. Dean always protects his own and damn, when did Cas worm his way into that category?

-THIS PAGE BREAK REMEMBERS BIRTHDAYS (LIKE A BOSS)-

Castiel is praying Elly wont bring up what happened while they toast the bread and pull out various ingredients for sandwiches. He is already so worried about what Dean must think. Is he thinking of an excuse to leave right now? Castiel wouldn't blame him if he was, the scene was horrific and Castiel knew his reaction wasn't exactly healthy.

"He made out with you in front of the whole damn school Novak, I doubt he's gonna bolt over my domestic dispute and as far as Dean Winchester knows that's all it was."

Castiel wants to believe her but he just can't this time. It was obvious that Castiel was who Alistair was referring to. Dean has every right to run and maybe Castiel should let him. "If you don't stop that I'm going to drag you outside and drown you right in front of him and won't that just ruin everyone's day. Plus, prison sounds really boring, so just relax, okay?"

Castiel really wishes his best friend would get out of his brain for a few seconds so he could mope properly. Elly has never been very tolerant of moping however so when Castiel turns to find her dancing to non-existent music like a drunk stripper he can't help his smile.

"What is that? That is horrible. Stop it."

Elly stops abruptly only to pull her hair back, puff up her cheeks like a blow fish and widen her eyes. She looks really stupid but when Castiel doesn't laugh she morphs her face into something even more ridiculous. She looks defeated for a second before smiling evilly.

"You wanna do the thing?"

Castiel feels himself blush and shake his head "We aren't children anymore Elly, don't be ridiculous."

Her smile is widening now " You totally wanna do the thing. You're such a child, Novak, don't try to hide it. Go get your boys and Jo. I shall prepare for the arduous journey ahead of us."

Elly is heading up the stairs before Castiel can argue and he suddenly feels nervous about explaining this to Dean.

"What do I tell them?"

Ellys head pops over the banister "Who said you had to tell them anything? Ye must shake thy ass and the Winchester shall follow."

When Castiel gets back outside Dean and Sam are earnestly wrestling in the pool like only brothers can while Joe sun bathes. Castiel waits a second to appreciate the water glistening off Deans uncovered body before clearing his throat. "Elly and I propose a trip. We were hoping you would like to come."

He has three sets of confused eyes on him now and he feels like running back in the house and hiding somewhere but then Dean gives him one of those fantastically sexy smiles

"Where are we going Cas?"

We? Dean is coming? Dean wants to come with him even after that debacle.

"It's a secret but we thought you might want to join us." Deans smile widens and Castiel kind of wants to go weak in the knees.

"So it's like a weird best friend thing? You want us to come?" The description is accurate but it also makes it sound so personal. Is it too personal?

"That's awesome Cas, count me and Sam in. What do you think Jo?"

Sam looks a little indignant that Dean decided for him but Jo looks excited " Will there be more tequila involved?"

Castiel nods and then heads back into the house. While the rest of them change Elly is packing everything they need into her car, including lots of snacks and to Jos utter joy alcohol as well. Castiel likes Jo and can see her quickly fitting into more of their escapades in the future.

Elly insists on driving and since its the afternoon already they wont get there until sunset which is perfect. Castiel can feel the stress of the day ease from him when the coast comes into view and he can see the confusion on the others faces.

"Dude, did we leave a pool to go to the cold ass beach?"

Dean looks a little disappointed but Castiel knows that will change when they get to their final goal. His heart practically sings when Elly turns onto the path leading off the main road. He can see the old house now and even Elly is starting to fidget in the drivers seat.

They all pile out and grab their supplies. Dean looks a little suspicious and to Castiel's amusement just a little scared.

The house is one of those big old fancy looking things with one particularly magnificent tower hovering over it, looking out over the ocean. It's surrounded by over grown rose gardens and a defeated looking iron gate.

"Follow me men and watch your step, there is treachery afoot."

The other three are eyeing the gym bag of equipment skeptically but if Elly notices their hesitation she doesn't acknowledge it. The house is even more magnificent then Elly's home with its old fashioned staircase in the entryway and giant open rooms. They all march straight up the stairs and towards the back of the house. Every step is familiar to Castiel, he has been coming here with Elly since they were children. Both left to their own devices while their mothers lounged on the beach and gossiped. He runs his hands along the walls and inhales the smell of the sea and roses that lingers through out the whole house.

He jumps a little when Deans hand grabs his own "This place is pretty cool Cas. Why am I getting the feeling there is more to this trip though?"

"Don't you dare give the secret away Novak or you will walk the plank, first mate or not!" Castiel hides his smirk when he shrugs at Dean as if to say orders are orders.

"Yes Captain, come along men." Dean looks like he wants to laugh and curse at the same time. Castiel doesn't blame him. It's an old game, two children running through an old mansion pretending to be pirates ransacking the wealthy. Elly the ever brave Captain leading her fierce fist mate Castiel into worlds unknown.

"Dude you guys are so dorky." Dean sounds like he is trying really hard to hide his smile. Sam looks like he is at Disneyland and Jo looks kind of bored.

Elly dramatically swings open the doors to the spiraling stairs that lead to the tower. She pushes forward without waiting and as soon as she hits the stairs she is running and screaming "We must take the tower men. We shall not rest until their booty is ours!" She lets out a hysterical laugh at the word 'booty' and he lets one small giggle escape himself. Castiel couldn't see completely but he thought he saw an eye patch covering her left eye. He feels a flush of embarrassment when he sees Dean looking at him like he is some sort of alien.

"You heard your Captain men. The tower will be ours!" Castiel screams before pecking Dean on the lips and sprinting up the stairs.

He hears Dean mutter " Oh hell no!" and his thundering steps behind him. Castiel is fast and knows the tower well so every time Dean gets close he steps just barely out of the way. He can still hear Elly screaming orders and other childish nonsense ahead of them, behind him he can hear Sam and Jo trying to catch up and laughing. When he glances back Deans smile is just as wide his own and his laughter just gets louder.

He feels a sense of triumph like he always does when he reaches the top. Trying to catch his breath while reveling in the feeling of being a child again, that is until Dean bursts onto the landing and pushes him against the wall with a fierce kiss. Well there goes all that hard earned air.

"I think I like I watching you go up stairs Cas. Now what does a fierce pirate like me get for catching his first mate, hmm?"

His voice is playful but his hands are getting even more playful as they run over his body. Castiel answers with a hungry kiss of his own and this time Dean makes a sort of growling sound into his mouth. Strong hands hook under his upper thighs and next thing he knows he is being picked up and his legs are wrapping around Deans waist of their own volition. In the distance he can still hear Sam and Jo thundering towards them but _we had a considerable lead_ he thinks as Dean takes his lower lip into his teeth nibbling it while grinding against him. They're both panting between kisses but if its from the long run or the kisses he isn't sure. He really doesn't care though when Dean latches onto his neck rotates between biting and sucking the spot like his neck has offended him somehow. Oh lord, him and Dean should play pirates more often. He tugs on Deans hair until he unlatches himself and moves back to his mouth.

"Ahheeemmm… isn't this fraternizing amongst the men?" An amused voice inquires. Apparently that lead wasn't quite long enough.

"Fuck off Sammy." Dean growls but Castiel is already unwrapping his legs and straitening their clothes.

"He is correct. We must carry on men the captain shall have us all flogged if we don't make haste to the treasury." Dean looks so debauched and sexually frustrated its cute and Castiel gives him a soft peck on the lips before dashing down through the door.

Elly is of course already hard at work setting things up, the room is open and only contains a large plush couch, an oak desk, a lavish fireplace and an old mattress that Elly and him had dragged all the way up there one night when they decided to run away to be pirates forever. She already has a fire going in the old fireplace and blankets scattered over the couch and bed. Castiels Captain maybe a pirate queen but she likes her comforts. He hears Sam and Dean both gasp and he knows they're looking at the wall facing the coast, or well where the wall used to be. Its completely destroyed now leaving the room open and giving it a perfect view of the night sky and sea.

"Come men, now we celebrate." Elly giggles holding up a large bottle of rum. Castiel had been correct earlier, she is wearing an eye patch and some time while they were behind she had wrapped a scarf around her waist, placed a dramatic hat with a feather on her head and got her sword to finish off her costume. Other than the make up and much more revealing top she looks just like the little girl that has dragged him up here when he was just eight years old squealing about treasure and the high seas.

"Do you guys… uhh do this often?" Sam asks, taking Castiel back to the present.

"Only about once a year, when we feel we need to be over whelming-ly silly. Elly believes you have to be silly some of the time or you die of seriousness."

Jo has already wandered into the room and is looking over the edge with a look of awe on her face. Sam is standing in the doorway looking hesitant while Dean simply walks passed his younger brother and makes a Sam worthy pout-y face "Why does she get a sword?"

Castiel reaches behind the old desk in the corner and pulls out his own old costume "Here Dean, I never wear mine anymore."

Dean smiles "Sweetness!" He unsheathes the blade but was obviously not expecting a real sword. "Your parents let you play with real swords? Man, rich people are weird." Dean mutters but he keeps playing with it with a silly gleam in his eye. Castiel gently gets him to put it down for a second and reaches up wrapping his old scarf around Deans hair. Next he snaps the eye patch in place and takes the old thick leather belt with the sword placing it over Deans jeans.

He is expecting to get a good laugh at Deans expense in revenge for the wall kiss. Instead, well instead he kind of wants to faint and ask him to take him now! Dean removed his sweaty shirt before coming in and with his toned chest, tan skin and rakish smile, plus the sword pulling his pants low on his hips, he looks like the cover of a bad romance novel.

Dean gets a nervous look on his face " What do I look that stupid?"

He really wants to say something, anything to keep Dean from removing the costume but his brain is occupied imagining Dean sweeping him into his arms, taking him in the sand rough and passionately like a true pirate. _Damn you Dean Winchester, you just gave me a pirate fetish._ It was such a nice innocent childhood memory, too.

Dean is reaching up to remove the scarf but Castiel quickly smacks his hand away, " No, leave it. I… I quite like it on you."

Deans nervous smile turns lecherous and he steps closer and even though Castiel knows its just from being on the coast and running up all those stairs Dean smells like a pirate, all sweat and salty sea, it's really yummy honestly. " So… Cas you uhh.. likey the pirate thing, ehh?"

He can feel his face flush instantly but he finds himself nodding.

"Dude no naughty time in the tower. Take that shiz to the beach. Geez, nymphos." Elly scoffed but Castiel can hear the laughter in her voice.

She has an old cast iron pot full of soup boiling over the fire while she fills old fashioned looking goblets with rum, Sam and Jo helping her set it all up. Castiel often wonders where she gets these things and if maybe she really was a pirate in a past life. It would explain a lot of her crazy perhaps, he has heard a long time on the sea can do that.

"If Dean and I wish to 'get naughty' as you put it we shall go below deck Captain."

Elly's smile widens. "That's good man! Now come have some rum with your captain, both of you!"

The rest of the night is spent drinking and laughing, everyone making pirate jokes every chance they get. Dean and Elly even get into a short sword fight in which Elly only wins because she backed Dean way to close to the open wall, Castiel properly reprimanded her for it but she was still declared the winner by a drunken Jo. Sam is the only one not drinking because someone has to drive them home later and Sam volunteered. Getting drunk two nights in a row didn't appeal to him for some reason.

It's well past two a.m. when Sam declares it time to go home herding everyone out of the old house and into Elly's car. Which was no easy feet with the four of them in their drunk state but Sam manages by giving them his best puppy dog 'please do what I say' look, Castiel is surprisingly helpless against that look. He lets Sam guide him into the back seat with Dean on one side and Elly on the other.

He doesn't remember the drive home, having fallen asleep on Dean right after Sam started the car.


	11. Thank God for Russia

**From obsession:**

**so this chapter has a lot of Sam/Elly moments. I just wanted to pop in and let you guys know whats running through my head. you know that face Sam makes when Becky is touching his chest when they first meet? The "can you stop touching me?" "no" part? that's what his face looks like in my head every time him and Elly interact… bwahahaha xD. makes me lol.**

**Warnings: boy kissing shouldn't be a warning, we dont have to warn people about boy/girl kissing*bitchfaces* anyhoo mini rant done. this chapter has mentions of slight torture ,attempted rape, alcohol use and of course the dirty workings of Dean Winchesters brain.**

Sam spends a good half hour getting Deans hung over ass out of bed and even then he is still dragging his feet until Sam shouts at him

"Come on Dean! The sooner we get to school the sooner you can get back to feeling Cas up."

That perks Dean right up, his shower is shorter then usual and he practically shoves Sam out of the door. He might speed a little because he has first period with Cas.

Dean doesn't notice people are staring at him as he wonders into his English class but Meg is notably absent so that blasts Deans good mood into over drive. He just can't stop grinning, which doesn't really help the curious glances from his class mates. Deans made his decision and he is sticking to it. When Cas finally steps into class he stops like he isn't sure if what they have leaks to school but Dean just has to smile and Cas is sitting right next him.

Last time Dean kissed Cas he had tasted like spiced rum and the sea, Dean wonders what he tastes like in the morning. He decides to find out and pulls Cas into him licking into his mouth as soon as Cas permits. He tastes like mint and blueberries which is an awesome combination and Dean really wants more but Cas pulls away, blushing like crazy.

"Dean we're in class, pay attention." Dean thinks he is just being a tease but when their teacher shows up Cas actually pulls his books out and starts following along. Dean doesn't pay attention, doesn't even try really. He spends all of class trying to grope Cas' inner thigh and when that doesn't work he texts him: _'Ever fooled around in a janitors closet?'_

Cas checks his phone behind his book and scowls when he sees the text quickly tapping out a reply. _'No Dean I have not but there is a first time for everything ;)'_

_Cheeky little bastard_ just when Dean is getting used to the whole innocent shy thing he changes into a sex fiend. It is a little confusing but in a keep you on your toes kind of way, all Dean knows is that it is definitely working for him. Dean is proud of himself when he manages to not get a boner in class and as soon as its over he snatches Cas hand before he can slip away and heads for the only closet he knows for a fact isn't locked during school. He drags Cas inside and need less to say they totally miss second period. He wont see Cas again until lunch so he wrangles all the kisses he can out of him before Cas insists that he has to go to anatomy.

"If you stop being a nerd and stay right here with me, I can teach you all about human anatomy, baby." All he gets is a laugh and an affectionate peck on the lips before Cas heads to class, Dean watches him go like a love sick moron.

"Hey Dean."

Dean turns to find Victor watching him with an unreadable look on his face, Dean isn't ashamed of Cas but he is kind of nervous about how Victor is going to take this. Everyone on the team looks up to Victor and Dean knows that however he reacts to Deans new found love of sucking Cas' face the rest of the team will follow. Victor would have been Captain if he'd had the time for it.

"Your boyfriend seems nice. I think we need an extra practice today, defense is way off their game." The quick shift in conversation throws Dean off but he gets Victors meaning. He doesn't care whose face Dean sucks as long as he keeps acting like their captain.

"Good idea, I was thinking the same thing. We will meet by the track as usual." Victor gives a curt nod and then a small smile before heading to his own class.

His next class is boring and all he really thinks about is how his mouth tastes like Cas now. The bell rings which means its lunch time, which also means its Cas time. Dean kind of feels like an addict when he starts towards the cafeteria looking for Cas in the crowd. He spots him by the same tree and looks just like last time Dean saw during lunch only this time is so much better because now I can do this Dean thinks to himself. He grabs Cas from behind and starts a trail of kisses up the side of his neck and when Cas melts into his arms he switches to the other side.

"You know Dean I am pretty sure that sex outside the cafeteria is against the rules."

Dean bites down before letting go and scowling at Cas' serious face "I never saw it in the rule book, if it isn't in the rule book it doesn't count." Cas laughs and Dean feels so proud of himself that he can make that happen.

"Aww look at the happy couple Meg." _God why does fate hate his dick._

Ruby has that nasty look on her face that every school yard bully gets and she is so lucky that Dean doesn't his girls.

"Yeah they're just to die for. I heard about your car Castiel. That's too bad, I guess you have to take the bus like the rest of the peons. " Meg sneers. Dean had his suspicions Megs skank ass had something to do with Cas' car and she just confirmed them in his head.

"I have two cars, so no bus for me. Now that I think about it, it's kind of funny actually. If someone hadn't vandalized my car Dean never would have driven me home that day and we never would have gotten together. I have to thank the vandals I suppose, even if they're so stupid they can't spell 'whore' correctly. " Cas says it all so sweetly but the look on his face is down right evil. Dean loves the crap out of it. Meg and Ruby both look pissed beyond belief and Dean can just imagine the rusty cogs in their brains trying to think of something bitchy to say.

Ruby gives her long blonde hair and flip before sneering "Whatever, have your brother call me Dean. I don't wait around for just anyone." and with that the bitch squad is retreating. Dean feels kind of uneasy because he knows Meg and Ruby don't drop things, they're petty vindictive little bitches.

"Those two are...unpleasant young women." Dean has to laugh at how incredibly understated that is, but before he can state that out loud Elly comes skipping towards them swinging some sort of big ass lunch box wrapped in a scarf in one hand and a fucking picnic basket in the other, whistling to herself. It's kind of annoying how not hung over she is after last night.

"Howdy partners. Ready for lunch? I'm freaking starving. What's with the looks? You guys look like you just survived a face down with the devil or something."

Cas gives his friend an indulgent smile before shaking his head " Nothing of import, just some natives being assbutts."

Assbutts? What the fuck is an assbutt? Dean is dating someone who says shit like 'assbutt.' Elly doesn't even blink at Cas' lack of cursing skills and just shrugs before heading to one of the outside tables. Cas follows, so does Dean as she unwraps the scarf revealing an ornate looking box that is made of layers.

"Is that a bento box?" Sam asks as he walks up next to Dean with his trays of cafeteria food. Dean rolls his eyes, _of course Sam's nerdy ass would know what the hell that thing is._

Elly just smiles and starts un-stacking the box pushing one layer towards Cas and then another to Sam. Ewww sushi, great now Cas is gonna taste like raw fish.

"Stop pouting Dean, I brought you something too." Elly giggles opening the picnic basket and oh yeah pulls out two burgers. Dean wants to peek into the magical basket to see if maybe there is pie hiding in there but Cas gives him a warning look, Elly likes her surprises.

Jo joins them soon after, stealing the food Sam got from the cafeteria with a declaration that he didn't need it anymore since Elly brought him lunch. After a brief argument, in which Jo wins by a land slide, he hands the tray over, pout firmly in place.

They all sit around enjoying their food, the burger is awesome and Dean knows that he makes more then a few obscene noises. Elly informs him loudly that his lunch was made by Cas, while she had prepared the sushi and other snacks. Some people from the team come by to ask about practice and Dean introduces Cas and Elly to each of them. Cas looks kind of shocked the first time Dean says 'boyfriend' but the look melts into something more like smug after the shock wears off.

Sam wont stop asking Elly about how she made the sushi and where she learned it but she just shrugs and says " Japan dude. Where else would you learn to make sushi?" Like its totally normal to have gone to Japan. That just leads to Sam nagging her about what Japan was like but Dean kind of gets the feeling Elly is enjoying all the attention from his dorky ass brother because she just smiles and answers all his questions.

Dean's team mates quickly monopolize his time however, pulling him away from the table, pulling him away from Cas, to talk strategy. No one really noticed his absence however, when he looks over at the table he sees Sam bothering Elly still and Cas deep in conversation with Jo. He's actually really glad both Cas and Elly get along so well with Jo, that she likes both of them in return. She has been a major part of his life for so long, means almost as much to him as Sam does, her opinion is important. Dean just hopes that she doesn't start telling any embarrassing stories from when they were kids.

-YOU CANT HANDLE THIS PAGE BREAK-

Castiel is all about math, statistics to be specific. It's nerdy of him, he knows, but when ever faced with new situations he does the math. The fact that Dean acknowledged their relationship at school is one thing, a beautiful thing, but Castiel can't help himself. It is entirely different to be naive enough to believe that this revelation of his will stick. He has been calculating the likely hood of Dean leaving him for a woman since that first day in the Impala and he cant just stop now.

From what he has gathered from the 'grape-vine' of high school gossip the three most likely candidates are Lisa Breadon, Meg Masters and Jo Harvelle. He ruled Masters out at the party on Saturday, subtly but he got the answer he was looking for. Breadon, on the other hand, was more complicated for figure out. He has been at Huntersville for a week now, soaking up as much as he could on Dean ex-girlfriend. From what he can tell the split was messy, complicated and no one really knows what happened but from observing her closely he can tell that she is with child. Dean is loyal, Castiel can tell, he wouldn't abandon her like that, she must have cheated on him. He mentally crosses her off his list.

Which only leaves Jo Harvelle. The most troublesome of the three. He likes Jo and can tell that Jo likes him. The problem being that her relationship with Dean seems to be a very close one. Like one day they're going to wake up and get married, because it's the right thing to do.

Castiel find his chance to do some recon during lunch when Dean walks away with some of the Lacrosse team. Sam is distracting Elly and Jo is happily munching on the fries she procured from Sam, ripe for the picking.

"So, Jo. If you don't mind me asking, how do you know the Winchesters? You three seem close." Smooth Castiel, add Sam into it so you're not obvious. He feels a twinge of pride in himself.

She looks up at him from her stolen lunch. "My mom is kinda friends with their dad, we grew up together." Childhood friends, interesting.

"What do you mean, 'kind of?'" She looks a bit uncomfortable for a moment, like she shouldn't say but after a moment she continues.

"My family owns a bar, The Roadhouse, its up on Main street. John is a regular, has been for as long as I can remember. Mom's kicked his ass more than a few times." Jo laughs but Castiel can feel the apprehension behind the joke. "Why are you so interested?"

She smiles wickedly at him and he knows that she knows why he is interested. Smart girl. Castiel's like for her grows a little. "I was just assessing your relationship with Dean." He finishes lamely, not quite sure how to proceed from here. He can no longer be sly about it, the girl has him figured out but its too embarrassing to come out and say 'have you had sex with him? Are you likely to do it again?'

It must be written all over his face though because she laughs and gives his back two firm pats. "We aren't like that Castiel. Promise." she winks at him. "Not that he's never tried, of course."

Oh no. Castiel can feel his world start to crumble. Dean had tried to have sex with this woman, this smart, funny, attractive woman and the odds of him never trying again are slim at best. She doesn't notice his anguish and continues speaking.

"It's actually a really funny story. Like really, really funny. Gives me a good laugh every time I think about it and embarrasses the crap out of Dean." She smiles at him. "Hey, do you wanna hear it?"

Elly must have felt those best friend vibes because he can feel her hand on his, which draws Sam's attention to Jo. "Tell Castiel what?"

She Cheshire-cat smiles back at him. "The end of the world."

His eyes widen and then a grin to match Jo's spreads across his face. "Dean will kill you if you tell Cas about that." He pauses, for what Castiel assumes is dramatic effect. "Do it."

They turn back to Castiel and Elly, greeted with twin looks of confusion and burst out laughing. "Okay, okay." Jo calms her laughter down to a minimum. "We were like fourteen, right and stuck baby-sitting Sam, so we took him to Singer Salvage, the junk yard down the road from my mom's bar. Bobby, the owner, said we could play hide-and-seek if we promised not to break anything."

"Hide-and-seek? Really?" Elly interrupts, glancing over at Sam, mischief in her eyes.

"Dude, I was like twelve. What kind of twelve year old doesn't like hide-and-seek?" Jo and Elly both laugh. Castiel still doesn't think this story is funny.

"Lemmie finish!" Jo giggles, "anyway, yeah, hide-and-seek. Sam was It and Dean and I go off to hide, right? Well, we try and get into this one car like three feet up and Dean's lumbering ass bumps into a carburetor and there's this mini-avalanche of crap. It come tumbling down on us, trapping us in this junker." More pausing, more dramatic effect. Castiel is still not feeling it. "We were there for like two hours, I kid you not! Dean is steadily getting more and more freaked, humming Metallica to himself and trying to get the door unstuck. I'm just sitting there, waiting for midget-Sam to show up when I feel a hand on my thigh and when I looked at Dean this is what he said, word for word," she drops her voice into an imitation of Deans baritone, "'We could die in here Jo. I don't wanna die a virgin. Please have pity sex with me.'"

Castiel blinks as the three around him practically fall off of their seats laughing. That was humorous. It also means that Dean didn't want to have sex with Jo out of a real attraction, just teenage stupidity.

"Oh my bejezzus, you had to have done something funny in retaliation, please tell me what you did next was _hilarious._" Elly gasps out between giggles.

"I punched him. Right in his nose." She made a punching gesture to emphasize her point. She lets out another bark of laughter, "he yelped like a puppy."

"Which is how I managed to find them. I heard Dean all the way on the other side of the yard and followed the screeches of 'why'd you hit me?'" Sam starts to laugh again and this time Castiel can feel himself joining in.

"There wasn't even that much junk trapping them, I got them out in like five seconds."

He feels bad laughing at Deans pain but it really was a very funny story and now that Castiel has successfully ruled out Jo, he can relax. No immediate threats to his relationship with Dean. Their odds have just gone up significantly, Castiel is in a very good mood indeed.

Castiel finds himself enjoying school for the first time in a long time. His last few classes passed him by in what feels like seconds and he is headed to the library during his last period when he realizes he hasn't felt that usual panic that overwhelms him when he is not with Elly at school all day. It's new and makes him feel lighter as he steps into the cool silence of the library and heads to his desk in the back. He spots Sam studying with a group of other juniors and gives a little wave. Sam waves back enthusiastically and goes back to his books leaving Castiel to his much needed nap before martial arts practice. Elly had hinted at giving the club a good kick in the ass this afternoon and he wanted to be well rested. He is just gotten comfortable with his music playing and his eyes closed when the chair is pulled out from under him.

He looks up to find a tall guy he is never met before smiling down at him while Meg and Ruby laugh at a table near by. Seems like someone needs to be taught some manners. "Hey fag, did I keep you from your nappie?"

Castiel stands and checks to make sure his ipod isn't broken before addressing the moron in front of him " I understand that you require picking on others you perceive as weaker to compensate for the lack of size in certain areas but I recommend you look else where. I am not going to stay reasonable if this continues."

The guy looks confused and pauses to process what Castiel said before his face darkens " Are you sayin' I got a little dick, rich boy?"

Meg and Ruby find this hilarious and are laughing louder, Sam's study group has stopped talking amongst themselves and looking at their books to watch. Castiel can tell Sam is poised to jump to his defense and he gives Sam a slight shake of the head, I can handle this, he thinks at the larger teen.

"Awww. Gordon, the fag thinks you aren't man enough for him." Meg cackles causing her and Ruby to burst into laughter again.

Castiel was hoping the librarian would stop this but she seems to have stepped out. It seems he might have to resort to some sort of violence when Gordon's face reddens and he steps further into Castiel's personal space, obviously trying to intimidate him. " I don't like your tone."

Castiel takes that last step forward, making Gordon and himself practically nose to nose " I don't like being called fag or having some Neanderthal breathe his foul breath on me, it would be in your best interest to back away."

Gordon looks confused, this is obviously not going the way he had planned. Castiel should have blithered and been scared, instead he is crowding Gordon's space and just daring him to swing with his eyes. Gordon backs away slowly and heads back towards his table with the girls " You and your boyfriend better watch your asses."

"Don't worry, I tend to always have my eyes on Deans ass." Castiel smiles and that earns him a laugh from Sam who had gotten closer when Castiel wasn't looking.

"Damn Cas, you're kind of a badass." Sam laughs nervously, " Wanna come help me with this? Dean said you're really smart." Castiel stops the death glare he was directing at the 'dumb ho' table and gives Sam a slight nod.

He spends the rest of the period helping Sam study, who is exceptionally bright and Castiel suspects didn't need assistance at all but instead wanted to avoid another confrontation. He finds Elly waiting for him outside the library and they silently head to the changing rooms. They're almost there when she abruptly stops and looks at the floor, she has a pained look on her face and he finds himself holding his breath waiting for her to speak.

"I think you should tell Dean about Alistair." It's barely above a whisper but he hears it and all the muscles in his body tighten.

"No Elly." He heads into the boys locker room to change hoping to end the conversation but he realizes that he should have known better when he hears her footsteps following him. His odds had just gotten better, telling Dean about that now would just drop it back down to below where it was during lunch.

But that isn't the real reason he doesn't want to tell Dean, is it?

"I'm serious Novak, Dean will understand that it wasn't your fault. You have to see the way he looks at you. He won't care." She mumbles, her eyes staying locked onto the tiles. She won't look up or step closer, obviously nervous. He knows that she is right, Dean wouldn't abandon him or think less of him even. He owes Dean an explanation but the idea of explaining everything, retelling something he has been avoiding thinking about for two years terrifies him.

"I will tell him after practice." She looks up, surprised and opens her mouth to say something else.

"Dude, Elly this is the boys changing room. Get out, ya perv." Dean snorts from the doorway. They both jump at his voice and Castiel is relieved to see Elly has melted the serious concern off her face into her usual playful smile.

"God Dean, so jealous, I have already seen Novak naked you know. There is nothing to be jealous about. Change quick bitch, practice is going to be long." Dean looks amused when he opens his locker and starts to change. Castiel tries not to look and concentrate on changing his clothes because he knows that if he looks he will not get to practice on time and have to face Elly's mighty wrath.

"You know Cas, it's no fun if you don't take it off slow." Dean smirks, already changed into his gym shorts and t-shirt.

"Do you plan to assist us when you're done with your team again today Dean? If so I will see you on the mat." He leaves Dean with his eyebrows raised and his smirk wider as he steps out and heads to the field.

He doesn't get much more chances to flirt with Dean, Elly was serious about kicking their asses. Castiel has never done so many sit ups and push ups before in his life, nor ran so long. By the time they get to the gym they're all panting and sore. The entire club is trying to kill Elly with death glares alone but she either doesn't notice or care, by the smile on her face. Castiel suspects the latter. Deans team is already in the weight room but most of them just seem to be standing around talking and when Dean sees them file into the building he smiles brightly and heads over.

Elly sacrifices herself to Balthazar, leaving Castiel free to spar Dean and he is grateful, no one likes to spar Balthazar. He is flirty, glib and touches all the _wrong_ places. Castiel notes to bake her some cookies later.

"Ready to get taken down Cas?" Dean teases, Castiel doesn't reply but simply trips Dean and pins him to the mat.

"I am very scared Dean. I beg of you, please don't hurt me." Castiel smiles down at him. A hand grasping his legs, his chest pressed to Deans or sitting above him while he sweats and pants. Deans hands wander to places that have nothing to do with fighting and makes Castiel gasp more then a few times. Dean doesn't seem too interested in winning and tries to steal a kiss every once and while when he is pinned but Castiel never lets him. It is starting to get ridiculous, Castiel leans down to his ear, " If you want a kiss then you have to earn it. Win, Dean."

Deans eyes widen and he gives Castiel another one of those rakish smiles and flips them. " Oh, you are on Cas!"

Dean stands and stretches a little, he gives Castiel a tight nod and a 'bring it on' look. Castiel goes in for a kick and Dean easily blocks it looking unimpressed. They spend the next few minutes exchanging blows neither one giving the other any room. Dean finally gets him by faking to the left, picking him up and slamming him to the mat. Castiel finds his hands pinned above his head and a triumphant Dean hovering above his mouth. He can feel Deans hardness pressing into his own and he gasps closing his eyes waiting for the press of lips but it never comes.

"You're a kinky bastard, ya know that Cas?" Dean chuckles, the vibrations of it humming though his body. Castiel tries to squirm out of his grip but that just causes further friction in certain areas and he instantly stills.

"Dean kiss me or I swear on everything that is holy I will make you."

He watches Deans eyes dilate and his tongue wet his lips slowly, " Is that a promise Cas?" He wraps his legs around Deans waist and turns tumbling himself on top of Dean, his mouth colliding against Deans almost painfully hard. Deans tongue slips into his mouth and invades it like he is trying to taste Castiel. Dean lets out a happy "mmm" so apparently he likes what he finds. Castiel is moving down to give Deans neck a much needed nimble when a hand smacks the back of his head."I said spar not get your sex cooties all over my mats, assholes! You're lucky everyone else left to change." Elly scolds standing above them, her eyes are laughing but her face and voice all serious trainer when she says " Stay an extra hour and practice you strikes, ya horny bastard. Dean you drive him home. I am not having that boner in my car."

Neither of them have moved and the gym door slams signaling her exit. Dean smirks up at him and shifts out from under him, Castiel knows why she left them alone and feels his heart fall into the bottom of his stomach.

" Dean? Can I talk to you about something?"

-THIS PAGE BREAK IS REALLY AN AUTHORS NOTE: So we know its really random and crap to have this part be Elly's POV but echo and obsession both have a serious problem with being serious and epically fail-

Elly doesn't like to over think most things much. It isn't that she is dumb, it's that she knows life is short so why bother wasting it on depressing thoughts? So instead of dealing with her drunken mother or Cas' asshole parents she preferred to skip and play as a child. Now that she is older she would like to be able to say she can handle things with an air of grace and dignity like Novak does but she doesn't so she takes another shot from her very large bottle of vodka and thanks god for her very high alcohol tolerance.

She already had quite a few and is using beer as a chaser so she is pretty close to wasted when her doorbell rings like twenty times. She had assumed that when she didn't drag her not so happy ass off the couch that who ever the hell it was would get the hint but apparently they're fucking slow and don't get the hint. She hears her door knob angrily jiggle and lets out a frustrated sigh as she pushes herself up. She doesn't bother putting something on over her black bra and panties before she angrily swings the door open. She figures if they are so determined to eat her fist they can do it with her undressed.

Sam Winchester the giant is standing on her porch gaping at her. Seriously? What deity did she piss of this week?

"Dean isn't here." She flinches at the slur in her voice and knows that she is using the door to hold herself up.

Sam face goes from flustered to all concerned puppy when he hears her slurs. "Are you okay?"

She really doesn't need this today. Any other day she could plaster on a smile and pretend flirt until poor little Sammy gets uncomfortable enough to leave but she doesn't have the energy right now so instead she just heads back to her beloved bottle and leaves the door open. If Sam wants to follow he can and if he doesn't then it isn't her problem. She hears the door shut as she is un-gracefully plopping back onto the couch, downing another shot and chugging the last of her beer.

_Russians really do make the best Vodka, I should totally move to Russia, I bet now that the commies are gone it's totally awesome. Alistair hates the snow and Novak can have snow sex with Dean. Although really if they're going to move it should really be somewhere with more entertainment and where Dean can speak the language. England then, yeah England is good._

"It's way too rainy in England for Dean. All he would do is bitch about the weather." Sams voice volunteers from next to her and, oh yeah, she talks to herself out loud when she is drunk.

" Do you mind? I am having a conversation with myself here, it's totally rude to interrupt." She reaches for the bottle but that damn nosy giant moves it out of her reach

and takes a swig. He flinches but doesn't gag or cry, so she is kind of proud.

"What the hell are you doing getting drunk in your underwear at four in the afternoon Elly?"

She wonders for a second if she can take Sam Winchester. He is so damn big but she swipes for the bottle anyway.

"Fuck off, why do you care? I'm having a shitty day now gimme my booze." She sounds super whiny and girly, it kind of makes her sick because she knows she is going to cry soon. "Do you know what it's like to know you ruined your best friends life? Huhh Sammy? That it's my fault Novak has to go see a therapist once a month, that he gets nervous in crowds because he is scared my creep of a brother found him somehow."

Sam looks confused and pauses, she takes advantage to swipe the bottle out of his huge sexy hands and takes a drink. She very ungracefully falls on her ass in the process. _I wonder how good he is with those hands?_

"Okay, seriously, don't change the subject and I can't believe you aren't aware you're thinking out loud." Sam scoffs before plopping her off the floor and depositing her on the couch before sitting down.

"Alistair is my brother." She mumbles into the bottle and Sam can obviously tell she is thinking of taking another drink because he snatches the bottle away and takes one of his own. He coughs a little but holds it down.

"Yeah I got that. What does that have to do with Cas and that scene on your lawn? How is this your fault?" She leans back and rests her head in his lap, he tenses but doesn't move to push her away. She must look really pathetic if Sam is tolerating her invading his personal space.

"Technically he's my half brother from my Daddy's side. He was like already graduated when I was born so I never got to know him very well. I knew that when I was about four Daddy kicked him out but that was it."

Sam looks down at her and the look on his face makes her want to get up and run away to do something immature and dangerous. She readying herself when his hand comes down and starts petting her hair. "I'm listening."

"Daddy never talked about Al. He was this big mystery my entire life, a ghost of a brother I never had but kind of always wanted. Novak was the closest thing to a brother I have ever had but I guess at the time I thought it wasn't the same thing. So stupid." She sobs.

Sam's hand keeps running through her hair, he is strong but gentle and she hears the liquid in the bottle swish as he takes another drink.

"I was sixteen and Daddy started to travel more for work but wouldn't take me with him. He said I had to finish school first and I was mad at him. So I looked Al up. He was so happy to hear from me, told me I was such a clever girl for finding him. How he had this big fancy job and apartment in the city. That me and Novak should come stay with him, he was dying to see him he said." She doesn't want to say the rest so instead she buries her face in Sam's thigh for a second, he smells like books and some kind of girly cologne. She really likes it and wants to stay where she is.

"Elly?" He says it gently so she keeps going.

"He...stared at Novak a lot. I I knew it was weird but I didn't want to leave. I had just gotten my brother back and I was so excited about it that Novak didn't even ask. I still avoided leaving them alone though, almost like I knew but was too selfish to admit it. When ever he tried I would pout until I got my way. I could tell he was getting pissed off, one day he got really mad at me. Yelled that I was a spoiled bitch like my mother and that I should learn to share my toys. Like Novak was some sort of treasure I just wouldn't hand over. It freaked me out and...so I told Novak we were leaving but he argued with me. Said he didn't want me to regret ruining the chance to spend time with my only brother. Novak is like that, he never thinks about himself just what everyone else wants. So I agreed to stay one more night. I should have left but I don't know, I am a selfish brat, I guess because we ended up staying . Alistair came back with this shiny new necklace for me and all these apologies. " She lets out one more ragged sigh before pushing forward, Sam is going to hate her and leave her to stew in her own self pity when she says it but what the hell she has gone this far.

"That night I fell asleep next to Novak and woke up and he was gone. I checked all over the house before going into Alistair's room, he was really weird about his privacy. When I tried the door it was locked but I... I heard something so I banged on the door and when I heard it again I just kept banging. When he wouldn't answer I started to kick it, I kept kicking it and finally I guess I got a lucky kick in cos the door fell open. He... had Novak on the bed, later the doctors said he didn't actually" she chocked back a sob "he didn't get to what he wanted but the damage was done. The doctors said that Novak was lucky Alistair had wanted to play with him first, I guess, cut him a few times but, " She shifts again and takes one more creepy sniff of Sam " the doctors wouldn't tell me everything he did, just that there was no actual rape. He had him for hours Sam and I was just sleeping in the next room." She lets out an angry snort, " When I kicked down that door and saw Novak all tied up I kind of lost it, threw myself at Al and just started swinging but I was just a kid and never took my martial arts training seriously. So obviously he uhh got away from me and there was so much blood. I called 911 and then the cops came. "

Sam is looking down at her in silent shock, she takes the moment to reclaim her booze and take a long swig to steel her nerves because Sam is going to get up any minute and tell her what a selfish child she is. It seems like they sit there forever with him looking at her like that and her hugging her vodka like a teddy bear. She isn't crying anymore but his hand is still running through her curls, its relaxing and she feels her eyes slipping shut.


	12. Cas BAMF extroardinaire

**note from obsession-rules-me:… why am I always the pervert? D: huh, echo? WHY? *pout* the peoples on the internet are going to start thinking I have nothing better to do than write porn for you. rawr *chomp***

**Echo:*flails* PORN! Haha its not that you have nothing better to do it's that you spoil me! So cool kids points if you can guess who Ellys Daddy is and thanks for the reviews folks, Bane of the world , darkphoenix2345 and get a shout out for sticking with us! **

**Warning: OH wow uhh, violence, lots of boy loving on boy, lots of silly, you know the usual!**

**Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure I'm not Eric Kripke so ya know...**

Dean doesn't say anything when Cas finishes his story, knows that there isn't anything to say that will erase what happened, he pulls Cas close and doesn't let go until he absolutely has to. Cas explains that Elly's father had taken care of everything, paid for all the therapy and even the unnecessary surgeries to make sure Cas wouldn't have scars to remind him. Dean feels his stomach go sour when Cas says he didn't leave his home for months and that when he did he had to have Elly with him, that she was the only one he could tolerate touching him for a long time.

As they walk to the car Dean grabs Cas' hand and he doesn't even try to get Dean to let go. While he is driving Cas home though he notices Cas is sitting as far from him as he can and _no way is that gonna fly_ so Dean pulls him close until he is practically in Deans lap. Cas just sighs and snuggles in closer. He hates it when he can see Cas' house and makes a decision when he parks in the driveway. He sends a quick text to Sam, feeling slightly bad that Sam has to deal with Dad all by himself but he gets out anyway. He follows Cas up to the door and into the house. Cas doesn't protest, only gives him that curious owl look and leads him to his bedroom.

It's still too early in the day for sleep so Cas turns on the plasma TV and puts in a DVD, sitting on the bed gesturing for Dean to join him. Dean doesn't know if its okay to talk yet, he decides to wait until Cas does but conversation never comes. Cas seems content to just sit with Dean but his eyes are unfocused so Dean is pretty sure he isn't watching what ever is playing across the screen.

When Cas starts getting ready for bed so does Dean. They end up cuddled under the covers exchanging soft kisses but they're both too emotionally drained to do much else.

It kind of becomes habit to drive Cas after that day even after Cas' favorite car comes back shiny and new looking. Elly drives him in the morning and Cas meets him and Sam by his Baby after both their practices are over.

He gets used to having Cas hand in his own and Elly's insane chatter in his ear. She seems to take Dean monopolizing her best friends time well although Dean seems to be the only person she is willing to take it from. What does surprise Dean though is how much time Cas actually spends with Balthazar and Anna. He had thought they were just band-mates, that 'we're not really friends, per say' thing that rich people tend to do but the four of them are really close. Dean gets the feeling Balthazar doesn't like him much but Anna is nice enough, Dean doesn't mind spending time with them as long as it makes Cas happy.

The Lacrosse team is doing awesome and Elly is talking about using her Mixed Martial Arts club for world domination but Cas insists they need to recruit more members first, they have already talked Jo into joining. They spend the weekends at Elly's house because apparently she doesn't have parents and just popped into existence because the world needed more crazy. Elly has stopped groping and making sexual innuendos at Sam and Dean isn't sure if Sam is relieved or pissy about it. Sam isn't sure himself and told Dean he would tell him when he did. It's an amazing month of kissing Cas, sleeping next to him on the weekends and is generally just really fucking nice.

Dean should have known the peace wouldn't last.

It's kind of been building but he tries avoiding thinking about it because he deserves down time damnit. Meg and Ruby haven't exactly been quiet about their dislike for Cas but thankfully most people ignore them. There have been more then a few nasty arguments but so far nothing too bad. Cas is all into that turn the other cheek crap and he usually distracts Dean when he brings it up by molesting him so Dean hasn't gotten around to actually thinking about it too hard. He is kind of curious how they have been keeping Elly in check but all Cas does is smile when he asks. It happens on a Friday at lunch. Cas and Elly seem to be perkier then usual that day, both smiling more and laughing at nothing. Elly has replaced her usual stripper wear for a simple white sundress and isn't wearing as much make up. The dress is lacey and flowey, obviously expensive, she actually looks her age. Cas is dressed down too and Dean is pretty damn curious why but knows all he is going to get is one of those weird twin stares they do when they're being silly jerks.

Dean is digging into his Cas-made lunch when he hears it, oh god the giggling. Dean is going to have nightmares about those giggles, he just knows it. Ruby and Meg have made a habit of sitting within listening distance the last few days because they have nothing better to do. Cas is handing out pie and pouring sparkling cider into cups for everyone when they realize they need forks and Elly happily volunteers to go get some.

"So whats up with you two today?"

"Today is Elly's birthday. She isn't usually in town for it but wanted to stay so we could celebrate with you, Jo and Sam. She didn't want to admit she asked to stay so she asked I not tell. She would hate for anyone to know that she has emotions beyond hyper and angry." Cas whispers giddily. _Aww Cas giddy is adorable_ it makes Dean want to hold him down and tickle him. Dean is making a plan of attack when the giggling from the devil corner gets obnoxiously loud at the same time Elly re-enters the quad, holding some sort of flyer with an unreadable expression on her face.

She looks like her brain is on overload or something. When Sam stands and waves his hand in her face her head snaps up. "Excuse me Sam, could you hold my earrings?"

She doesn't wait for an answer and hands the simple pearl earrings into Sam's hand stepping around him. The flyer falls to the floor and Sam picks it up, he looks ill when he hands it to Dean. It's Cas, at least Dean thinks it's Cas, his face is so swollen and bruised you can't really tell. The poster is a series of pictures of Cas, close ups of his wrecked face and cut up chest. It takes Dean a second to realize they were the evidence pictures from Alistair's attack. Sam once told him Ruby's older brother was a fucking cop and how she used to brag she could get information about anyone. On the bottom in big bold letters it reads **"CASTIEL NOVAK LIKES IT ROUGH."**

Cas is too busy talking to Jo to notice Deans expression until he turns and when he does he isn't looking at Dean, he is looking at Elly marching toward the demon spawn corner. They are sitting with a few people, a couple are guys Dean knows have no problem hitting a girl. Sam and him shoot up at the same time, almost running to catch up. Dean has a few choice words for Ruby himself.

Elly stops right in front of the table and delicately slips her heels off. _Why is she stripping?_ She leans ridiculously close to Ruby before hissing " So do you want to do this now or later?"

Ruby looks more surprised than scared, which kind of shows how dumb she is " What, you gonna beat me up cause I hurt your buddies feelings?" she smiles up at Elly, sickeningly sweet when she says, "tell me Elly, how do you share with Dean? Do you take turns or are you one happy family?"

The look Elly has is familiar to Dean and it takes only a second to place it. It's the same look she gave Alistair before she tried to climb the mountain that is Sam to kill him. The look gets creepier when she adds a smile. "You are such a sad little thing you know that? I mean how pathetic can you get? Resorting to childish bullying to get Sam's attention. What's wrong Ruby? Did Sam get tired of riding the community bicycle?"

"Please, if anything Ruby got tired of Sam. The Winchester boys are losers just like their drunk Daddy." Meg sneers.

Dean stiffens and steps forward " Bitch, you watch your mouth. I don't hit women but I'll make a fucking exception."

Gordon jumps and immediately crowds into Deans space like a macho moron, Ruby is still preening as she stands and steps closer to Elly. Deans fist tightens when he feels a gentle hand on his shoulder. The touch makes him relax a little and the soft voice next to him finishes the job. "Dean you can't. You have a game this weekend. Your team needs you."

"Yeah Dean, listen to your bitch and crawl back to your loser friends." Gordon laughs.

Cas steps in front of Dean, he thinks he sees Cas give Elly a wink but Dean doesn't get it.

"Dean, Sam, you can't get into a fight, you both need to stay out of trouble," Cas calmly explains as he lets his hand drop from Dean's shoulder. "I, however, can."

_And holy shit_ he head butts Gordon. Dean hears the sick crack of Gordon's nose and the howl of pain. It is the single most hottest thing Dean has ever seen Cas do and that's saying a lot. Cas is hot. Dean hears a squeal and turns to see Elly jump over the damn table to tackle Ruby to the ground. There is a lot of screaming and confusion as teachers flock to the scene trying to get through the crowd of students that accumulated while he wasn't looking. Gordon seems to be out for the count but his buddy isn't and when he comes towards Cas he calmly dodges the guys punches, Cas is so damn fast. Cas gets a good hit in and grabs the guy by the hair bringing him down and drives his knee into the guys stomach.

_My boyfriend is a total BAMF...fuck...yes!_

Ruby is still shrieking like a banshee because the teachers are having major trouble getting Elly off of her. "How is she so strong?" The gym teacher howls as he tries to get her under control.

Dean loses track of the Ruby smack down when Cas cracks another guy in the head before stepping around him and stopping in front of Dean. Dean opens his mouth to congratulate Cas on being a total badass when he pulls Dean down for a rough kiss. The kiss is hungry and aggressive, it just screams_ mine bitches_ to everyone watching! Dean fucking loves it. He would never admit it but he is pretty sure he whines when Cas pulls away and looks to Sam.

"You really should help them or it will take forever to get her off."

Sam looks like he is the one that got knocked on the noggin but nods and heads over to gently pull Elly off of Ruby. As soon as his arms wrap around her and she realizes who it is she goes all gooey like a sleepy kitten. Sam sweeps her up bridal style and is giving her his best ' that was bad, no' look but Dean can tell his heart just isn't in it.

Elly seems to be loving being in close proximity to Sam and looks up. "I ripped my birthday dress and now I've got jerk cooties all over me, so don't you Bitch Face me Sam." Oops, maybe Dean shouldn't have told her about his nick name for Sam's face.

Dean is surprised when Cas just sort of bursts into mad laughter at his friends childish rant. The teachers make Sam put Elly down and attempt to usher everyone that was in the fight to the Principal's office. The crowd dissipates slowly leaving Sam, Dean and Jo to stand there confused.

Jo speaks up first " Dude your boyfriend is a total BAMF!"

Dean gives Jo a lecherous grin "Right? It's pretty hot." Dean turns to look at his very confused brother. "You okay there Sammy?"

Deans question knocks the confused look off Sam's face. "She didn't even try to grope me!"

They head to the office after grabbing Cas and Elly's things. They're just about there when Dean thinks to grab one of those stupid posters that are all over the school as evidence. Vice Principal Douche-Nozzle is talking to Ruby and her jerk off friends first so they find Elly and Cas sitting outside his office, both of them grinning like idiots. Cas looks relaxed lazily stretched out in his chair next to Elly. Dean has only ever seen him this relaxed after sex.

"What's so funny over there you two?" Dean smiles and Cas grin gets bigger. Elly is hiding something and Cas nudges her till she pulls her hands out from behind her back and reveals chunks of long blonde hair with a sheepish but pleased look on her face. They all burst out laughing again and the secretary gives them a disapproving glare.

"Aren't you worried about them calling your parents?" Jo asks genuinely concerned but Cas just gives a snort.

"My parents are in France and I doubt Mr. Adler is important enough to get through to Mr. MacLeod."

_God rich people are weird_, Dean thinks for the hundredth time since meeting Cas. " Who's Mr. Adler?" he decides is a better thought to voice.

Sam rolls his eyes at him.

"The Vice Principal."

"Oh, Vice Principal Douche-Nozzle. I've always wondered what that guys name was." He smiles and, speak of the devil, the guy ushers Ruby and Meg out, both girls edging farther from them when Elly gives Ruby a cheeky wink.

"Mr. Novak, Ms. MacLeod, come in please."

They both file in, Cas unable to hide his grin while Elly hands Jo all of Ruby's hair. This isn't going to end well Dean can already tell, Mr. Adler doesn't look amused.

They wait around for a half hour before the secretary snaps at them to go to class. Dean is distracted worrying about Cas all through the rest of his classes, he gets a few pats on the back from friends and Sam's ' I'm worried lets be girls and talk about feelings look' drives him nuts. He gets a text from Cas during practice _" I wonder how you would taste with my cum in your mouth. Sounds delicious, Sincerely Cas. "_

Dean drops the weight he was holding on his foot and growls in pain, he gets a funny look from Victor and gives him a nervous smile. He slides his phone back in his pocket but it vibrates again, almost immediately. _" Can you drive while I have your cock in my mouth? I bet you could ;) Sincerely Cas."_

So apparently fights make Cas horny because the entire time Dean is in practice Cas sends more and more texts, all of them insta-boner worthy. He is trying to kill Dean he just knows it. He gets one about fucking in the pool that is damn descriptive and even though they don't know why the team spends the rest of practice teasing him about the epic blush that spread across his face after he read it.

Cas is waiting for him out side of the gym door when practice lets out and tells Dean that they both got suspended for two weeks, Dean suspects they should have gotten worse but apparently Mr. Douche-Nozzle had a very long conversation with Elly's Father. Thinking about what he knows about the Vice-Principal Dean gets the feeling he never wants to meet Elly's Dad.

Cas is practically giddy on the drive home and won't keep his hands off of Dean, kneading his thigh, letting his knuckles gently brush over Deans dick. _Goddamn, it is getting awfully hard to drive with a hands-y Cas,_ _no matter how hot it is_. Dean begins to worry about his Baby's safety with him driving her in the state he is in and thinks maybe he should pull over somewhere. The decision is made for him when Cas switches from his thigh to his cock, rubbing his erection through his jeans.

The action was so unexpected that Dean actually gave his Baby a wrench into the middle of the road before quickly correcting himself, jerking her again. He put the blinker on, signaling that he was going to turn into the woods when Cas' hot breath ghosted across his ear, the hand on him squeezing just right. "Keep driving."

Dean is half-tempted to obey, just go along with whatever dirty, dirty things Cas had in mind but thought better of it. "No way. I'm not risking crashing my Baby."

"Poo. That's no fun." Cas pouted out and it is so hard for Dean not to kiss that pout right off Cas' face, _concentrate goddamnit._ Dean pulls the Impala into the first dirt road he sees, vaguely recognizing it as a way into the camping grounds. His mind is otherwise occupied by the way Cas' hand is moving on him and the feeling of kisses running down his neck, to really be sure. Triumph rolls over him along with the pleasure as he sees the abandoned camp sites. He carts his Baby to a gentle stop, throwing her into park and when he turns to face Cas he mashes their lips together in a fierce kiss. Cas moans into his mouth when Dean runs his hands through Cas' hair, tugging slightly.

"Cas." He gasps out, separating their mouths. They pant into each others space for a second while Cas works on the zipper of his jeans. He gets the button popped before Dean gets a better idea. "Back seat. Now."

Dean knew Cas was graceful but watching him climb over the seat into the back, all clumsy and eager, he never would have thought so. Not that the way Dean follows, tumbling half on top of him, is any better. Cas stretches out along the back seat of Dean's car and Dean cant help but admire the view for a moment before claiming Cas for himself, lips latching onto a spot on Cas' neck Dean knows for a fact is ridiculous sensitive. Cas arches into Deans touch, hands going into Dean short hair then dragging down his back and landing on his ass, giving it a nice squeeze. Dean lets out a grunt as he grabs at Cas' shirt, pulling it up and over, breaking contact with Cas's skin only long enough to get the offensive cloth off of Cas' perfect body.

Cas gives him the same treatment and before Dean knows it they're both naked, their clothing littering various places of the Impala. Dean crashes their hips together, both letting out a long moan as their groins rub together and Cas throws one leg around Dean's hip, allowing for even more friction. Their tongues wrestle for dominance as they rock together, Cas wins when he manages to use the leg around Dean as leverage to flip their position.

He hovers over Dean for a moment, taking in the sight of Dean. Cas does this every time they have sex and it's one of the sexiest things Dean has ever experienced. Having those lust blown blue eyes trained on every move he makes, taking pleasure in just looking at him makes Dean harder than he's ever been with anyone else. Dean is over the whole big gay freak out thing but sometimes it just blows his mind how different everything is with Cas, how much more intense.

Eyes locked, Dean watches as Cas slides down his body. He leaves a trail of kisses and licks, stopping to lap at his bellybutton, making Dean break the eye contact to let his head fall back onto the door and moan loudly. There was no one around for miles, they didn't need to be quiet. He weaves his fingers through Cas' silky soft hair as Cas dips down lower.

The first fleck of Cas tongue on his cock causes Dean's hips to jerk upwards and Cas chuckles at his eagerness. This is the first time Cas has gone down on him and Dean has been dreaming of that perfect fuck-me mouth on him since the first time he saw him. Dean watches through hooded eyes as Cas takes the head into his mouth and licks at it like a lollipop. The fingers in Cas' hair flex, pulling just a little making Cas moan on his dick, the vibration shooting down to the root. Dean lets out a moan of his own at the sensation. One of Cas' hands plays with his balls as the other wraps around his leaking cock and Dean's hips jerk again when Cas lets just a little more of him fall into his mouth. Dean tugs at Cas' hair, harder this time and growls out, "stop teasing, man. I'm seriously gonna die here if you don't get the fuck on with it."

Cas groans around him and swallows Dean as far as he'll go. Bobbing his head up and down, Cas sucks and licks at Dean, letting out all of these little sounds that are driving Dean crazy. Dean cannot help but look at his dick going in and out of Cas mouth, that sweet, sweet mouth stretched out around him, glistening with pre-cum and saliva. Dean feels himself getting closer to the edge of pure bliss and part of him wants to warn Cas but the other kind of wants to get him back for the whole cum all over his face thing from their first time together.

The option of talking is quickly taken away from him however when Cas reaches up with his now free hand, since getting all of Deans cock into his mouth, and shoves his fingers into Dean mouth. Dean lets out a surprised grunt but the fingers aren't going anywhere judging from the look in Cas' eyes when Dean glances down at him _so why the fuck not?_ He sucks on the digits, a little weirded out but turned on when Cas starts moving them in and out of his mouth, matching the pace on Deans cock.

Dean will forever deny the low guttural whine that escapes his when the warmth of Cas mouth leaves him, taking the fingers in his mouth with him. He tugs on Cas' hair to try to get him to go back to sucking him off, thinking he succeeds when he feels Cas lick a long stripe up his shaft from base to tip but is sorely mistaken. The fingers that were in Dean mouth are now rubbing at a very awkward place.

He knows that he's done that to Cas more times than he can count now but Dean is pretty sure he is so not ready to be a bottom. His eyes must have gone wide because Cas is suddenly right next to his face, giving him little kisses everywhere. "Shhh, Dean, its all right. I would never do anything to hurt you." he starts nipping at Dean's ear and he knows Cas is trying to calm him down but Dean can still feel that finger circling him. "I don't plan on doing any more than this for now. We have to get you used to it before I fuck you silly."

Dean makes a mental note, _fighting not only makes Cas horny but also aggressive as fuck._ And as much as the though scares him Dean is pretty sure he likes it. Likes the thought of Cas taking charge and fucking him like he's fucked Cas. So he lets his body relax as much as he can and if he starts humming a few bars of Master of Puppets when Cas finally pushes that finger inside of him, no one has to know but him.

It's weird and burns a little. Cas just keeps it there, waiting for something and Dean realizes that Cas is waiting for him to say or do something. Dean shifts, making the finger sink a little deeper into him and Dean tenses. Cas pets his hair and kisses his temple. Way to make me feel like a girl, jackass. "You have to relax Dean."

So Dean concentrates on relaxing. The finger doesn't burn anymore and he nods his head, giving Cas the go ahead to move it. The gentle movements feel good but not as good as Cas always made it look. Cas wiggles it around a little and Dean suddenly gets what he's doing. He's looking for Deans man g-spot. Dean hopes he finds it soon, he can feel his erection weaning and its making him a little depressed. He was so close to cumming earlier.

Pleasure suddenly smacks him like a Mack truck to the face. "Fucking shit!" _That that feels awesome._ Dean groans as Cas hits that spot again, looking him straight in the face. Cas is smiling at him, it isn't even an 'ima sex you up' smile, its more dare he say it loving. That look on Cas' face, like Dean is the most important person in the whole world, has Dean's breath coming out in pants and his erection coming back full force.

Cas moves back down his body to suck his whole cock in his mouth in one go, sliding another finger in at the same time. The warmth of Cas' mouth mostly blocks out the burn but Dean doesn't notice it at all as Cas immediately goes for that sweet spot. He feels like he's being attacked by pleasure and can't take much more of it. He would be lying if he said he wasn't embarrassed at cumming so quickly with fingers up his ass but he really didn't care at the moment.

He cums in Cas' mouth, his moan getting louder when he realizes that Cas is swallowing it down like a champ. Dean runs one hand along Cas' back when he collapses on top of him, the other reaching for Cas' dick and is surprised to find it already flaccid. He looks up at Cas just in time to see his face go bright red. "Already taken care of. You are so ridiculously hot, you have no idea what you do to me sometimes."

Cas came from just looking at him. Dean hadn't touched Cas once this entire time and Cas had gotten off. Cas hides his face in the crook between Deans neck and shoulder. _He has to be more embarrassed than I am_ Dean thinks as he starts to play with Cas' hair.

"Hey Cas" Dean stops to think for a second. "Are we forgetting something?"

Cas closes his eyes before shooting up so quickly he pushes the air right out of Deans lungs. "Elly's birthday party! I cannot believe I forgot about Elly's birthday party! Dean! Get up! We have to get there now!" Dean is still trying to catch his breath as Cas blunders on around him, gathering up their clothing and trying to shimmy into his while simultaneously handing Dean his own.

Dean laughs at the sight when he finally has air back in his lungs.


	13. Chasing the Green Fairie

**obsession-rules-me: ****so echo's Muse (who I have just named Thalia (more cool kid points to who knows why)) has gone all Paris Hilton, totally hitting the Absinthe and chasing it with some pot. All she inspires is silly non-sense, so I've had to up-the-antae and do most of the work here. Not that I mind, you guys are awesome and its nice to write something for you that isn't just porn :)**

**Echo:*glompsobsession* Thats because she is awesome! So these facts about absinthe and saunas are true facts homies. I wanna thank our readers and hug our reviewers again. You guys are made of awesome!**

**Warnings: Having to hear whats in Deans brain, alcohol and drug use.**

Castiel feels pretty horrible when he finally does peek his head into his best friends birthday party, two hours late. Between Dean and his unplanned escapades in the back of the impala and having to stop by Castiel's house so he could get changed and pick up Ellys present, he has lost a lot of time. Dean had questioned the wisdom of being later then they already were and Castiel had to explain that by being late they were already poking the drunken tiger, showing up not properly dressed and without a present would be shooting it in the eye.

He tugs Dean through the crowd ignoring shouted pleasantries in favor of searching out the birthday girl immediately. He feels worse when he eyes Anna and Balthazar, she gives him a disapproving shake of the head while Balth slices his finger across his neck and pretends to be choking on his own blood. Castiel finally spots her out back by the pool happily surrounded by admirers and talking excitedly to a petite blonde girl he vaguely recalls as Becky. Dean pauses when he sees Becky but Castiel tugs on his hand, when that doesn't work Castiel gives Dean his best baby owl 'please' face and Dean finally gives.

_The owl look works every time_ he thinks smugly.

He pauses on the outskirts of the crowd hesitantly for a minute but when Elly's eyes finally land on him, the utter joy and relief in them pushes him forward. "NOVAK! DEAN! You are finally here! You are in so much troub- oohhh is that a present?" Elly takes the present happily and rips apart the wrapping paper, her eyes widening as she removes the large green bottle in the box.

Castiel had gone through a lot of trouble to get the perfect present and knows it's worth it when his friend starts to bounce and launches herself at him knocking them both to the floor in joy.

"You got me Absinthe! No way! Is it the kind that makes you see fairies?" She squeals.

"My dear friend, what other kind would I get you?" Castiel laughs, content to lay under his friends warmth and joy for a second. He has sort of missed being so physically close to his friend but he also can't help it when all his body and brain ever seem to want is Dean, Dean and more Dean. Preferably naked Dean. After a few more seconds of rejoicing in the familiarity as he stands, managing to take Elly with him. She happily wraps her legs around him and he earns another squeal for his efforts. He looks to Dean worried he will see anger or jealousy but instead all he sees is deep fondness and amusement in Deans green eyes. That is until Becky starts to talk to him and then Dean looks like a cornered animal. Elly seems to have no intentions of getting down so Castiel shifts her onto his hip like a small child as she squirms and giggles.

He takes the opportunity to look around the party and notes there aren't as many people as he had expected, Elly must have wanted to keep it small. He recognizes almost everyone there except for a few people. He spots Jo flirting with a handsome young man from Deans team, Anna dancing with her boyfriend Gabriel and Balthazar chatting up a pretty red head in a WoW t-shirt. Castiel is pretty sure it's the same girl that came to his house and ate his pie and she looks very uninterested in Balthazar, who of course doesn't notice. His eyes, when done wandering, find their way back to Dean who has been saved from Becky by Sam's nervous friend Chuck. Dean throws back his head as he laughs at something Chuck has said and Castiel feels his chest constrict in a familiar way. The same way he feels whenever he has Dean naked and panting or snuggling close.

Elly clears her throat making an 'ah-hem' noise, whispering directly into his ear. "You are so smitten it's almost gross."

"Oh hush." He smiles back, turning to look at her and bumping their noses. He is aware of the few people watching them but as long as Dean doesn't mind Castiel sees no reason to change his behavior towards his best friend.

"You guys are gonna move to California and adopt Asian babies." She coos. Castiel contemplates this thought for a moment before replying.

"Of course we aren't don't be silly."

"Oh yeah?" she smiles at him.

"Yes. I would much rather get a surrogate so our children have Dean's eyes." He smiles and then gives into the urge to rubs their noses together again.

"Dude, you guys are like two times grosser then Cas and Dean." Sam snorts behind them and Elly immediately begins to wiggle around on his hip but instead of getting down, like any sane women would, she simply throws herself directly from Castiel to Sam. Sam looks a little scared but manages to catch her easily enough before she collides with the floor.

"Uhh hey happy birthday." Sam smiles shyly.

With Elly now properly appeased and distracted Castiel moves back to Dean's side, happily sliding his hand into the back pocket of Dean jeans and lightly squeezes. Dean jumps in surprise but doesn't complain.

"You okay man?" Chuck asks, stopping mid story.

" Yeah I'm cool." Dean nods.

Castiel gives another happy squeeze, because hey, _he got away with it once why not twice or ten times?_ He learns in the next half hour that he can squeeze Deans ass exactly thirteen times before his boyfriends face turns an adorable shade of pink and excuses them to make out in the closet for a good while. They are just about to get to Castiel's favorite part, the part where Dean gets pants-less, when an overjoyed Becky stumbles upon them and makes some sort of joyous noise that sounds like a siren.

"You guys ARE SO CUTE!" she screeches out the word 'cute' in a deeper voice than the rest of her sentence, making the whole incident four times creepier.

Dean isn't so keen to get naked after that and insists on returning to the party, Becky looks disappointed as if she thought they would continue despite her presence. They find Elly explaining to an interested Chuck and an embarrassed looking Sam that when one has sex in a sauna Gatorade, _not water_ she stresses, is a must. Balthazar is still harassing the Wow girl, who is checking out Jo, who weirdly enough is checking her out back. There is a rather handsome young man standing on Elly's other side, a little too close for Castiel's liking and so he wordlessly leads Dean to their conversation.

"Because, Chuck, dehydrating is a very real danger when getting it on in a sauna. Right Novak?" Elly turns to him as if asking for help on a serious philosophical question.

"Absolutely. Staying hydrated is a must, I found it great exercise and worth the effort however." Castiel offers.

Dean unfortunately had just taken a sip of beer and chokes. Sam pats his brother on the back and looks amused until the young man next to Elly leans over and pulls back her hair to whisper something in her ear. Elly nods and then gives the stranger a muted is so used to reading her body language Castiel can tell she has no interest in the young man,but Sam can't. Castiel thinks that perhaps that will make things more interesting so he will keep his insights to himself for now.

The party ends quicker then he expects with everyone pairing off into couples eventually and seeking more privacy. Castiel notes with amazement that the WoW girl has won Jo over, Balth looks a little put out but is more then happy to entertain Bella, his go-to groupie. Chuck is affectionately listening to Becky ramble about what Castiel is sure is his and Deans sex life. Dean, he notes, has gone missing somewhere along with Sam and Elly seems to be dodging her handsome stranger unhappily.

"Novak save me! He is like a Cylon or something, it's creepy!" Elly hisses after dodging her unwanted suitor for the moment.

"I have no idea what that is." Castiel states simply and gets an eye roll for his honesty.

"How have we been friends for ten years and you have never seen Battlestar dude?" Elly sighs like she has monumentally failed him in some way. " Now, lets go find those Winchesters and chase some fairies!" She cheers and takes his hand to look through the house.

-GANGSTA PAGEBREAK-

Dean and Sam retreated into Elly's room after Sam had gotten all mopey because of that guy hitting on his what ever she is to Sam. Dean is laying back on the bed humming to himself while Sam peruses her book case. They both lost interest in the party a while ago (even before Sam's bitch fest) and Cas was so busy amusing his best friend that Dean figures he would come find him eventually. Sam has just picked out a rather worn looking copy of The Prince by Machiavelli when Cas and Elly burst into the room.

Castiel flings himself onto Dean with a giddy "Dean, my Dean!" My Dean? Oh he is totally trashed. When Cas kisses him and dips his tongue in his mouth he tastes strange, like alcohol and black liquorice. Cas pulls away to run his hands through Deans hair "Ohhh, soft."

Dean sits up and looks into Cas eyes " How much have you had to drink, dude?"

Cas decides to kiss him instead of answering the question so Dean assumes a shit load.

"Not that much, we just had some Absinthe. Want some?" Elly smiles at him innocently, like she totally isn't offering him something he thinks is illegal. Cas is wiggling in his lap in a very appealing way though and Elly looks so relaxed the stuff can't be that bad so Dean takes the bottle. He kind of regrets it a minute later when he realizes the black liquorice taste was from the Absinthe but it also sends a pleasant shock through his body so he takes another. Elly is looking at him like she is proud or something and takes the bottle back to offer some to Sam. He looks hesitant for a second before shrugging and taking the bottle, he also takes two swigs and hands the bottle back.

Fifteen minutes and a shit load of swigs later Dean feels awesome with Cas all happy in his lap as he watches Elly adamantly argue with Sam about the philosophies of Machiavelli, its kind of funny because it's the same serious face she had when talking about sauna sex.

Cas' hand is wandering in all the right places so he leans back taking Cas with him hmming appreciatively. Every time they kiss all he can taste is the Absinthe but he doesn't mind the flavor anymore.

"They would totally do it with it us in the room, just so you know. Novak has no problems with performing in front of an audience, believe me." Elly stage whispers somewhere to Deans right, he wants to stop and tell her how untrue that was. He would never have sex in front of his little brother but then Cas does that awesome thing with his tongue and Dean's brain shorts out a little.

"Psh, I have walked in on Dean having sex so many times and every time he just kept going. There isn't enough brain bleach in the world man." Sam's voice adds from the same general direction as Elly's. Those times weren't his fault, Sam walked in without knocking, why should he stop? Sam was the one being rude, for fucks sake. Dean genuinely plans to sit up and voice his thoughts but once again Cas gets him, this time by flipping them and licking up Deans neck.

"I'm pretty sure they're both nymphos. Novak was so horny once he did it on a Ferris wheel. It was hilarious when they got caught but we can never go to that carnival again." She says the last part wistfully, like she is actually disappointed.

"Dean had sex behind the bleachers during a school rally once. Then he kept her panties and the cheerleader went out and did cartwheels."

_Hey, she told me to keep those!_

And what is this, the Dean and Cas porn commentary?

Cas whines when Dean pulls back to glare at their audience and they aren't even really looking but smiling at each other like they're the funniest people since ever. Elly doesn't say anything, just hands Dean the bottle again, Dean takes a swig and leans to kiss Cas, letting all the liquid slip between them. Cas humms his approval and Dean takes another drink before Elly takes it back.

"Lets play a game!" Cas chirps from under him and _wait what? Weren't they kind of busy?_ It's too late though and Cas is scrambling onto the floor to join Sam and Elly, who Dean notes are sitting kind of close. After some arguments that Dean doesn't listen to, he doesn't want to play a fucking game he wants to fuck his boyfriend, they settle on I never.

"I have never been out of the country." Sam offers first. Cas and Elly both drink of course.

"I never fucked in a Wal-Mart bathroom." Elly grins evilly. Cas turns all sorts weird red shades and drinks but looks relieved when Dean does too.

"I have never been naked in the library." Cas laughs pointedly at Elly who takes her shot with a shrug. They all pause though when Sam does too.

"I was on drugs what's your excuse?" Elly giggles after the shock wears off.

"I dated a girl with a book fetish okay?" Dean feels so proud he doesn't even file this information away for teasing later.

"I have never read Pride and Prejudice." Dean grins because Sam and Cas, being the nerds they are, both drink.

Sam waits for Elly to take a shot, exclaiming loudly when she doesn't. " You have never read Pride and Prejudice?"

She shrugs. " Does Pride and Prejudice and Zombies count?" Sam looks offended.

"I have never had sex with a cheerleader before." Sam says, with that offended look still in place. All three of them drink and Cas cackles evilly when Sam looks back at Elly but Dean is giving Cas a just as confused stare.

"Kinda makes you not care I have never read Pride and Prejudice, don't it?" Elly tweaks both of her eyebrows and Sam Bitch Faces #28, the look that says 'I'm still mad at you but holy crap that was funny.'

"Seriously Cas? I thought you were gay?"

Cas faces Dean, genuinely confused " Why?" and at Dean's raised eyebrow he giggles out "I try not to label myself."

"Novak is just a greedy bastard and doesn't want to pick." Elly giggles.

"And now I am bored!" Cas announces grabbing Dean's hand and leading him out of the room. Dean has a lot of trouble following Cas because the world won't stop being stupid and spinney but Cas gets him to the master bedroom okay. Their lips meet and Dean is getting that awesome warm feeling again when suddenly Cas pulls away and looks up to the mirrors on the roof.

"Oh my. Dean there are people watching us." He giggles, yeah the world hates his dick again, but _we were getting along so well he_ thinks sadly. Cas passes out a few minutes later and Dean still lays there, willing his drunk ass to sleep. It doesn't help when he hears moans and some foreign language coming from Elly's room. He sticks his pillow over his head, muffling out the sounds and drifts off a few minutes later.

He wakes up before Cas for once the next morning but only because his stomach demands he empty its contents into the nearest bathroom. When he finally has nothing left to spew he stumbles into the shower stall for a quick rinse down before going downstairs. He finds Sam in the kitchen making coffee._ Yay for little brothers._

No words are exchanged as they make breakfast, an all too often occurrence at the Winchester home. Sam insists on a 'healthy' meal of vegetable omelets, Dean protests, he needs his meat damnit, but since Sam is the one doing most of the cooking he gets shot down. They are setting the table, both happily munching on their toast, when Dean can't keep it in anymore.

"So was that German or...?"

Sam blushes and mumbles out, " Russian I think."

Dean whistles, smirking at his brother. "Way to get some, Sammy. What was she like? Kinky, I'd bet." Sam blushes again but doesn't offer up any details. Dean assumes yes by the look on his baby brothers face.

"I don't ask about you and Cas and its rude to kiss and tell Dean." There goes Sammy, getting all high and mighty on him again. Dean doesn't mind though, just making Sam uncomfortable is butt-loads of fun.

"I didn't know you wanted any details, Sammy. Let me fix that." Sam's eyes get huge and Dean has to quell the laughter threatening to spill. "Cas is a fucking wild cat. He does this thing with his tongue when he's blowing me that is awesome and he makes the sexiest face when he swallows my cum-"

"OKAY. STOP. PLEASE." Sam slaps a hand over each ear and scrunches his eyes shut, blocking out mental images, Dean is sure. The laughter comes full force just in time for Elly to sleepily make her way into the room, plopping down into the first chair she comes into contact with. She looks from Sam, who is still making Bitch Face #45, to Dean, cogs slowly turning as she tries to figure out what happened.

She must decide she doesn't care because she looks back at Sam and says "Gimmie breakfast."

The Bitch Face melts away so fast Dean wouldn't have believed it existed if he hadn't been the one to put it there in the first place. Sam gets this gooey-eyed affectionate look instead as he gets up to remove Elly's omelet from the microwave. Dean had insisted they make all four omelet's at once so Cas and Elly didn't have to wait, he put them in the microwave to keep them semi-hot. Sam drops two more pieces of toast into the toaster before giving Elly her breakfast. She digs right in, kicking her legs out and looking just like a little kid, making both Winchester's laugh.

"Hello." Dean looks and sees Cas standing in the door way, he must have just gotten out of the shower because his hair is clinging to his face, clothing to his body. Damn fine Dean thinks as he lets his eyes roam over the expanse of Cas, he knows his look turns lusty when Cas saunters over to the table, shocking blue eyes locked with Dean's green ones. Cas pulls out the chair next to Dean and sits down.

Sam gets up to get Cas his food earlier than Dean has a chance to and gives Sam an appreciative glance. Now Dean is free to let his hand wonder down Cas' thigh, up to under his shirt, feeling heated skin. He leans to give Cas a quick peck on the lips. "'Morning Cas."

"Good morning, Dean. Thank you Sam." He gives them both a small smile, stretching his neck to the left and then the right. He quietly begins eating his food as Elly loudly finishes hers.

"That was so much awesome! Where did you learn to make that? And why didn't I know you could cook before now, huh Sam?" the sleepy seems to have worn off. Sam scratches the back of his neck, a nervous gesture he's done since they were kids. Dean doesn't blame him for not wanting to say anything. Who wants to tell the girl you just had sex with that you learned how to cook because no one else was going to? Dean tried his hardest but the only thing he can make is easy mac and soup and that gets old fast. Elly must assume that Sam is embarrassed about the cooking thing because she blunders on. "You are making me lunch on Monday, Winchester! No if's and's or but's! And I expect excellence!"

"Yeah, yeah." Sam is relieved, Dean is too for that matter._ Subject changes are in order_, and Sam is doing that mind reader thing when he says, "So what is the plan for today, guys?"

"Same as always, I suppose." Cas looks thoughtfully at Dean. Those eyes look like they want Dean to say something.

"Boorinng." Elly chimes. "I was thinking I'd go down to the docks to check out this little book shop that just opened up." The Docks is where all the rich people shop, it's a line of stores along a pier, full of fancy-pants expensive things that Dean could never hope to afford. Sammy looks interested and, of course he is, the nerd. Elly sees the look in Sam's oh so nerdy eyes. "Would you like to come with me Sam?"

She sounds hopeful but reserved, like she's used to the people she has sex with never wanting anything to do with her afterwards. Sam smiles at her and she smiles back. "That sounds awesome. I need to go home and change first, if that's cool. I can meet you back here or at the shop or" Sam gets all rambley when he's excited.

She laughs at him, liking rambley Sam apparently. "Coming back here is fine, I should shower anyway, I smell like ick." she sniffs her armpit and makes a face. Cas laughs whole heartedly at his best friend and it makes Dean smile at him.

Sam and Elly both get up to go about their business and soon Cas and Dean are alone. Dean grins at Cas. "So, since the giant nerd is hanging out with the crazy, it looks like we have the day to ourselves. What would you like to do with it?"

"Well" Cas looks shyly at the table top for a moment, steels his resolve and looks Dean right in the eye. "I was thinking we could spend the day at your house. I'd very much like to make use of your bedroom."

The look in Cas' eye is down right dirty but Dean cant even begin to process lust right now. Cas wants to go to my house? Why? All the reasons why that was not a good idea flood into Dean's brain the main one being that his Dad cannot find out about him and Cas. If they go there and John decides to come home from a bender early and catches them in the act than Dean is dead. Dead times four.

Cas is shifting nervously in his seat. "Um" is all Dean can manage to get out. Cas turns that owlish stare onto him, blinking his huge eyes, begging Dean to say yes. _Damn cute bastard._

Maybe maybe if Dean can convince Cas to leave early, like nine or ten, way before anyone would expect John to be home on a Saturday night. That could work "Please, Dean."

Aw, fuck. He's using the cute voice now. Dean is now powerless to say no, and since when has anyone but Sammy been able to do that to him? "Fine. But! You cant be over late. My dad has this ting about people being over."

And Isn't that just the understatement of the year.


	14. Welcome to Lonely town

**obsession-rules-me:**

***sings* _"the internet is for porn/ the internet is for porn/ why you think the net was born?/ porn porn porn!"_**

**Just so you know, I had to ditch my boyfriend so that I could write porn for you while watching Dr. Horrible's Sing Along Blog. Be grateful… lol**

**bane of the world -****why yes, yes we are. Lol xD**

**Echo: *glomp* PORN!*flail* Ahhh so I made an emo playlist for this emo chapter. The Song is Shadows By Red which I suggest you listen to while reading. Hope you enjoy :) **

**Warning: MAN SEX LOST OF MAN SEX! Muahahahaha ha ha*awkwardcough* **

Dean feels eternally grateful when he steps into the house and realizes Sam must have cleaned up after his shower because the house doesn't smell like vomit and whiskey like it usually did. It isn't exactly neat but he will take what he can get and notes to never bitch about taking Sam to the library again. Cas is looking around like Deans house holds some sort of epic secret he needs to know, stopping to observe random knick knacks and thoroughly examining the book case that holds just about everything but books. He seems particularly interested in the little glass angel figurines on the fireplace mantle.

"Those were uhh, my moms. She was really into angels, used to tell me they were always watching over me when I was little." Dean is rewarded with a bright smile for giving up this little piece of his history.

"That is because they are, Dean." Cas smiles and then moves on to look at the stack of old board games sitting on the top of the book case like he didn't just say something weird. Weird or not something in Dean's chest uncoils lightly at Cas words. Cas seems to be done examining the living room and has paused in front of Dean expectantly.

He knows for a fact John won't be home until well into the wee-hours of the morning but feels slightly panicked when he realizes that his house doesn't have much to offer when it comes to entertainment, not like Cas or Elly's houses, with their pools and entertainment systems.

"Can we play a board game?"

_What?_ Well its something to do so Dean shrugs and pulls down Monopoly. Cas is apparently the secret King of Monopoly because a half an hour later he is totally kicking Deans ass, he even laughs evilly when Dean lands on his property. He offers Dean monopoly money in exchange for kisses so in the end Dean actually ends up winning by being the first ever monopoly whore. The more Cas laughs though the less Dean feels like he is going to vomit from worry so when Cas asks to play another game he gladly pulls down The Game of Life which proves to be just as entertaining to Cas. He claps and does a little dance when he gets a good job and Dean gets a kiss when he puts a little blue dude in his car instead of a little pink chick, he doesn't mention he has mentally named it Cas because that's just too chick flicky. He glances at the clock, doing a double take when he sees that it's been two hours.

"May I see your room?" Cas asks nervously like Dean isn't dying to get him on his bed.

Dean doesn't answer just grabs Cas hand and leads him up the stairs. As soon as the door shuts he mashes their mouths together and lets out an unhappy noise when after returning the kiss for a minute Cas pulls away. He tours Deans room like he did the living room. He smiles at the Metallica, AC/DC and Led Zeppelin posters, Busty Asian Beauties gets a head tip while the board covered in pictures of him and Sam when they were little gets a laugh.

"Were you always Batman for Halloween?" Cas chuckles.

Dean steps closer to grab Cas by the waist and press their bodies together. " Haven' I told you yet? Baby, I am Batman." Dean throws in an eye brow wiggle for good measure before finally swooping in for a kiss, a kiss so good Cas will forget about embarrassing childhood photos and put his mind where it belongs, on Deans penis.

More than Cas' mind goes to Dean's penis as few seconds later and the way Cas strokes him makes Dean moan into their kiss. Dean places both hands onto Cas' shoulders to gently push him away, Cas makes a noise of complaint but Dean just keeps pushing until Cas is sitting on his bed. He grins, motioning for Cas to stay put and goes about setting up some sexy times.

He digs through his drawers for the condom and lube he keeps there and tosses them at Cas when he finds them. He quickly flips through his CD's, settles on Highway to Hell and pops it into his modest stero system. The lyrics of one of his favorite songs washes over him and he closes his eyes, enjoying it for a moment, before turning back to Cas.

Cas had been a busy little bee while Dean was setting up the music. He is now stripped down to his boxers, clothing haphazardly thrown all over the room and Dean takes in the sight. Cas is laying spread out on his bed, eyes lidded and dilated, the line of his erection visible against his boxer shorts and Dean almost looses his shit when Cas crooks a finger at him.

Dean dives onto the bed to join Cas, tossing his shirt on the way. He rubs his naked chest with Cas' and they both groan at the feeling, their lips and tongues meeting. Dean cradles Cas' head with one hand while the other travels down his lean frame to pet at his man hood. Cas mewls and uses his hands to get Dean out of his jeans, going right for the prize inside when he gets the zipper down. Dean feels a hand run along his ass, pushing his pants and boxers down as another hand grasps his cock.

Dean grabs Cas' hips and growls, biting along puffy lips as he does so. He makes his way down, kissing any where he can, clavicle, nipples, abs, belly button, the hand on him slips off but he doesn't care when he settles between Cas' legs. He tugs Cas' boxers off, letting well tones thighs settle on Dean's shoulders and he looks into Cas' eyes.

Cas is doing the staring thing again and Dean just waits for him to get it out of his system. Cas' breath hitches, he realized what Dean is about to do. Dean had wanted to pay Cas back for the fantastic blow job by giving him one of his own but they were uber wasted last night so he couldn't then. Now is an entirely different story.

Dean takes a deep breath, calming his nerves. When he lets it out it ghosts over Cas, making him squeeze his eyes shut and let out a small noise of encouragement. Dean grabs the lube from where it's resting next to Cas, lathering up one hand and giving Cas an experimental lick. He hears Cas whimper as he thinks about the taste of him, it's salty and not very pleasant but he pushes through it, taking the head into his mouth.

Cas gives him another groan and weaves a hand into Dean's hair. Dean is almost positive he's not going to be any good at giving head. So while he attempts to work Cas' dick with his mouth he lets his lubed up fingers work their way down to his entrance. He gives the shaft a long lick, pushing the first finger in at the same time.

"Dean." Cas gasps out. Dean turns his eyes to look at Cas as he works at his hole and dick at the same time. Cas has one hand fisted in the headboard, his chest is heaving and his skin is covered in a breath taking flush. Dean moans onto Cas, remembering how much he had liked it when Cas did that. Dean feels Cas' thigh muscles tense and his voice came out higher this time. "Dean."

Dean works another finger into Cas, scissoring and stretching him, getting him ready for Dean's cock later. He tries to swallow more of Cas' dick into his mouth but chokes a little so he backs off, settling on working the head. Cas doesn't seem to mind much because Dean has just starting working Cas' sweet spot and he let's out a growl.

Interesting. Cas' voice gets higher when Dean does something to his dick and lower when Dean plays with his prostate. Dean does what any horny teenager would do with this information, he gives Cas a good suck and drags his fingers into him at the same time. The sound Cas makes is monumental, all guttural and dirty. The hand in Dean's hair tightens and pulls, dragging him away and off of Cas. Dean grunts at the pain but forgives Cas when he feels cum hitting his chest, he pulls his fingers out and meets Cas in a kiss.

"Mmmm" Cas laps at Dean's tongue with his own, pulling away with a smile. "Knew it'd be delicious." he mumbles out. Dean barks out a laugh, reaching for the condom and ripping it open, putting it on. He's about to line himself up with Cas when suddenly Cas is on top of him, sinking onto his dick so quickly Dean's mind goes blank.

Cas throws his head back, chest arching and moans loudly, its ridiculous hot and Dean lets out a moan of his own. Dean places his hands on Cas' hips to help him move up and down, meeting him with a thrust on every downward movement.

"Fuck Cas," Dean cannot stop the words from tumbling out of him, not that he really wants to. "You are so fucking hot. I could watch my dick slide into you all day." Cas whines a little. Dean figured out Cas liked the dirty talk a while ago but doesn't do it very often, too focused on the task at hand. Cas is doing most of the work here so Dean lets his mouth go. "You like it don't you? My cock buried deep inside you?"

He squeezes Cas' hips, letting him know that Dean wants him to participate. "Yes" Cas pants out.

"And you're not gonna give that ass to anyone but me ever again, are you?" Cas shakes his head in the negative, resting his hands on Dean's chest, arms and legs shaking from the strain and pleasure. "You're all mine." he growls out, pulling Cas down to him, kissing him, dominating him with his mouth. Cas only lets him get away with that for a moment before wrestling their tongues, reminding Dean that Cas isn't going to be a bottom forever.

That thought has Dean reeling and when their mouths separate Cas gasps out, "Yours and you're all mine."

"Fuck yeah, Cas." Dean's orgasm sneaks up on him and happens on a particularly hard thrust down on Cas' part and has Dean groaning out his name. "Cas"

Cas milks him through it, going up and down, two, three more times before getting there himself. Cas' cum mixes with the dry cum from earlier on Dean's chest and collapses on top of him, ungracefully. Like its just to unbearable to hold himself up any more, Dean lets him lay like that, with Dean's dick still inside of him. After a few minutes though the cum on his chest gets sticky and the used condom uncomfortable to have on. He lifts

Cas off of him, Cas hisses at the feeling of Dean slipping out of him and Dean lays him down on the bed.

He gets up to find his boxers, slipping them on he sneaks out to the bathroom to get a wet washcloth. He wipes off the dried cum and flushes the condom. He catches sight of himself in the mirror and grins. He looks properly sexed, if he does say so himself.

Dean makes his way back into his room to find Cas fast asleep. He smiles, lays down next to him and closes his eyes, resting just for a minute

-*FANS SELF* AND NOW FOR SOMETHING COMPLETELY DIFFERENT-

Castiel is rudely awoken by the warmth beside him leaving and a light chant of, "Shit shit shitty fucking shit."

Dean is pacing the room in nothing but his boxers with the morning light shining on him, making him appear golden and god like. Castiel rolls his eyes at his own ridiculously love lost thoughts. Dean is pulling on his clothes in such a hurry that his Eagles t-shirt is inside out and Castiel would say something but he finds it rather adorable. Castiel is enjoying watching Dean without him knowing, observing the way the light shines through his light hair and makes the freckles on his arms stand out more.

At least he had assumed Dean didn't know until Dean opened the bedroom door and grunted at him, "Get dressed Cas," before leaving and storming down the stairs. He is confused for a second before he hears his phone ring and then he is slightly distracted by looking around the bed for it.

"_So do you think it's too early to be planning our double wedding?"_

Ellys text reads and Castiel can't help his light chuckle.

He takes his time gathering his clothes from the odd places he had managed to toss them last night with an amused smile before he heads out of Dean's bedroom. Dean is waiting in the hall worrying his lower lip and still pacing. Castiel feels his heart sink a little when Deans hand dodges his while they go down the stairs but feels heartened when he gets a nervous yet gentle smile instead. He opens his mouth to ask Dean if everything is alright but is interrupted by the front door slamming. Deans body, he notes, instantly tightens further and he takes another step away from him.

A gruff looking older man stalks into the room carrying the smell of whiskey with him and his eyes slant in an odd way when he looks Castiel up and down.

"Who the hell is this?" The mans voice is just as gruff as his appearance and Castiel tries hard to not instantly dislike him.

"My name is Castiel, sir. It's a pleasure to finally meet Deans father." Castiel gives the man a polite smile and holds out his hand but the man just glares at it like it has something foul on it.

"What the hell is he doing here Dean?"

"He is just a friend from school, Dad. Cas, this is my Dad John. He was just leaving." Castiels has never heard Deans voice sound so meek or formal as when he addresses his father. Dean steps towards the door but his father grips his arm, he is looking between Dean and Castiel as if he is putting together a particularly difficult puzzle and he doesn't like the picture it's making at all.

"No. You should stay for breakfast Castiel. Right Dean?" Sam is making his way down the stairs but stops dead when John makes this request.

"Cas has got stuff to do Dad. Some other time, right Cas?" Dean mumbles, he looks so dejected Castiel wants to hold him close.

"I wouldn't mind staying." He finds himself saying and John smiles, Castiel doesn't like the mans smile.

"Good." John makes his way into the kitchen and Castiel sees both Winchester boys turn their eyes to the ceiling before quietly following. He gives both of them a confused look but trails along behind them.

The meal is tense, Dean sits as far from him as possible and won't meet his gaze the entire time. Sam seems to be trying to fill the silence by inanely chattering until John tells his younger son to shut it. He asks Castiel a great deal of questions about his personal life, his hobbies, what area he lives in and then all of the questions gear towards him and Dean.

How did you meet Dean? How long have you known him? Dean doesn't let him answer any of them and gives short impersonal answers. When John asks how close they are Castiel's heart stops at Dean answer of "Not that close. We barely know each other."

The blood is rushing in his ears and he doesn't know if John believes any of Deans answers because he goes thoroughly numb. When everyone is finished eating he stands and politely thanks John for the meal and Dean mumbles about walking him out. The food is too heavy in his stomach and he feels ill when they finally step out but not even the fresh air seems to take away the faint and slightly dizzy feeling in his head.

"Way to make things fucking worse Cas." Deans angry tone shocks him out of his own thoughts.

"Excuse me?"

Dean looks irritated and defensive with his shoulders squared and his hands shoved into his pockets. "You just made a bad situation worse. What the hell were you thinking? You just gave my Dad all the wrong fucking ideas about us."

Ah, the realization hits him harder then it should while he fights the urge to reach out and rub away the angry wrinkle in Deans forehead.

"I see. It doesn't matter I suppose, we barely know one another after all. Goodbye Dean." He turns himself quickly because otherwise Dean might see him resisting the urge to cry and that is the only thing that could possibly make this moment any worse. He waits for footsteps to follow him or Dean to tell him to wait but neither comes. He feels foolish suddenly for thinking that they would.

He gets around the corner before the overwhelming ache that was building up swells over inside taking over every corner of his being. His thoughts are scattered, _no go back, please he didn't mean it_ and most strongly _why._ He thinks he should be broken on the ground crying but his feet just keep moving of their own volition so he follows them. Every smile, sexy, playful and shockingly joyful, of Dean's play in his mind when he sits on the curb, it's more falling then sitting. He is too focused on pushing down the urge to run back and apologize or beg, whatever it takes for Dean to no longer be angry to notice if it hurts his ass or not. He becomes vaguely aware of a vibration in his pocket and fishes out his phone.

"Hello?" The sounds of his voice slightly surprises him with how rough and pathetic it sounds.

"Novak what the hell's wrong? Where are you?" Elly's panicked voice jolts him only slightly and he looks up at the nearest street signs before mindlessly rambling out his location. "I will be there like now. STAY THERE!"

There is a click so he assumes the conversation is over and drops his phone. His eyes stinging from holding back tears for so long while the rest of his body changes from a strange numbness to an overwhelming ache. He reaches into his pocket for his ipod only to realize he left it on the floor in Dean's bedroom. He decides to let out an utterly insane laugh in favor of crying.

"Novak what the fuck?" A small but strong hand grabs his chin and forces him to meet light blue eyes. He wants to say something, to explain his mental crack up but he is quickly wrapped in warm arms. A familiar body is pressed to his own, the scent of roses and ocean air invade his senses. It is familiar but not what he wants, he wants leather and car oil, he wants Dean. It is too much and his laughter finally turns to a deep body wracking sob.

He is vaguely aware of being led to a car and he doesn't quite remember being led into Elly's house but he must have been because now he is standing in her bedroom changed into a pair of pajama bottoms. He is handed two small pills "Take these." Her voice holds no room for questions. His throat throbs in protest when he swallows them but he doesn't linger on it as a glass of amber liquid replaces the pills "Drink that."

He does as he is told before being led to a bed and tucked in. Large headphones slip over his ears and the calming crooning of Frank Sinatra invades his mind. He forces his eyes closed trying to force oblivion, he succeeds quickly.

-SAD PAGE BREAK IS SAD-

Dean doesn't realize Cas isn't coming back, that he was serious, that Dean even wanted him to come back until there is a loud knock on the door. By the time he is halfway to the door there is half dozen different ways to say I'm sorry on the tip of his tongue. His Dad had left to go about some buisness after warning Dean that they would be talking about this 'problem' later.

He swings open the door with a sinking suspicion it isn't Cas. He is proven right when a fist collides with his nose, his eyes immediately water up blinding him and a knee collides with his groin. _Oh holy Jesus._

"What the fuck Dean? I don't know what you did because Novak won't fucking talk but you better fix it or you will wish Ruby was still the one fucking with you!"

There is the click of heels followed by the screeching of a car pulling away. Strong hands pull him up and Sam gently moves his hands away from his nose to check if it's broken.

"Well it can't be too bad, she didn't break it. That means there is hope, right?" Sam tries to gives him what Dean thinks supposed to be a comforting smile but everything is still all fuzzy from the tears.

He knows it's really, really beyond cowardly but he doesn't go to school the next day or the day after that. Sam actually comes home the second day but all Dean gets is a "Just call him dude."

_Stupid little brother_,Dean should have asked God for a sister, at least a sister would eat pity cookies with him. Dean goes to school when John comes home the third day and yells at him to get his ass out of bed.

He is well aware he looks like shit when Sam suggests he just ditch but he is already there so why bother. His heart skips a beat when he sees Cas sitting in the back of the class but when their eyes meet there is none of that usual flirtatious warmth. He won't even look at Dean after that and class goes on, every second reminding Dean how much he used to hate English before he met Cas.

Dean is the last one out of class but Cas is the first one to leave, giving Dean no room to even ask to talk to him. Dean is pretty sure he is going to cry when he walks by the janitors closet and all he can think of the next two periods is how much he misses mint and blue berries in the morning.

Dean tries to shake himself out of it on the fourth day sans-Cas by flirting shamelessly with anything female and acting as much like old Dean as possible. He smiles, winks, plays like he is just great so determinedly he almost believes himself until he walks by the tree he saw Cas at that first lunch and imagines him there. He would be bobbing his head to some song Dean wouldn't like. He would want to ask what it was anyways, then kiss Cas so fiercely they will never fight again but then some cheerleader is in his face asking about his weekend plans, shooting him back into the real world.

He fucking hates the real world lately. When he looks back there is no one by the tree. The cheerleader grabs his hand to lead him into the cafeteria. The cheerleader asks him to go out with her and he stupidly agrees, it's what pre-Cas him would do, even if post-Cas him really doesn't want to.

When he gets dressed and is stepping out the door for his first not really wanted date Sam sends him a dry look. "You're such a dumb ass, Dean."

He ends the date early, thoroughly pissing off what-ever-the-fuck her name was. He finds himself driving by that stupid ass hipster club he knows The Angelics play at, where he first saw Cas. He makes a ridiculously illegal turn when he sees the big red sign that proclaims: "The Angelics tonight!"

He argues with himself for a good fifteen minutes before getting out of the car and sneaking into the back. The last notes of ET are finishing up with Cas leaning towards the crowd as they all scream bloody murder. Cas' eyes are stuck on Elly strumming on her guitar. She immediately starts up another riff but Dean doesn't recognize the song, it isn't from their CD. Not that he is been listening to it over and over again on his ipod because that would be pathetic and mopey and Dean does not do pathetic or mopey, damnit.

_"Sunset, I close my eyes/ I pretend everything's alright/ Drowning in anger from all these lies/ I can't pretend everything's alright / Please don't let me fall forever / Can you tell me it's over?"_

Cas voice doesn't hold it's usual growl or false bravado. There is no innuendo behind the lyrics or the way he sings them, just genuine heart breaking emotion.

_"There's a hate inside of me like some kind of master/ I tried to save you, but I can't find the answer/ I'm holding onto you, I'll never let go / I need you with me as I enter the shadows"_

The lyrics wash over Dean, the sound of Cas' voice easing the ache he has been ignoring for what feels like forever. Cas' eyes are scanning the crowd but don't really pause on anyone in particular, until they fall on Dean. He sees surprise for a second but it's gone so quick Dean questions if he actually saw it. He is holding his breath waiting for hate to replace it or for Cas to at least look away but he doesn't.

_"Caught in the darkness, I go blind / But can you help me find my way out? / Nobody hears me, I suffer the silence / Can you tell me it's over now?"_

Cas gaze is holding him in place even though all he really wants to do is run like a scared little girl and maybe vomit a little. The look of pain is so obviously real in the blue eyes burrowing into him he just can't find the power to break contact himself. Elly goes into a solo while Cas catches his breath and the crowd wails energetically. Cas isn't dancing around the stage with his usual energy but instead looks like he is glued to the same spot.

_"There's a hate inside of me like some kind of master/ I tried to save you, but I can't find the answer/ I'm holding onto you, I'll never let go/ I need you with me as I enter the shadows"_

Dean can plainly see Cas pleading with him with his eyes as he sings out the last of the chorus and drops his microphone, he doesn't even wait for the last notes of the song to be strung out before he marches off stage.

The entire drive home Dean scolds himself for not just going the fuck back stage and kissing that look of heartbreak right off of Cas' face. As he is pulling into the driveway he notices two texts, one from Sam and another from Ellen, Jo's mom. Sam says he is going over to Elly's to watch movies and not to wait up. Ellen's says she took John's keys again so he is sleeping on her couch. That women is way too tolerant of John's bullshit.

He is sitting on his couch trying to watch Dr. Sexxy, MD for five seconds before he whips out his phone and tries to think of something to send Cas. Everything he thinks of sounds girly and lame so he goes for the simple solution and for the first time in his life he prays.

_"Hey Cas can we talk?"_

He thinks his brain is going to explode while he waits for an answer and his face is probably purple when his phone chirps that he has a message.

_"Where?"_

Right, well Cas is going for simple too, then.

_"My place."_

This one comes faster. _"Won"t that be problem?_"

Dean quickly taps the first thing that comes to mind and hopes it is right.

_"No. Fuck what John thinks I don't care if he walks in on you fucking me. I miss you Cas._"

Cas' reply only takes a minute after that. _"I think we should talk before any fucking commences. I'll be there in ten."_

If anyone ever asks Dean will say he didn't do a little victory dance on the couch when he reads that Cas is coming, he will never admit it but it doesn't stop him from doing it for two whole minutes. He only stops because the door bell rings thinking that maybe Cas sped the whole way there and is early. He pauses in front of the mirror to check his hair before answering the door.

"Why, hello Dean. It's nice to finally meet you." Alistair smiles from the doorway before a sharp pain invades his head and Dean meets darkness


	15. intermission bitches

**Fun facts FTW!  
****  
So this is gonna be an intermission where we go into things that we may or may not have mentioned that you may or may not be interested in. basically its just a bunch of random facts about our universe. :D**

**Also, we're both evil. Bwah. ha. ha.**

BEGIN.

Cas' parents are both doctors. His mom is a surgeon and his dad has a PhD in mathematics and teaches at a university.

Sam knows Charlie because he had a crush on her in 7th grade and spent butt-loads of time getting to know her, only to find out she's a lesbian. Winchester luck, man.

Elly is short for Arielle. Like the angel, not the mermaid.

Anna was adopted by her parents when they went to visit Ireland, bringing home a six month old baby girl pretty much on a whim. Rich people are weird.

Castiel Novak is a TOTAL man-slut. No seriously, we cannot stress this enough. Man-slut.

Remember that story Jo told? The end of the world? Wondered where Sam was that whole time? Well, I'll tell you. He was eating a sandwich in Bobby's house. Starting a game of hide-and-seek was meant to be a 'prank wars ON!' moment that turned out much better than little Sammy had anticipated.

Cas, Elly, Balthazar and Anna named their band 'The Angelics' because three of them are named after angels. Anna pouted but thought it was a cool name.

Jo started kindergarten a year later then most kids because her Dad was sick and Ellen wanted her to spend as much time with him a possible.

The Angelics don't write their own songs because none of them have any lyrical talent. Balthazar tried once, he wrote a song called "British Invasion" that was about how cool being English was and how much Americans sucked. Elly thought it was a joke. They didn't talk for two weeks.

Sam and Dean are two years apart but Dean is a Super-Senior, which is why Sam is in Junior year and Dean is in Senior. Not that he's stupid or anything… he mostly didn't want to leave Sam unprotected. (Dean didn't like the way Ruby was eyeballing him)

Elly and Cas both speak exactly 20 languages, including sign language.

Cas loves cats but is allergic and gets a weird rash when he touches them.

When they were in middle school Elly decided she loved Cas and tried to convince him to marry her, she obviously did not succeed.

THE MOMENT CAS DECIDED HE WAS BI  
Elly: Anna Milton is staring at you again.  
Cas: I have no interest in Anna Milton, her brother however is another matter.  
Elly: uhmmm… you do realize he has a penis, right?  
Cas: I am aware.  
Elly: Cool Beans.

Cas never did get into Anna's brother's pants :(

Elly and Cas lost their virginity to each other. They both agreed they enjoyed sex but not necessarily together.

Elly's favorite book is Capturing Beauty By Anne Rice.

Sam thinks Elly's favorite book is The Prince By Machiavelli… what he doesn't know won't kill him.

Elly started the band to help Cas get over his fear of large crowds… it worked :)

Elly is the equivalent of a black belt in Krav Maga.

Sam and Dean spend one day a week in their pajamas playing poker all day and doing brotherly bonding. TELL NO ONE.

Dean and Cas have had sex with the same girl but don't know it. Dean called her, Cas did not.

Elly gave Ruby her hair back by mailing it back to her with a note. You don't want to know what the note said, no seriously, you really don't.

Sams met Elly once before at a concert but was so busy staring at Anna he doesn't remember. Elly does.

A CONVERSATIO AT MIDNIGHT. TWO YEARS AGO.  
Elly: Dude, I think your like a sex addict.  
Cas: I disagree.  
Elly: *snort* Novak, you just fucked the gym teacher.  
Cas: Your point?  
Elly: During gym.  
Cas: …You may be right. Do you think I require help?  
Elly: Nha, its funnier this way.

Anna's boyfriend Gabriel is Cas' cousin on his mothers side.

Sam met Ruby freshmen year in math class.

Dean still talks to Lisa occasionally and when the father of her baby refused to admit it was his he was mysteriously beat up the next day. Dean will never admit it was him. EVER.

Cas punched Elly's first boyfriend in 7th grade because he called her crazy and made her cry. He agrees that punching people hurts.

Elly last serious boyfriend was right before the Alistair incident, they broke up because he disliked how much time she spent with Cas after the incident. She hasn't seriously dated anyone since.

Dean knows how to Cha Cha… don't ask why.

THE CARNIVAL INCIDENT  
Cas: I believe they're upset.  
Elly: Maybe...  
Carny: You kids get out of here and don't come back!  
Elly: Novak, put back on your pants! And you! Girl Novak's fucking, put your top back on.  
Girl: I can't, he threw it off the ride.*blushes*  
Elly: Fuck Novak, you're an asshole.  
Carny: What's wrong with kids these day?  
Elly: I blame Jersey Shore.  
Cas: I concur.  
Girl: *starts to cry*

For Christmas last year Sam got Dean all the seasons of Dr. Sexxy, M.D on DVD. Dean will never admit to watching them all but he has. Multiple times.

Dean works at Singer Salvage sometimes to make extra money so that Sam has new clothes for school every year. Sam doesn't know about this.

Cas favorite car is a 2009 Mercedes SLR McClaren roadster. It cost his parents more than $400,000.

Elly owns a Harley but is too small to actually drive it. Cas has to take her when she wants to ride it.

THE MOMENTT DEAN KNEW BALTHAZAR HATED HIM  
Dean&Cas: *getting it on in Cas' house*  
Balthazar: Hey Cassie, I just wanted- *walks in on sexy times*  
Cas: I'm busy Balth, come back later.  
Dean: um. *blush*  
Balthazar: No worries. I'll just wait until you're done. In your room. Which is where you should be having sex. *glares* I take naps on that couch. *walks away*

When Cas was 11 Gabriel sent him a Hogwarts letter. He didn't get the joke.


	16. I love that moron

**Not Nameless -**

**OH MY GOD, STOP YELLING AT ME. … lol :P I'm glad you liked it.**

**Magnoila13**

**- and you don't appreciate being mocked…? Just so you know… they are real. Dun dun duuun!**

**from obsession-rules-me: last chapter, guys! Holy crap, its been a long run and I can say that I am proud of what echo and I have accomplished. I can only hope that you all have enjoyed this ride as much as we have!**

**Echo: Yay look at all that story lol. Thanks for reading guys and we hope you enjoy!There will be an epilogue and maybe some side stories but we will be moving onto our next story! **

As soon as Castiel's eyes opened he closed them again and tried desperately to will himself back to sleep. His body seems to think it is time to get up and after a few minutes of laying he opens his eyes again. He can tell by the bright insistent light trying to get through the curtains that he has slept well into the afternoon. The ache one can only get from laying in the same position too long humms through his body so he forceshimself up. He doesn't bother to dress and electes instead to wander downstairs in just his pajama bottoms.

Elly is lounging on the couch, tossing her book to the side when she spots him and with a gentle smile opens up her arms for Castiel to stumble into. After a few seconds of readjusting they lay with his head resting on her chest and her comforting arms wrapped around him. They spent most of Monday like that, laying around with Elly never wandering too far from him.

The next day Castiel finds himself laying by the pool surrounded by Elly, Anna and Balthazar. Elly had just coaxed another shot into him when they heard a light 'hello' sounds from the side yard.

Elly, being the master of distraction that she is, had managed to divert him with alcohol, drugs and karaoke, successfully making him forget about the outside world or handsome green eyed boys who lived in said world. Okay, well maybe not completely forget but enough that he hadn't had the urge to cry today. The four of them all had quite a lot to drink so when Elly tried to haul herself out of the pile of limbs they had made on one of the couches in her pool room she just flailed helplessly until giving up and shouting. "OUT HERE!"

Balthazar flinches at the shrill tone her voice takes when she shouts. "That was my bloody ear, you whench."

Elly gives a pout and a shrug before snuggling back down onto Castiel, her relaxed state doesn't last long when a head of shaggy brown hair and shy hazel eyes peek into the small room. Castiel hadn't given much thought to Sam and felt a twinge of guilt for ignoring the younger Winchester brother. It wasn't his fault Dean had used Castiel's heart for target practice after all. Even so, seeing Sam inevitably brought about thoughts of Dean.

"Am I uhh interrupting anything?" Sam's voice is hesitant and his face tinged lightly pink.

"Only an orgy, you can come back later." Balth leers until Elly's slams her elbow into his stomach.

"Not at all. What's up?" Elly smiles. Sam nervously shuffles into the tent handing Elly a basket and when she opens it her eyebrows rise and a goofy smile spreads across her face. " Dude, you you made me lunch!"

Sam rubs the back of his neck shyly, looking down at the ground as he mumbles out, "You told me to."

"Well, isn't that just adorable." Balthazar snickers.

Sam looks around and shifts from foot to foot. "Um Should I go?"

Castiel feels his face redden, of course Sam would assume he wasn't welcome, Castiel hadn't even said hello. Castiel opens his mouth to say something but Balthazar interrupts him.

"Yes, please leave. You should feel horrible for your brothers actions."

Elly rolls her eyes, "Shut up Balth, Sam is too nice to know you're joking."

"I know. A better statement would have been," Balthazar's face twists into that look people get when they're mocking someone and his voice comes out four times higher. "'Shut up Balth, don't you care about Sam's feelings?'" His features return to his normal sarcastic smile before he finishes with, "To which I would respond, 'No, no I do not.'"

Castiel speaks up before Balth can make Sam even more uncomfortable. "Of course you should stay Sam. I have been meaning to call you and ask how the club is doing without us. I'm afraid Balthazar isn't the most reliable source."

Castiel ignores the angry snort from Balth and pats the spot next to him. Sam hesitantly moseys over to plop down and Castiel and Elly's legs immediately stretch out onto his lap, Anna in response stretches her arm behind his head while Balthazar snuggles closer to Anna. They have successfully integrated the Winchester into their pile.

Elly happily rummaged through her basket of food while he and Sam talk about various things he has missed at school. Castiel bites down on his tongue every time the urge to ask about Dean arises, his tongue may have been numb by the end of the day but Dean was never mentioned.

Wednesday is spent in a similar fashion with Sam stopping by to make sure they ate. On the fourth day of operation 'Don't think about Dean' Elly drags him out of the house to the beach. Despite more then a few people showing interest, Castiel finds himself unable to share their enthusiasm and eventually excuses himself every time. Elly seems to sense his discomfort and begins play the jealous girlfriend when a few more insistent suitors find him.

One poor girl in particular was rather tenacious and at the end of the night left with a black eye. Elly had simply shrugged and smiled. "I can't leave you alone for a second can I Novak? Now cure my whore cooties so we can go home."

Elly announces later that afternoon that they were not going to cancel their show the next day and that he has to pick a new song to sing. This surprises everyone, Castiel in particular because Elly always gives him at least three days to learn new lyrics. She insists though and they spend the rest of the night and morning picking a new song, practicing it after he chooses. Anna and Balthazar join them about half-way into the day, meaning they skipped their last classes to get ready for the show. Castiel felt he should reprimand them but they got Elly's tyrant attitude off of him for the moment, so he thought better of it.

Balthazar tells him about Dean's date in a 'fuck him' kind of way, not meaning to hurt him but he'd be lying if he said it didn't sting. He gets significantly more mopey after that, Anna keeps shooting him sympathetic eyes while Elly glares at Balth. Sam shows up to help them get everything loaded into Balthazar's vintage 1974 VW Bus and Castiel tries keep himself quiet. Sam is outside alone when his resolve caves.

"I heard that Dean was going on a date." It was out before he knew what he was doing, he had planned on some pleasantries but when it came to Dean Castiel's self control always seems to fly happily out the window.

Sam's face falls. "Yeah, well, Dean's a moron. He's been totally miserable since you guys split and now he thinks acting like an asshole will make things better."

Castiel tries to smother the joy he feels at hearing Dean was just as miserable as him and nods. "I see." He moves to go back inside when Sam's hand shoots out to stop him.

"Hey Cas, I know I shouldn't ask, that it isn't any of my business but when my brother does get his head out of his ass, just give him a chance okay? I have never seen him as happy as when he was with you or as miserable as he has been these last few days. " Sam's face flushes red and he looks away, his hand dropping from Castiel. He flinches when Castiel speaks, as if scared he was going to reprimanded.

"I will, thank you Sam." Castiel says softly. Elly, Anna and Balthazar come out of the house with the last of their gear, putting it in the van. Their stuff takes up most of the space as usual and they all file to their cars, heading out with Balthazar in the lead.

The club is packed when they get there and the crowd just as enthusiastic as they always are, if anyone saw the few times Castiel slipped up on the lyrics and Elly had to cover for him it didn't show in the crowds cheers and happy shouts. They were on the second to last song when Castiel spots him in the back trying to hide in a dark corner. Bright green eyes just as intense as the first time Castiel saw them from the stage. He really wants to look away, or glare at least but Elly starts up the next song immediately. The song he had picked last night.

He locks onto Dean and found that the emotions for the song flow easily. Dean doesn't look away the entire time or Castiel doesn't. He wasn't sure which it was. Dean looked so genuinely lost when Castiel sang about not letting go and needing him. Castiel can't take much more of looking into that lost gaze. As soon as the last note comes out, he drops the mic and heads to the back stage. The others soon follow, Elly and Anna looking at him concernedly while Balthazar rants about 'the nerve on that boy.' Castiel didn't understand, shouldn't Dean be on a date? He should be out wooing some twitty cheerleader and catching her Chlamydia but he wasn't . He was here looking at Castiel like he had taken Christmas away, which wasn't fair. Dean was the Scrooge of their relationship. Castiel shouldn't feel guilty at all.

They are packing away their instruments when his phone buzzes in his pocket and as the name flashes at him he opens it with out thinking. _"Hey Cas can we talk?"_

Castiel is tempted to ignore it but Sam's voice rings in his mind. 'I have never seen him as happy when he was with you.' Well, that doesn't mean he had let Dean know how desperate he was to see him. Dean's message is simple and impersonal, so his will be too.

_"Where?"_

Is what he decides on.

He doesn't even get the chance to put his phone away before it buzzed again. As he flips it open Elly leans over his shoulder to read it.

"Ooo, he wants to meet at his place. He is finally ready to grovel Novak."

Castiel sighed, "I highly doubt that. The last time I was at his home didn't exactly end well."

_"Won't that be a problem?"_

He sends back, much to Elly's obvious annoyance.

The next message takes longer and Castiel sort of dreads what it would say but he couldn't help the wicked smile that spreads when he reads Dean's reply. _"No. Fuck what John thinks I don't care if he walks in on you fucking me. I miss you Cas."_

When Castiel replies that they should talk first and he would be there soon Elly gives him a small 'woot' and a pat on his back. "Go get your Winchester, Novak. I'll get Sam to help me pack."

"Are you sure?" He asks shyly.

Elly smirks evilly at him in return. "Of course. Sam is huge and when we're done we can defile Balth's van while he is distracted by groupies. Good times for all!"

Castiel laughs and turns to head over to his car.

"Hey!" Elly shouts and when he turns around a roll of condoms hit him square in the face, followed by a bottle of lube to the stomach. "Safety first!" She cackles as Sam comes up behind her with a confused look on his face and steers her to the van.

Castiel would be lying if he said he didn't speed more then just a little on the way to Dean's. About half-way there he got another text from Dean telling him to let himself in as Dean would be in the shower. The sight of Deans precious Impala makes his chest do ridiculously fluttery things and he has to force himself to walk to Dean's door and not run like a desperate moron.

When he steps into the house he is met with he sound of the upstairs shower running and the familiar scent of Dean all over the house. He shuts the door quietly and heads to the kitchen to wait when he feels something cold and metal press against the base of his skull.

"Hello Pet. Looking for someone?" Alistair's voice sends tremors of panic through his entire body, all of Elly's training slipping from his mind in favor of utter panic. _Dean, What did he do to Dean?_ "Worried about your boy toy? Don't worry pet I haven't gotten rid of him yet. I have to punish him after all," Alistair's hand threads through Castiel's hair before grasping a tuff of it and yanking his head back to meet outraged eyes. "For touching what's mine."

The hand in his hair steers him into the kitchen and he is shocked at the sight of Dean tied securely to a chair with a blood running down his forehead from a gash on his skull.

"Hey Cas." Dean was obviously trying to sound calmer then he was and gave Castiel a comforting smile. " It's okay Cas. We're gonna be okay."

Castiel desperately wanted to believe him but it is hard as Alistair pushes him into a chair across from Dean and begins to tie him down as well. When he is done he stands between them and nods as if proud of himself.

"Now Pet. Where shall we start, ehh? Dean obviously doesn't understand that he has touched what is mine. It is important you both understand who exactly you belong to Castiel."

"Dude, get help." Dean scoffs and Castiel can feel his stomach knot up in fear as Alistair turns his steely eyes on Dean. Alistair didn't respond but wanders around in the kitchen, rummaging through drawers instead and with a triumph 'aha!' pulls out a large kitchen knife.

"Dean. This can all be avoided as long as you acknowledge what is mine." He purrs as he eyes the knife. Dean froze and Castiel catches his eye. Do it he mouths, just say it, and Dean won't get hurt.

"Did you know Cas has a beauty mark right above his left nipple?" Dean smirked instead. _What?_

Alistair growls and leans far into Dean's personal space, hissing, "Say it." before running the knife along Dean arm. Castiel watches in horror as it leaves a trail of bright red blood.

Dean bites down on his lip to keep from shouting out.

"Don't listen to him," Castiel begged, "I'm yours. please just let Dean go. Please Al." The use of his nickname calms Alistair and he pulled away from Dean but Dean must have a death wish.

"Thats not what you said last time I was tapping that Cas. It was all 'more Dean' and 'yes Dean.' " The false bravado in Deans voice makes Castiel cringe. Alistair lets out a shout and back hands Dean. His head whips to the side and as Dean looks back he has a manic smile on his face. "No wonder Cas wants nothing to do with you, man. You hit like a bitch."

Alistairs face is turning red, his breath coming in angry bursts. "You know I was planning to make this short Dean so that Pet and I could have more time alone." At the word 'alone' Castiel has to swallow down the urge to vomit as the memories of last time Alistair had gotten him alone flood his mind. Oh realization hits him. Dean didn't want Alistair to get him alone and getting him angry was distracting him from just that. _That moron._

Alistair storms from the room and Castiel's shoulders sink when he hears the door slam shut.

"Dean what is wrong with you? Stop agitating him! Just let him take me and everything will be fine." Castiel sobs, panicking. Deans eyes harden and he shakes his head.

"No Cas, you just close your eyes okay? He is not gonna lay a hand on you as long as I'm here. I" Dean stops when the front door opens again and Alistair stomps back into the room with a small bag. His eyes gleam as he removes a small torch and some sort of dagger. He ignites the torch and holds the blade under it with an unsettling gleam in his eye.

"Cas?" Alistair rotated the blade as it began to glow from the heat.

"CAS." Castiel's eyes snap away from the blade to Dean. "Cas, I'm gonna need you to close your eyes okay? I can't do this if you don't close your eyes. Trust me, I know I don't deserve it but just trust me." Castiel nods numbly and his eyes slide closed just as Alistair steps in front of Dean.

The sizzle of something hot pressed against flesh and the odd smell of burnt flesh invades his nose. A strangled grunt comes from Dean's direction and it takes all of Castiel's will power to keep his eyes shut tight.

"Look Pet, he is finally learning to keep his mouth shut." Alistair laughs but is cut short when Dean grunts.

"Hey Cas I'm sorry. I don't care if my Dad knows and I"

Alistair lets out another mad howl and Deans scream follows soon after. Castiel squeezes his eyes tighter to keep the tears from spilling over.

Dean lets out a painful gasp. " And I love you. I know its a really shitty time to.." The sound of a slap and then another rings through the room. The dull thud of a fist connecting with a body, Alistair obviously forgetting his toys in favor of his fists.

"SHUT UP! HE IS MINE!" Alistair pants, Castile hears footsteps behind him and strong hands grasp his head. "Open your eyes Pet."

Castiel obeyed and finds Alistair looming over him but he can't concentrate on him as his eyes instantly find Dean. Dean beaten bloody with Alistair's knife stuck into his upper thigh. Burn marks still red and angry on his arms and chest. "Dean!"

Deans eyes flick open and he shakes his head again. "What did I tell you Cas? Close them baby blues." Alistair looks between him and Dean. He steps away from Castiel and Dean growls. "Come get some, bitch."

Castiels eyes snap shut but he still hears the ripping of flesh when Alistair yanks the knife from Dean's leg and a sickening squish as he slams it in somewhere else. Castiel knows Alistair is close to the edge, that any minute now he was going to snap and slit Dean throat. He can see it in his minds eye but before he could finish the thought a loud crack echoes through the room, making his ears ring.

"Dad!" Castiel instantly opens his eyes at Dean's exclamation. He sees Dean's eyes sliding shut, passing out from all the pain and the kitchen doorway holding a smoking pistol stands John Winchester with an angry gleam in his eyes. Alistair had swung around just in time to get a bullet right in the middle of his forehead and his body falls to the floor.

"That's my boy you're beating on, freak." John growls out, lowering his gun. He kicks the body as he walks over to Castiel, picking up one of Alistair's knives and cutting the binding on his hands. "Help me move Dean to the couch and then you can explain what the hell is going on in my kitchen."

-MIND-FUCK PAGE BREAK, DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING DID YOU?-

When Dean wakes up he isn't sure how much time has passed, all he cares about right now is that Cas is snoozing safe and sound right next to him to him. He aches in a way that he never felt before in his life and in places he didn't even know he had. He can smell the coppery tinge of his own blood and taste it on his tongue. When he shifts to move his whole body complains and to his amusement so does Cas.

"Come on Cas, we gotta call the cops or something." Dean sighs at Cas' whines.

"It's fine, I called Elly. Her and Sam are on their way." He says it like Elly is the answer to all and why would Dean even think to believe otherwise?

Dean is mid-protest when the front door swings open and the girl in question marches in stopping to take in the sight Dean and Cas. Dean hadn't thought about it much but they must look pretty horrible by the look on her face. It looks for a fleeting second like she wants to cry and scream in horror but the look is quickly replaced with an almost creepy mask of normality. Sam tumbles in after, stepping around Elly to scoop Dean into the most painful hug of his life.

"Dude! OOWW!" Dean screams and Sam looks him up and down as if to make sure Dean still has all of his limbs he lets go.

"So where's the body?" Elly asks and why is Dean even surprised she is totally calm about this whole thing?

"In the kitchen. " Cas replies and gets up tenderly to lead Elly to the crime scene. They stop in the doorway to avoid getting the blood that has pooled all over the floor on their shoes. Elly looks around like some kind of cop in a bad TV show, nodding and pulling out her phone. Without a word she steps out of the front door onto the porch, giving Dean a quiet thumbs up on her way. Okay maybe Dean doesn't want his brother dating this girl after all.

"Right." She says less than a minute later, walking back into the living room. "You two go cleaned up. Sam and me will wait here." Elly orders and Dean finds himself leading Cas to the upstairs silently. They walk by his Dads room and he pauses when he hears the distinctive sound of his snoring through the door. Only his Dad could walk in on some psycho in his house, blow the guys brains out and then pass out in bed.

When they get into the bathroom and begin to undress Dean sees that his stab wounds have already been treated. He blinks at them. "Your dad patched them up while you were passed out." Dean's gaze swivels between Cas and the gauze patches. "He said that Alistair missed anything vital on purpose, kept them just deep enough to hurt but not cause you to bleed out." Cas' eyes swell with tears and Dean reaches a hand up to wipe them away. He wants to kiss those tears away but he doesn't know if it's too soon or not.

They shower together but it's not sexual in the least as they both wash away blood and Cas finds new cuts and bruises all over him. Cas touches him gently and with slight awe like he can't believe Dean is actually there. The hot water soothes some of his aches and its tempting to stay in the small shower stall with Cas so close.

He finally pulls himself out with Cas in tow when they start to prune. Dean gives Cas a towel to wrap around himself and they head into Dean's bedroom in search of clean, blood free cloths. Dean decides that Cas needs to wear his clothing more often. The Blue Oyster Cult t-shirt fit well enough but the jeans he let Cas barrow were riding _very_ low on narrow hips.

When they make their way downstairs Dean sees that there is a stranger standing in his living room, talking quietly with Elly. The man is small and strangely unimposing until he turns to look at Dean. His gaze is casual but Dean feels like he is being scrutinized from head to toe.

"Hello Castiel." The man says chipperly, gaze shifting to behind Dean where Cas stood. He has a slight accent but Dean can't place where it's from. "How are we feeling this evening? Not too terrible I hope."

What the fuck kind of question is that? Dean feels a defensive anger rise in his chest. He's about to comment when he feels Cas' hand on his shoulder. "Hello Mr. MacLeod."

_MacLeod? Isn't that..._ Dean stares at Elly and she smiles sheepishly at him. This man is Elly's father. Dean can see Sam nervously shifting in the corner of his eye, trying to get away from Elly's dad only to get closer to the kitchen with the dead body and back again, over and over. Dean decides to put his brother out of his misery by breaking the sudden silence. "What happens now?"

"Well, first I get rid of that," he turns to point to the kitchen doorway. "Unfortunate turn of events as it is. But alas! What is a man to do when his only son turns into a bloody coocoo bird? I suppose I should thank your father for getting rid of a problem for me."

Yup. Totally Elly's father. Just as crazy.

Cas walks around Dean, heading over to the Adams Family and they begin talking in hushed tones. Sam inches around them, trying to get to the stair well and Dean sees Mr. MacLeod give him the dirtiest glare Dean has ever seen in his life when Elly and Cas weren't looking. The look that says 'I _will_ kill you if you cross me' and he makes sure Sam's eyes meet his, so the message is properly conveyed.

Dean thinks that he really doesn't want his little brother dating Elly.

"All right!" Mr. MacLeod claps his hands together, smiling devilishly. "Everyone out! Chop chop! I've got work to do." Elly and Cas go quietly outside.

"Wait!" Sam yells, panicked. "What about Dad?"

"Not to worry," he says as he ushers Sam and Dean out, "dear old Dad will be fine. No one even has to know this happened."

And with that he slammed their own door in their faces.

-LAST PAGE BREAK, LIKE EVER. I'LL MISS YOU GUYS ;^;-

Castiel feels drained, emotionally and physically.

While Dean was passed out and John was treating the worst of his wounds, Castiel explained what had transpired. He explained what Alistair had done to him two years ago, pleaded with John to forgive him for bringing this to his home, his child. John listened and worked blankly, only giving him a slight glance when he started sobbing.

When Castiel asked if Dean needed a doctor John had shook his head. "No, not only would they ask to many questions but Dean doesn't really need one and we don't have enough money for me to pay for someone to tell me what I already know." Which is when he went on to explain the torture technique that leaves someone alive and in as much pain as possible. Castiel almost broke down again after that, almost offered to pay for the doctor himself.

He opened his mouth to say as much but John gave him a look and Castiel knew that was out of the question. This man would never accept money that he didn't earn himself.

Castiel took out his phone to call Elly as John headed up the stairs. "Castiel." his nerves were so frayed at this point that he actually jumped. He looked over at John, scared of what would come out of the gruff man. "Take care of him, ya hear?" _what?_ Castiel blinked. "I know what I'm like, so you take good care of him. Cuz I can't."

Castiel is pretty sure that was John's way of approving his relationship with his son. He looks over at Dean, they had gotten into Castiel's car after Mr. MacLeod booted them out of Dean's house and were on their way to Elly's. He looks terrible, only getting worse as the hours pass, bruises settling but Castiel thinks he's the most amazing person in the whole world. He has to remind himself to focus on driving more than once.

When they pull into Elly's drive way, parking behind the black Mercedes, Castiel knows they have to talk before getting out. "I meant what I said back there Cas." Apparently Dean is a mind reader. Or he just knows as well as Castiel does that they have to get this out of the way. Dean looks him straight in the eye and Castiel gets lost in green eyes for a moment. "I love you."

The air rushes out of his lungs at Dean's word. Tears begin to swell in his eyes and, goddamnit, he's cried more tonight than in the five days he didn't have this amazing man next to him. He lets his head fall onto his hands that are still on the steering wheel and chokes out, "I love you too. So damn much."


	17. Epilogue my hoes

**Echo: So I'm sad to say this is it :) We have had fun entertaining you all. **

Ten Years Later  
I_ am late, I am so late. I am so dead... _  
is the undying chant in Dean's mind as he takes a corner too sharply. His siren is screaming as he weaves through traffic smoothly and he knows he shouldn't use it unless he is on duty but he is _so _late.

Dean is close to his destination when he spots a familiar silver car going ever so slightly over the speed limit and smiles. Pulling behind the vehicle he flashes his lights for dramatic flair and follows the vehicle as is pulls over. He isn't that late. Dean makes sure to put on his sun glasses even though it's already dark out and fix his hair before moseying over to the driver side window and tapping on it. He plasters on his best cop face and leans into the car when the window rolls down.

"License and registration, sir."

There is an irritated huff and a sigh. "I really don't have time for this."

"I'm going to have to ask you to step out of the vehicle, sir." Dean drawls before stepping back and opening the door.

The man looks like he is going to argue but reconsiders and steps out of the car. Deans pushing him against the side of the car immediately and sweeping his tongue along his lips for permission. There is a surprised 'oomph' and then the mouth is opening. _Hmmm strawberries_. A hand wanders down his chest and grasps his gun belt to grind him closer while the other whiley hand is squeezing his ass.

"Eww! No kissies!" followed by a chorus of "Papa!" from the back seat breaks them apart and Cas smiles at him lovingly.

Dean steps back to give Cas space and peep into the back seat at his kids. A pair of two year olds are vibrating in their car seats reaching for Dean, each a spitting image of one of their fathers. Mary is closer and when Dean leans inside a sticky hand smacks his cheek, her green eyes sparkling with glee. Cas has her sandy blonde hair in pigtails and she is dressed in a frilly blue dress that Dean knows must have caused a battle because his baby girl already knows she isn't the pink and Barbie type.

"Papa, lights now!" She squeals excitedly pointing to his squad car. Dean pops open the car door to give her a kiss and gets another happy squeal.

When he reaches over to kiss his son Robert however he gets a hand in his face and an indignant "Papa no! I'm a big boy!"

Robby looks just like Cas from his bright blue eyes to the black hair that can never be kept under control, Cas still tried though occasionally. Today he didn't have time it seems because it's sticking up all over the place. Dean laughs and yes he even inherited Cas death glare because Robby does not appreciate being mocked.

"Dean, we are really late." Cas smiles at him patiently.

Even though the kids are dressed nice Cas is wearing a pair of jeans and the upper half of his scrubs, his hair just as wild as their son's. He looks adorable and much to the kids horror Dean can't help but lean in and kiss him again before heading back to his car.

After the Alistair incident John had insisted that they move and Bobby let them all into his large home. John still drank too much but with Bobby there wasn't as bad and life was quiet. Dean and Sam's relationships both took a hard blow when St. Mary's was rebuilt and Elly and Cas had to go back. Sam and Elly broke up three times while Dean and Cas both moped around at school until graduation.

Thanks to Cas' tutoring (or bullying as Dean liked to call it) Dean graduated with decent enough grades to go to college for criminal justice. Cas, being the braniac he is, went to medical school after college and became a pediatrician. There was a lot of chaos between them now and then, like the camping fiasco or when the kids were born. Their life hasn't been perfect but Dean is pretty damn proud of it and can't help but grin like a fool when he pulls into the parking lot after Cas.

There is a moment of chaos when they get into the restaurant and the kids want to go play but Cas, unlike Dean, holds strong in the face of epic puppy dog eyes and leads them to the back. Dean hates these kind of places, all they ever serve is pizza and they have those creepy guys in animal costumes that always make Robby cry and Mary go on the attack. The Winchester's are not allowed in Chucky Cheese anymore.

Dean scans the pack of excited kids and tired looking adults and finally spots a giant amongst the normal sized people steering Cas towards a back room partitioned off with balloons. Sam looks so relieved to see them that Dean has to laugh at him even if it does earn him a Bitch Face (#86, a relatively new one). Poor Sam is still dressed for court but his suit now has pizza sauce and something that looks sticky on it.

"Thank god you're here Cas. I think she is going to strangle the poor guy they misplaced the cake and and.." Sam gestures to his red-faced wife who is obviously bullying a very frightened looking employee. Cas gives him a pat on the back before heading off to save the poor guy from his best friend.

"You okay there Sammy?" Dean laughs only to get Bitch Faced again.

"No Elly's like a birthday party Nazi man. The kids one, he isn't even going to remember it." Sam huffs tiredly.

Dean looks to find Cas calmly talking to the employee who looks so grateful he might cry while Elly glares daggers at the guy. It's weird to think people let their kindergarteners be watched by someone as psychotic as Elly but she is also has the maturity of one, so Dean figures it evens out. He would never tell Sam but he was genuinely surprised when Sam asked the little drunk engine that could to marry him. She thinks Sam hung the moon or something though so Dean had been happy for them, even more happy when she announced she was giving Dean a nephew.

"Where is the mighty birthday boy?" Dean grins while Robby wiggles and kicks him in he stomach repeatedly.

"Dad's got him." Sam smiles and points to their father John sitting at a table holding and cooing at a baby in a little crown. Dean nods at Sam and heads over, he doesn't necessarily get along with his Dad most of the time but John has been trying lately and Cas gave him the owl look before asking Dean to 'please try' today for the kids sake.

He shifts and clears his throat making John look up, he looks just as uncomfortable as Dean, "So I'll uhh trade ya?"

John relaxes visibly and nods and then there is an awkward kid switch off. Robby is more than happy to go to his Grandpa and instantly begins to babble at John about daycare and why Batman is awesome.

Dean looks down at the one year old with his brothers hazel eyes, Elly's curly black hair and his name. Dean had to stop some serious chick-flick moments when Sam had sheepishly told him they had named the baby Dean, that to Sam it was the only name that seemed right.

"Hey mini me, how ya doing today? Don't worry about crazy Mommy, Uncle Cas will calm her down and then she will go back to the kind of crazy you're used to." Dean coos and immediately gets a smack to the back of his head.

"Don't talk smack about me to my own kid Dean." Elly scowls.

Elly, with her over active imagination and over protective streak really is an awesome Mom. Even if she was the one to teach Mary to kick people in the balls. Dean would never tell her this though and just rolls his eyes.  
Cas is holding Mary while he talks to Sam and John. Robby has a pretty firm grip on his Grandpa's beard and is still babbling. Elly sticks her arms out and pouts.

"Gimme, I made him." Dean sticks out his tongue but hands her Little Dean.

Sam beams at his son and wife, Cas smiles at Dean and the moment is so perfect Dean kind of wants to puke. Or smile that a maniac. He goes with smiling, leaving the throwing up to the over stuffed children.

He can't help but laugh when he thinks that this is his life and it all started thanks to a very awkward public boner and Sam dragging him to a stupid hipster club.


	18. Side Story 1

**Echonote: So this is a side story I wrote for MsGadgaard because she asked for Sam/Elly lovin. This is more for the laughs then the sexxy because I can't do serious porn. I tried though lol.  
obsession-rules-me: *eats pie and watches ST:TOS* ... oh, hello there. i had nothing to do with this... well... i did edit it. lol *munchmunch***

**Warnings: Expicit sex and dirty language. Elly is a wanring all by herself :)**

Technically it was all Chucks fault, Chuck had been the one to drag Sam all the way to the mall when he knows that Sam freaking hates the mall. Chuck wanted to buy Becky a present though and never having a girlfriend before had practically begged Sam to help him. After poking Dean to make sure he was still breathing Sam had headed out with Chuck and their friend Ash to find the perfect gift for someone as crazy as Becky and try to relax and worry not about his brother at home trying to kill himself with junk food and Dr. Sexxy over dose.

After checking about every store in the mall, twice, Chuck had settled on some Manga that Sam is pretty sure is dude sex because the cashier gave Chuck and Sam a creepy smile. Sam was itching to get away and hide in Barnes and Noble for a few hours until Chuck was ready to go home when Ash announced he had a stop to make. Sam would have followed his original plan of hiding behind a book if he had known this stop was Victoria's Secret to get his girlfriend a so called present.

Ash was trying to describe his girlfriends cup size (they're like oranges, but big juicy oranges, ya know?) to a weirdly calm employee while Chuck looked around the store like only a virgin could. Sam tried to hide in the back for fear someone he knows might see him and realize that these are actually his fucking friends. Sam hadn't recognized he had wandered so far into the store until he leaned against a changing room door and a slightly familiar voice informed him that it was "motherfucking occupied."

Sam mumbled an embarrassed 'sorry' before trying to sneak away when a small hand grabbed his jacket and yanked him into the changing room.

"Sam Winchester, you perv! What are you doing here?" Elly smiled up at him. _Oh, dear, god. Why me?_ Sam thought angrily to whatever god was listening. "Trying to figure out Victoria's Secret? Psstt, its that she is wearing sexy underwear." Elly giggled and she is so weird.

Most girls would be upset to find the guy they were kind of dating in a lingerie store but no, not Elly. Speaking of which Elly dragged Sam in mid underwear test and when Sam looks her up and down all of the air in his body magically disappears. A black leather corset squeezes her waist and pushed her breasts up to an incredible place. making it impossible for Sam to even try and pretend he isn't totally staring. Ellys eyebrows raise

"You like?" She gives him a twirl and Sam notes that the black lace panties she is wearing are a thong in the back. She does a little hip shake at the end causing her breasts to bounce and Sam's blood starts to evacuate his brain. _WARNING! WARNING! ESCAPE TO PENIS! BOUNCING BREASTS WITHIN TOUCHING DISTANCE!_

"So tell me Sam, have you ever had sex in a changing room?" Elly purrs. When Sam snaps out of _ohh bouncy_ mode he notes Elly has somehow crept closer and is fiddling with the edge of his t-shirt

"I… uhh what if… uhh." Sam stutters which Elly takes as an obvious 'no ma'am but can I please have some?' Elly gives him an absolutely wicked grin before picking up a very large shopping bag and after emptying its contents dropping it on the floor.

"Step in there." She instructs and since blood is otherwise occupied with things other than making his brain work he does as he's told. As if Sam stepping into the bags was some sort of signal Elly begins to tug at Sam's jean button and press her mouth to his. Her tongue sweeps against his own as her hands work down his zipper, which sounds excruciatingly loud in the silence of the changing room. She is standing on her tip toes to lick into his mouth, bite down and tease his lips.

"Now," Elly pants against his neck before licking along his collar bone, "we have to be," light nibbles follows the same path as her tongue, "Very," lick and nibbles along part of his nick, " very" she pauses in the middle of his neck as her hands dip into his boxers and bites down just as her hand wraps around his hard length and gives him one short teasing squeeze," quiet." She even says it like Bugs Bunny and Sam is never going to be able to watch Looney Tunes ever again.

"You're the devil…" Sam pants before her hand actually starts to work up and down slowly, she pauses to run her thumb over the tip before pumping down again. As her hand works him her other hand is trying to undo the laces on the corset but Sam smacks her hand away. "Leave it."

He moans and she smiles at him before kneeling down and licking up the underside of his erection. He can feel her hot breath on him right before she takes him into her mouth and down her throat all at once and _holy shit nice girls don't know how to do things like that._ Her tongue presses and swirls for a second before

Elly pauses and pulls away causing a confused and very unhappy grunt from Sam before standing and sticking up her arms at him like a child asking for a hug. "Up time."

Sam scoops her up by her upper thighs reclaiming her lips quickly. Her legs wrap around his waist and when he presses her against the wall of the tiny room he gets a wiggle against his hardness. He groans into the now passionate kiss causing another wiggle. The slip and slide of his hard dick against the lace panties feels awesome and when he rubs against just the right spot he gets a happy squeak. Sam smiles into another kiss before moving his hips at the same angle, this time a bit harder. Hiked up like this Sam is finally close enough to her breasts and he dips his head to lick at the cleavage that had been mocking him for so long, stopping on the top of her breast determinedly to suck.

Sam's skin is on fire everywhere she touches with one hand as another flails behind her trying to grab something from her purse hanging on a hook nearby, 'aha'ing when she gets what she wants. While she is distracted Sam slips his own hand between them to slip a finger over her slit. She is so wet and Sam hasn't even touched her yet. He gently presses his thumb over her clit as he slides a finger inside. Elly stops her flailing to moan into his neck when he moves his thumb and finger just right. He pushes another finger in and lets them wander until he hits a spot inside her that elicits a shutter and dangerously loud moan. Now fully aware of where both of spots are Sam works over them both simultaneously. Elly has taken his earlobe into her mouth to keep from moaning, dipping her hand between them Sam feels something cool slip over his hot, very hard now dick and realizes its a condom. _Holy shit they're really going to fuck in the mall._

Elly hooks one hand behind his neck and another wanders down awkwardly to grab Sam's ass and squeeze. Sam takes the hint, removing his fingers and barely moving aside the panties before thrusting inside her. There is a pause as he calms himself and adjusts to the tight warmth before giving a lazy roll of his hips. He is rewarded with a happy moan and Sam has to give her a hard kiss to muffle the sound.

"What happened to being quiet?" Sam smirks before leaning down and licking his way from her cleavage to her neck.

"Dude shut up and fuck me or get out." Sam obeys by thrusting into her again a bit harder then last time eliciting another happy noise. Grabbing her still lace clad ass for better leverage Sam sets a slow but hard pace pumping into her, hiding his own moans and pants by biting down and sucking on her breasts.

"Ma'am, how is that corset working for you?" A happy voice chirps from outside the changing room and Sam tries to stop but Elly glares and digs her nails into his neck.

"Oh, oh god, fucking perfect. "

"Well that's good to hear Ma'am. You sound a little out of breath, do you need some help adjusting it?" Sam really hates this sales associate but he hates Elly even more as every time he tries to stop she moves her hips, licks his ear or scratches his neck.

"No, I got it. Thanks, I'll- ah, be out in a minute."

There is a pause where Sam is terrified the sales associate is going to come in anyway and find them going at it like angry bunnies in her changing room and be horrified and call the police. Then Dean will have to come to pick him up and oh dear lord he is never going to live this down. Elly brings him back to fucking (literally) reality when she gives his neck a particularly hard and long scratch. Sam bucks up into her heat as the associate shifts awkwardly outside the door and finally says

"Okie dokie, Ma'am..." and they hear her footsteps going away.

Elly's hands tangle into his hair as she bounces up and down between him and the wall, she gives it a light tug trying to get him to go faster. Sam enjoys the slow build and keeps his pace until she gives a particularly hard tug and Sam gasps bucking harder. Obviously deciding that's the only way to get what she wants Elly yanks his hair again.

The small room is ridiculously hot and every little pant or moan that escapes seems to echo. Sam growls as his hands leave her ass to pin her hands above her head. Her legs tighten around his waist and she gasps as he presses her closer to the wall leaving no space between them and bounces her up and down on his dick with the hard thrust of his hips. He can feel the tight knot building in his lower abdomen but grits his teeth and keeps up the brutal pace. Elly is a panting mess with her lips kiss swollen and her breathes coming out desperate gasps between demands of 'don't stop' and 'harder'. She bites down on his neck to smoother the scream as she comes and after a few more thrusts Sam tumbles after her. His body sings Hallelujah and his vision goes white for a second before he comes back to reality.

Elly is still wrapped around him happily kissing anywhere she can get to while making some noise that's a cross between a purr and a happy humm.

"Ahhh. I am totally buying this outfit." She giggles. Sam can only grunt before gently pulling out and removing the condom with an unhappy snap. Tying it off he is confused what to do with it before Elly takes it from him and just sort hides it under the changing bench with a giggle. He steps out of the now totally ruined shopping bag to look for his shirt.

"Help me out of this thing. " Elly demands and turns around so Sam can unlace the back. He gently kisses the skin as its revealed from behind the corset. Elly shimmy's out of it with a happy sigh and then glares up at Sam.

"Dude, you totally hickeyed up my poor boobies."

Sam can't help but grin at that and pull her closer for another kiss. "Good, now you won't have them out all the time." Elly is trying to look indignant but it just sort of looks really cute and Sam pecks her on the lips again before glancing in the mirror and rolling his eyes at the massive hickey on his neck. "Forget your tits, I look like I have been mauled by a vampire."

Elly grins smugly at him. " The sexy kind though right, not the sparkly ones?"

Sam gives a serious nod before pulling on his shirt and zipping back up his jeans. Elly has slipped on a pair of jeans and a too small t-shirt that unsurprisingly is cut to show off her now very hickyed boobs. Good, Sam thinks happily.

Elly pulls him down for one last kiss that lasts so long Sam is worried they're going to start up again so he pulls back because seriously he would never live it down.

"Call me." Elly giggles before unceremoniously shoving Sam out of the changing room.

Sam has just barely managed to button his jeans when Chuck wanders over, " Dude, where have you been? Lets go."

Sam gives a grunt and mindlessly follows Chuck noting Elly leaving the changing room with a pile of things to buy and a self satisfied smile on her face. Their eyes meet and she gives him one of her cheeky winks, maybe Sam doesn't hate the mall after all.


End file.
